


Rose On the Grey

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blink and they are smooching again, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Depression, Emotional Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Instant Attraction, Light Angst, M/M, M/M Sex, Nurse Gabriel, Public Hand Jobs, Road Trip, Sabriel - Freeform, Teacher Sam, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, how many tropes can one fit into one fic?, mentions of past cheating, one bed, some-yes I know annoying-song lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Gabriel's life has fallen from the path he always pictured it would run on. He's headed home for a visit. Leaving behind a job he's burnt out on and the still smoking ashes of a failed relationship. Everything changes for Gabriel when Sam Winchester's light hits the gloom on Gabriel's grey.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 117
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've posted anything longer than a one shot! A HUGE thank you to Glitterboy for being my constant sounding board & cheerleader. Thank you Michi27 for cleaning up this train (plane? ;-) ) wreck. Having you both in my corner is always amazing.

The change in the atmospheric pressure amplifies the weight Gabriel Milton feels pressing in on him as he steps onto the aircraft. He checks his boarding pass with a flick of his wrist-yup still seat 24C, same as it was the first time he printed it from the kiosk. The same as it was the next five times he checked it. He begins the awkward ramble of maneuvering the narrow aisle while preventing his worn leather messenger bag from knocking against every shoulder or head he passes.

Gabriel’s progress is short lived as he approaches a man stowing his carry-on into the overhead bin. His eyes close briefly, and he cycles through two slow breaths, and is starting on the third when he feels a body press against him in passing. His feet are moving forward again before his eyes open. Seat 24C feels like it may be miles away. _12C_. Halfway there and then he can sit and zone out for four hours. Four hours to build up the facade of a man not on the brink of falling to pieces. Mere hours to prepare for days of his family asking questions, of avoidance tactics in order to not relive betrayal, and the inevitable ‘I told you so’s’ that would follow.

_16C_. Or maybe he’ll choose to remain in denial for just a little while longer and sleep. _20C_.

Who is he kidding? Over the span of thirty years and countless flights, Gabriel has never been able to sleep on a plane.

_22C_ Just a few more steps and he’ll be able to collapse onto the uncomfortable seat, and leave his last few months of hell in a cloud of engine exhaust. And there it is, 24C, just waiting for him- a sound nothing short of anguish escapes Gabriel’s throat as a set of head and shoulders pops into view, obscuring the once empty seat back of number 24C.

His feet halt as his brain catches up. He looks at the label above the seat then at his boarding pass. Still 24C.

“Sorry man, but you’re in my seat.” Gabriel is bone weary tired and wonders if he even spoke aloud given the fact he doesn’t even glance up.

Or maybe the wires running parallel to his neck have something to do with his lack of acknowledgement.

Gabriel moves closer and waves a hand through the air. Nothing. Gabriel’s shoulders slump in defeat. He’s beginning to think the universe really does hate him. Why must everything be such an ordeal?

Some things really aren’t too much to ask for. A career that doesn’t leave him feeling like he’s sacrificed every ounce of his soul? Maybe. A relationship that is loving, supportive, and trustworthy? Might be. Not having to interact with people in order to claim his assigned seat on a giant metal bird he paid good money for? Definitely not too much to ask, thank you very much.

The irritation is just starting to flare when the man’s neck pivots and Gabriel finds himself looking into the face of the interloper. A face framed by shaggy brown hair, a sharply cut jaw (with a divot he definitely _does not_ notice in his irritation), centered by a sloping nose. His eyebrows press into his wide forehead, and his lips curve into a soft smile as his gaze settles over Gabriel. Understanding seems to dawn when those same lips morph into the shape of a silent “Oh”.

The man pulls out his ear buds, tosses them to the middle seat then states the obvious which, to Gabriel’s surprise, makes him smile. “I’m in your seat.” Gabriel takes a step backward, grateful this song and dance is over.

He feels his eyes widen as he follows the man’s movements. He watches transfixed as he pushes to a crouching position to keep from hitting his head on the underside of the luggage compartments, narrowly misses an air control knob to the temple before dropping down into the window seat. His legs have virtually nowhere to go but into his own lap.

“Uh, on second thought, you can keep the aisle. You clearly need the room. I think even Gumby would be uncomfortable like that for four hours.”

The smile he flashes Gabriel seems genuine as he waves a hand in the air. “Naw, I’m used to it. I’ll be okay. Please, sit in your seat.”

“I really have to insist,” Gabriel tells him firmly, his irritation long forgotten, “if anything I want to see how you’re able to get out of that position. I could use the entertainment.”

His seatmate studies Gabriel’s face for a beat seeming to read him before letting out a soft chuckle. He repeats the bent shuffle in reverse, only this time his temple grazes the control knob making Gabriel wince on his behalf. He steps into the aisle and moves aside as Gabriel slides in and, at long last, sits.

The man whose chin barely aligned with the top of Gabriel’s head returns to 24C, picks up his earbuds, and wraps them around his wide hand. Gabriel finds himself pausing midway through stowing his bag at his feet in order to watch the wire- or rather the hand. Feeling silly he literally shakes his head and tucks his bag at his feet. As he settles into his new seat he senses he's now the one being watched and glances to his left.

“Thanks, I was on the flight here and took advantage of the empty seat. I’m Sam.” And there is that hand again, hovering in the space between them.

Gabriel hopes his cheeks aren’t as red as they feel as he tucks in and shakes Sam’s hand. Its warm and comforting and Gabriel feels a tug of- something- when the cold air hits his empty palm with the end of their contact. “That’s quite the paw you have there Sam. I'm Gabriel and really, it’s no problem. Beats the middle, amma I right?”

Sam cranes his neck around before hooking a thumb at the middle seat. “Looks like it may remain empty, seems the trickle of new passengers has slowed.”

Gabriel stares at the vacant seat and knows for a fact the ticket for 24B will remain unclaimed. “Looks like it,” Gabriel agrees as his head tips back and his eyes slip closed. Maybe if he thinks of something quick- perhaps the way Sam’s eyes have flecks of brown that seem to float in a sea of blue green- maybe he won’t recall the memory of his bed with rumpled sheets barely covering two bodies-neither of which belong to him.

“Are you going to or from home, Gabriel?”

Gabriel suppresses a sigh and silently counts to ten. That definitely doesn't help him avoid his truth. Why must every traveler ask that on a plane? The memory of smeared lipstick on sneering lips is replaced by the thought of a smile aimed at him and he softens.

Gabriel lifts his head and twists his body to the left, leaning on the armrest. “Technically to home, I guess.” Gabriel is taken aback by the way Sam is studying his face, waiting for Gabriel to explain himself. And there’s that smile again. The one that says, I want to know more. Gabriel isn’t used to people being genuinely interested in what he has to say. In his line of work the attention is never on him, and he finds himself unsure how to proceed

In order to stall just a moment longer Gabriel runs his fingers over his unshaven chin. “Uh, what I mean is I currently live here in Tennessee but I grew up in Kansas.”

“Hey, what d’ya know, I did too!”

A chuckle escapes Gabriel when Sam smacks the back of his fingers against Gabriel’s bicep. “Small world. Do you still live there, Sam?” Gabriel inquires, finding he really does want to know this information. And so much more. How did that happen? He studies Sam as he speaks. He appears young but Gabriel suspects they may be close in age. He knows he looks older that thirty-work has aged him.

“I do. I grew up in Lawrence, but I live in Topeka now.”

“I’m from Wichita.”

Sam echoes Gabriel’s chuckle and hums in understanding. The two men grew up a mere two hours apart. “Small world indeed.”

“Traveling for business or pleasure?” Gabriel groans loudly. “That was so cliche of me that I'm embarrassed.” He covers his face and shakes his head.

Sam’s laughter makes him look up sharply, his hand falling from his face. A pool of warmth settles in his stomach, and the unfamiliar sensation leaves him feeling almost unsettled. _Almost_.

“I was actually in Chicago for a work convention. I’m a teacher,” he adds seemingly as an  
afterthought. His attention wavers as he watches the flight attendants walk the aisle, checking seat back positions and closing overhead bins. “Um,” he runs his palms over his jean clad thighs and finishes hesitantly. “Nashville was just a layover stop for me.”

“Yeah, you mentioned that.” Gabriel notices Sam’s knee is bouncing and he’s sitting a little taller in his seat.

“What?” Sam looks to Gabriel. “Oh. I’m sorry, yeah I guess I did.”

“It’s okay, Sam.” He should probably mind his own business but ignoring someone seemingly in distress isn’t in Gabriel’s nature. “Does flying make you nervous, Sam?”

“Nah.” Almost as if on cue, Sam jumps at the sound of an overhead bin slamming shut. He laughs nervously and averts his eyes from Gabriel’s gaze. “Okay, maybe a little. Just on takeoff and landing. I’m usually okay once we get up there. It uh, doesn’t bother you?”

Gabriel takes a second to make a mental check of his posture. He relaxes into his seat and drapes his left arm on his rest, allowing his hand to dangle open and loose while the other settles just as open on his knee. “Nah. Plenty of other things in life bother me but not flying. I figure it’s all out of my control. I have enough in my life to make my nerves rattle. I’ll save my energy for that.”

Sam swallows thickly as the flight attendant passes by at a brisk pace towards the front of the aircraft.

“How was your conference?” Gabriel asks in hopes of distracting.

“Conference?”

Gabriel waits patiently and can’t help but smile at Sam when his eyes clear and he’s once again present in their conversation.

“Oh! The conference.” His embarrassment seems short lived before continuing. “Yeah, it was good. Well, as good as any function with a bunch of educators can be. What do you do for a living, Gabriel? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Gabriel finds he very much likes hearing Sam say his name. What the hell is even happening here?

“I work in an assisted care and rehabilitation center.” He braces himself for the reaction he gets every time he informs people. “I’m a nurse.”

But the look of amusement never appears on Sam’s face. Is that awe he hears in Sam’s exclamation of “Oh wow”?

He finds he’s speechless as he listens to Sam speak.

“That’s incredible. A few years back my older brother was really sick.” He taps his chest. “He developed an infection in his heart.”

Gabriel leans towards Sam as possible causes pop into his head without effort. “Is he o-”

“Oh yeah, he’s great,” Sam rushes to address Gabriel’s concern. “It was scary for awhile there. I thought I’d lose him, it's just the two of us.” And now it’s Sam leaning towards Gabriel, but he takes it one step further when his hand clamps over Gabriel’s arm. His eyes are intense as he leans in even closer, so close Gabriel can see the faintest of freckles on Sam’s nose. (He has a fleeting thought of ‘How long is that torso?’) “It was the nurses that helped me the most. I was a wreck and they were a godsend. I have the utmost respect for you, Gabriel. It can’t be an easy career, and from what I’ve experienced first hand, I know it takes an exceptionally special person to do it.”

No question of, “what- couldn’t hack medical school?” No jokes on his height being more suited for emptying bedpans and wiping asses. No comments on the fact he’d probably look good in pink scrubs (jokes on them, he _does_ in fact look good in pink scrubs and favors them during the month of October). Gabriel has heard them all- most of them from his own family- but not from Sam. This man he’s known all of twenty minutes. A man Gabriel knows very little about and yet Sam understands the core of what, in Gabriel’s opinion, makes him who he is.

He stares dumbly at Sam’s hand, stunned into silence. This has never happened to him before, and he isn’t sure how to react.

Turns out that decision is taken from him. Sam’s hand leaves his arm as a loud whirring sound kicks in around them, and a soft click overhead precedes the flight attendant’s muted voice. “Ladies and gentlemen, could I please have your attention at the front of the aircraft as we begin our taxi into position. In the event of an emergency…”

The two remain quiet as the flight attendants run through the safety procedures, and Gabriel watches as Sam becomes increasingly agitated. He fights against his own rising anxiousness to help this human beside him. If they were friends he’d move to the middle seat, but that might seem a little weird under the circumstances. They haven’t even exchanged last names, and yet… Gabriel wants to make that move. He barely refrains.

Instead he gently taps Sam on the shoulder the moment the instructions are over. "What did he say about the seat cushions? They can be used as a parachute?"

The joke is lame, but it has its desired effect. Sam laughs and his hands become unclenched while his shoulders lower, despite the fact the plane is now starting to move forward.

"Right, a parachute to glide us gently down to the concrete below," Sam jokes weakly with a slight waver to his voice.

"Sarcasm, now you’re speaking my language, Sam.”

Sam shakes his head with a smile even as his knee begins to bounce again.

"Tell you what Sam, the first adult beverage is on me the moment that cart comes b-"

Gabriel's words are cut short with a loud _bang_ followed by the sound of screeching metal. One second he's admiring the way Sam's hair curls at the nape of his neck, and the next he's seeing starbursts behind his eyelids as his body is slammed into the wall of the cabin.

Gabriel finds himself unable to move as the plane seems to careen to the right, shouts and cries of other passengers progressively getting louder. As quickly as it began, the moment is over. The plane ceases all movement, and Gabriel pries open his eyes. His vision is still a bit unfocused, but it’s improving. His head is throbbing and his arm doesn’t feel the greatest, but he’ll deal with that later. He gropes blindly at the pressure on his thigh and feels skin. _Sam_!

Sam is slumped over the middle seat, eyes closed, breath coming out in shallow pants. Gabriel unbuckles himself and pushes forward in his seat, covering Sam’s hand as he scoots forward.

“Sam!” He lays his hand at the back of Sam’s neck and gives him a slight squeeze. “Hey, Sam, open your eyes for me buddy. You’re okay. We’re okay.” Sam’s eyes open, but his breathing remains sharp. Afraid he may begin to hyperventilate, Gabriel grasps Sam’s shoulder and gently guides him against his seat as he stands and moves to the middle, being sure to keep contact with his new friend.

He keeps a hold of Sam’s hand as he reaches down into his messenger bag- which is surprisingly still where he left it- and pulls out a bottle of water. “I’ll tell you Sam, I really wasn’t looking forward to going home, and I’ve done a lot of crazy shit over the years to avoid doing just that, but a plane accident really takes the cake. I can’t wait to see what our second date will be.”

He places the bottle of water between his knees and unscrews the cap with his free hand. “Do me a solid and drink some of this water for me, Sam.” He ignores the chaos around him- people crying, the captain on the speaker saying something about a wheel malfunction, and the flight attendants doing their best to clear the aisle -and releases his hold in order to place the water in Sam’s loose grip. He guides his wrist, only letting go when Sam takes over. Gabriel really doesn’t like how pale he is.

While he waits he takes a cursory look around. People seem panicked but there doesn’t appear to be any serious injuries. “That’s great Sam, now can you open your eyes and take some slow breaths with me?” He places Sam’s right palm over his chest, inhales deeply before letting it out steadily between his pursed lips.

“What the hell just happened?” Sam pants as his fingertips press against Gabriel’s sternum.

“Shh, don’t talk yet, just breathe.” He pulls in another exaggerated breath and is pleased when it only takes two cycles for Sam to mimic him. “Excellent,” Gabriel praises in a calm, even keeled tone. “From what I’m hearing there was a problem with the wheels. They’re bringing over one of those tunnel things-”

“Jet bridge.”

Gabriel smirks over Sam’s interruption. “They’re bringing over a jet bridge and then they’ll let us out of here.”

“Rock climbing.”

“What?” Gabriel wonders if a piece of luggage somehow hit Sam on the head.

“Rock climbing,” Sam repeats, this time in a clearer voice. His eyes open and his hand slides down Gabriel’s chest, coming to rest on his hip. “On our second date.”

A laugh bubbles up Gabriel’s throat when he recalls what he had said to Sam moments ago. “We’ll see about that. If you hadn’t noticed I’m not exactly the athletic type.”

Sam lets out a hum before his lids slip closed and his head falls to his seat back. “You’re a type alright.”

“And what type is that?” Gabriel inquires, ignoring the butterflies swooping through his stomach.

“I’m starting to think the perfect kind.”

“Oh Sam, you couldn’t be more wrong. I’m not the type you want to get mixed up in. I have more baggage than the cargo hold below us.” Gabriel takes the water bottle from Sam and downs the remaining liquid in hopes of pushing past the bitter lump in his throat.

Sam lifts his head and looks Gabriel in the eye, “I think-”

“Ladies and gentleman, the jet bridge is now-”

“Told ya,” Sam mutters, causing Gabriel to snort.

“Please remain calm and follow the flight attendants instructions,” the captain continues. “They will escort you out in a timely manner. A medical staff is waiting for any needing assistance.”

“And please avoid talking to the press or a lawyer,” Gabriel adds as he gathers his bag and tosses the plastic bottle inside. “Think you’re good to stand, Sam? We can catch the tail end if you need more time.”

“Hell no, let’s get out of here,” Sam exclaims as he pushes to his feet. Gabriel notes he's a bit wobbly but all and all he seems okay. He grabs a bag from the bin above and gestures for Gabriel to step out before they all slowly file from the plane.

@@@@

The shaken passengers are met with airport staff and, as promised, medical personnel. Both Sam and Gabriel turn down their offered help, pausing long enough to learn their luggage will be waiting at carousel number four and staff at the ticket counters will be waiting to help with new flight arrangements.

“Do they really think we’ll be getting on another plane after living through that?” Sam asks with a shake of his head as they head down the escalator to wait for their luggage.

He doesn’t know if he’s still in shock or if he really isn’t affected by what just happened but Gabriel realizes he hadn’t thought any different. “Actually, yeah, that’s what I was planning to do.”

Sam pauses mid stride to look at Gabriel as if he’d grown a third head. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No?” Gabriel answers hesitantly as he continues past a flabbergasted Sam.

@@@@

Almost an hour later, Gabriel is waiting in line, his suitcase leaning against his calf and his eye trained on Sam. Something is tugging at his gut as he watches Sam pace near a bay of windows that overlook the tarmac. He’s on the phone, gesturing wildly with his wide hand and long fingers. When they aren’t swinging through the air they’re running through his hair.

In the time it took to wait for the belt to start moving, Sam had managed to calm down and seemed almost as if they had just deplaned after a normal flight. Only now as he, Gabriel can only guess, speaks to his brother he appears to be reliving it all again. The last straw for Gabriel is when Sam slouches against the wall, making himself appear childlike and vulnerable. With a final glance at the ticket counter, Gabriel grasps his suitcase handle and walks to another line.

@@@@

“Are you hijacking a plane?” Sam asks wearily as he nods his head to the key Gabriel is dangling in front of his face.

“Shhh!” Gabriel cries as he pockets the key. “Has today not been adventurous enough for you? Want to be taken into custody by an air marshall as well? You can’t be using language like that in this day and age. I’m starting to think I’m not the only one with a bump on the noggin.” He runs his hand absentmindedly over the lump forming at the side of his head.

Gabriel looks down at Sam from where he sits on the floor against the wall. His eyes have dark smudges under them and his shoulders are sagging. And just like that the pain in his head is forgotten. He holds out his hand, palm up, and waits.

“What?” Sam asks, clearly done with the day.

“I know you don’t know me, but I’ve decided to rent a car and drive home. I thought maybe since we’re headed the same way-”

For the first time since Sam first saw Gabriel, sitting in seat 24C, Sam’s face splits into a grin, making those butterflies take flight once again. “Yeah?”

Gabriel can’t help but return the grin when Sam accepts his hand, and the assist up off the floor. “Yeah, why not? What’s the worst that could happen?”


	2. Chapter 2

“I bet that plane is starting to look like the favorable option right about now.” Gabriel glances up and to his right at Sam. “I might be able to switch it out,” he continues with hesitation.

“Nah man,” Sam cries out with a slap to Gabriel’s back, “this is great.” He leaves Gabriel’s side and takes a slow lap around the shiny red Honda Fit, glancing in the windows with a steep bend of his waist. “I think I’d opt to walk home before getting on another plane. Not to mention the company wouldn’t be any good.” He looks over his shoulder and throws a wink at Gabriel before returning to his inspection. “Besides, I’ve ridden in smaller,” he pauses, opens his mouth to speak further than thinks better of it with a knowing smirk and a soft chuckle and closes his mouth. None of this goes unnoticed by Gabriel. By _any_ part of Gabriel.

He’s now reached the rear of the rental vehicle. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you offering me a ride. My brother was looking into train schedules for me but this,” he taps the roof of the trunk with his curled finger tips, “is much more favorable.”

Gabriel hits the button to pop open the trunk but his feet remain rooted to the concrete as he watches Sam stow away his suitcase. Less than three hours ago he was stepping onto a plane and now he’s here. About to get into a car. With one of the- if not _the_ \- most good looking men Gabriel has ever encountered. How is this his life? He must be on the plane. Yeah, that must be it he realizes. He’s sleeping on the plane, seated next to some seventy something year old man who’s constantly blowing his nose into a handkerchief and complaining about the poor air quality on an airplane.

A dream is the only reasonable explanation Gabriel can figure because the concept of living through a (near?) plane crash then embarking on a road trip with someone of Sam’s caliber with someone like Gabriel would be asinine. More like rom com material. That just doesn’t happen.

“You okay, Gabriel? You’re looking a little pale.”

Gabriel shakes his head and waves his hand through the air. “I’m good. Just-” what was he going to say? Tired he thinks. Maybe he did say it, he’s not sure. He’s aware of his hand moving as Sam takes his suitcase.

“I can drive first if you want to catch some shut eye.”

“Um, no I’m good.” He isn’t sure who he’s trying to convince. Sam or himself. He unlocks the doors and waits until Sam’s head disappears from view before attempting a deep breath and dropping behind the wheel. He can’t help but chuckle as Sam slides his seat as far back as it will go. Only to let out an exasperated sigh when he finds he needs to move his seat up. This is really happening, he decides. If this were a dream he’d be taller.

“Maybe I should have gotten the option of no back seat,” Gabriel jokes weakly, taking note of Sam’s lack of legroom.

“This is perfect." Sam looks Gabriel in the eye, and his cheeks take on a slight pink tinge, “and I don’t mean just the car.”

Wait. What? Gabriel isn’t sure how to react to that. Start the car, yes, that’s a good plan he tells himself. His hand falls from the ignition, keys still clutched in his fingers, when he catches a glance of his reflection in the visor mirror. Sam wasn’t kidding, he isn’t just pale, he looks like shit. His cheeks are gaunt and already covered in a 5 o’clock shadow. A glance at the digital clock shows it’s only 1:00 in the afternoon. Hardly perfect, he thinks sarcastically over a shaky breath.

“Gabriel!”

Gabriel looks to Sam and is startled to see the concern etched over his face. Was that not the first time he said his name?

The grip on his shoulder and the way Sam leans closer to him confirms his suspicions- he missed something.

“Honest, I’m okay. Just, like I said, tired? I think? Today was a day, wasn’t it?” He scrubs his hand over his face in order to conceal a deep sigh. He really is tired, has been for the better half of a year.

“I’ve been wondering if you were superhuman, but now I have to admit I’m glad you aren’t,” Sam tells him quietly with a slow stroke of his hand. “It’s okay if you need to take a minute. Today really was a lot.”

“Huh?”

“Back there,” Sam hooks a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the airport, “you were so calm. And I…. wasn’t. I’ve never had any kind of reaction like that before, and it wasn’t even the most traumatic thing I’ve lived through. I’m not sure what happened. But you! You were amazing.” Despite how off-kilter he’s feeling he still manages to find joy in how unabashed Sam appears. Gabriel has the sudden urge to buy him a puppy and watch the two of them play in a field together.

“You knew just how to help me, and you walked off that plane ready to continue on to the next. That’s kind of amazing. _You_ are amazing, Gabriel. I’m so glad I took your seat.”

That makes two of them.

“No, not amazing. Self destructive is probably more accurate. Besides, that’s kind of how I have to live my life,” he tells Sam with a shrug of his shoulder. “Working where I do, you never know what’s coming around the corner. I guess I’ve just learned to roll with things.” He runs his fingers through his sandy colored hair and is rewarded with a sharp pain. He sucks air in through his teeth and abruptly pulls his hand free.

Sam is quick to respond, leaning ever closer in, and prodding gently at Gabriel’s head. “Holy shit, Gabriel, why didn’t you mention you were bleeding?”

Gabriel lifts his right hand, and sure enough there are flecks of dried blood dotting his palm. “Probably because I didn’t know. I did smack it pretty hard against the plane wall. The skin must have split open. I’ll be alright. Doesn’t seem to be bleeding anymore.” He grimaces involuntarily when Sam grazes over his wound.

“Sorry,” he tells him over his own wince. His hand slides down the back of his head and settles over his neck. Sam gives him a light squeeze, allowing his thumb and finger to rub over the tight muscles. “You’re right, it doesn’t look like it's bleeding anymore, but it’s definitely a whopper of a lump.”

“It’ll heal. I’ve got a hard head.” He catches the look of skepticism that passes over Sam’s face but chooses to ignore it. He doesn’t know how to react to people taking care of him. In his world, he is the caretaker. He feels a change of subject is in order. Gabriel shifts in his seat and pulls out his phone.

“What do ya say we map out our route? I don’t even know how many hours we have ahead of us.”

“Actually I think we should make a stop at a drug store so I can pick up some first aid supplies. I know I don’t have the medical background you do, but I really don’t like how that looks. What if you have a concussion?”

“Maybe. If we stumble across one,” Gabriel mutters as he plots out their map points. Truth is his head is throbbing, probably has been since the accident, but he’s not about to admit that to Sam. “And I don’t have a concussion. I wasn’t aware of every detail around me because my eyes were closed through the crash, but I never lost consciousness, I’m not nauseous, I’m not dizzy, and I remember everything from the moment I dragged myself out of bed this morning.” He looks to Sam and gives him the biggest grin he’s able to muster. “Honest. I know the trouble those can lead to so I wouldn’t lie.”

“If any of that changes you’ll say something? Or let me know if there's anything I can do to help you?"

Gabriel’s pulse seems to quicken at the sight of the genuine worry on Sam’s face. His hand moves to Sam’s cheek before he’s even aware he’s doing it. “I promise.” And Gabriel finds, at least in that moment, he’s being truthful.

Sam covers his hand with his own briefly before allowing Gabriel to move. “Okay. I believe you.” And just like that his smile is back. Something loosens in Gabriel’s chest, and he’s able to pull in a lungful of oxygen.

He feels the hair at the nape of his neck stand on end. This man is like no one he's ever encountered before and it makes him a little nervous. And Gabriel doesn’t get nervous. He’s cocky, confident- even if it’s false 90% of the time- never speechless and he’s certainly never been one to believe in love- or like- at first sight. But this man has Gabriel questioning many things in life. And he’s much too tired at the moment to even contemplate what all that means.

Better to focus on other things. “Looks like just under nine hours and we’ll be home sweet home,” Gabriel announces as he starts the navigation on his phone.

He looks up just in time to see a look of what appears to be disappointment flit across Sam’s face.

“What? That’s not bad.”

“No, I guess it’s not,” Sam says slowly as he looks out his window. “But you know,” he says with that upbeat swing returning to his voice, “it’s already past noon and neither of us has eaten anything, at the very least since we first met.”

Gabriel can’t help but smile. He isn’t sure what Sam is getting at, but he’s not about to interrupt his train of thought.

“Stopping to eat will take time. And we need to take care of that head of yours. So maybe we should play it by ear?”

“I’d be amenable to that,” Gabriel says aloud when inside he’s grinning as wide as a kid on Christmas.

“Unless you have somewhere specific you need to be?”

“Not me. I have a family thing coming up but not for several days. You?”

“Same,” Sam answers with a tilt to his head and a small smile. Gabriel is almost positive he’d rob a bank if Sam asked him to while grinning at him like that.

This time Gabriel manages to get the car started. “Then let's get the hell outta here. I don’t know about you, but all this is starting to make me feel anxious.” He gestures to the various media vans driving around the parking lot.

“More than I’d ever care to admit,” Sam replies firmly.

@@@@

Sam is fiddling with the radio as Gabriel maneuvers them onto the interstate. “What kind of music do you like, Gabriel? And is it okay if I call you Gabriel? Would you prefer Gabe? And oh! I don’t even know your last name. Mine’s Winchester by the way.”

Gabriel wasn’t aware a grown man could be so adorable. “I’ll listen to almost anything. Except death metal,” he adds with a finger in the air. “That shit makes me twitch. You pick.”

Sam stops mid search and looks up. “But you’re driving.”

“Yeah?”

“Driver picks the music.”

“Not this driver. Honestly most of the time the radio is off. Unless my head is too loud then I’ll just spin the dial and land on whatever shows up.” He waits until Sam seems to believe him and returns to pushing buttons. “And to answer your question, most of the people I know call me Gabe- or “hey you where the hell are my meds” - but I like it when you call me Gabriel. Up to you.”

“Just as long as I call you?” Sam checks with a wink.

“Something like that,” he tells him with a shake of his head. “And it’s nice to formally meet you, Sam Winchester. I’m Gabriel Milton.” For the sheer purpose of wanting to touch Sam again, he holds out his hand. This time when they shake, unlike on the plane, Sam slides his hand into Gabriel’s and holds it for several seconds before releasing with a grin.

"This feels so surreal," Sam sighs as he sets his elbow onto the door armrest. "I should be stepping off a plane in Kansas, but instead I’m in a car. Starting off on a road trip with someone I just met. And the crazy thing is I haven’t been this happy in a long time. I don't even remember the last road trip I took. My brother and I would take them every opportunity we had. Most of the time we would just get in the car and drive.”

Gabriel chooses to ignore some of that because he’s incapable of facing his own feelings at the moment. Surely Sam doesn't mean he's the reason behind his happiness. “I’ve never done that. Growing up I was shown a road trip was merely the fastest way to get from point A to point B.”

“Oh no, that’s not true. Road trips are stopping at greasy diners, playing road games like watching out for out of state license plates, and finding the biggest, cheesiest tourist traps possible all the while staying at the cheapest -but fairly clean- hotels along the way.”

“Sounds like it’s the journey not the destination.”

Sam taps his finger to the tip of his nose. “Absolutely. Oh! Speaking of food. Salty or sweet?”

“Are you asking about my snack preference or are you propositioning me?”

“Yes,” Sam states as he snakes an arm into the backseat, leaning to his left as he grabs his backpack. Before pulling it to the front he inhales deeply and lets out a hum that starts deep at the back of his throat. “Just as I suspected, sweet and salty.”

Gabriel grips the wheel until his knuckles turn white and fights to keep the car between the two lines of the road. This isn’t an easy task when his blood drops south, leaving him light headed and his mouth dry.

Gabriel wishes he knew what kind of warlock spell Sam has put him under. He's always been the one to make the less than subtle comments. He’s never been afraid to act on an attraction. Never. Although he has to admit he's never openly scented another person, and he's not ashamed to admit having it done to him was a whole new experience. What is it about this Sam?

And if that wasn’t enough to make Gabriel squirm in his seat, Sam is now humming along to the radio. It’s an old song from a movie- he thinks it was a superhero movie- that Gabriel vaguely recognizes.

“You still haven’t answered me,” Sam reminds him as he rummages in his bag.

“You’re enjoying this entirely too much,” Gabriel groans as he forces himself to concentrate on the conversation happening around the flirting, but the humming is making it difficult. It’s both soothing and oddly erotic. “Uh, sweet I guess.”

Sam pulls his hand from his backpack with a grin. “I’ll stock up on road snacks- also a road trip must- when we stop next, but in the meantime please eat this.”

Gabriel thinks Sam is a snack, but he doesn’t have the courage to play along with that game just yet, so he takes the offered Snickers bar instead. “Why do I need to eat this? Batman!” Gabriel cries out when the movie dawns on him as the chorus of the song repeats.

“Nightwing!” Sam answers without missing a beat.

Gabriel laughs over the absurdity of it. “The song on the radio. I finally remembered what movie it was in.”

“Ah, and here I thought we were calling out our secret identities.”

“Ha! I’m hardly Batman. More like Bruce Banner. Not the Hulk, just the dude.”

Sam pauses in his search through his carry on bag. “Super smart, empathetic, battling inner demons. I think that fits. And also, Mark Ruffalo is super hot so all in all a good choice.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. Hard. “Agreed. He’s hot. I am not.”

“Hate to tell you that you are very wrong. And now that we have that settled, eat the food because you can’t take these on an empty stomach,” Sam shakes a bottle that rattles loudly. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you rubbing at your temples.”

"Really? I was?"

Sam pulls the candy bar from Gabriel's grip, tears open the wrapper to expose the top half and hands it back. "Yes, really. Now eat. "

Sam continues to watch until Gabriel takes a bite of the chocolate. "Got a food kink, do ya?"

"Maybe," Sam says with a raise of his eyebrow. "Or maybe I just like it when you do what I say."

The last chunk nearly becomes lodged in Gabriel's throat.

His choking is rewarded with a water bottle minus the cap. As he drinks, he eyes Sam long enough to not crash the car before returning his attention to the road.

And now Sam is singing along to the song. His tune isn’t great but it’s still having an affect on Gabriel. “- _my power, my pleasure, my pain_.” Two can play this game.

"I aim to please, but I gotta warn you I'm usually the one to tie the rope. But I'm all about trying new things."

"So noted," Sam informs him as he holds out his fisted hand.

Having finished the Snickers, Gabriel hands the water to Sam, drops the crumpled wrapper into the door pocket, then holds out his flat palm. Sam drops two Ibuprofen tablets onto his palm then gives him back the water once Gabriel has popped them into his mouth.

“Happy?” he asks once all is swallowed down.

“I am, yes.”

“Good, now explain to me why this song was so popular? Ain’t it kind of morbid to sing about comparing one’s love to a kiss from a rose on a grave?”

“I dunno, music is weird. Haven’t you heard that one with the dude in the supermarket? ‘Hiccup on my junior mint, had to put back my celery.’ It’s all weird but it still sticks with us.”

“Touche,” Gabriel comments as the song ends. He does have to admit the melody is kind of haunting in a good way. “Now what were we talking about? Oh yes, waste of time, out of the way things to see on the road.”

Sam makes a scoffing sound. “Hardly a waste. You haven’t lived until you’ve seen the world’s largest pothole, my friend.”

“Clearly I’m missing out. And where would one find such a treasure?” Gabriel does his best to school his face.

“Pennsylvania. It’s so big it has a viewing platform. Thirty-eight feet deep and forty-two feet wide.”

“That’s a big hole.”

“Like I said, worth the stop,” Sam laughs as Gabriel shakes his head, finally allowing his smile to form.

For nearly an hour Sam recounts numerous trips he’d taken with his older brother, including the time he witnessed his brother shed tears over the pie that weighed nearly four thousand pounds. Gabriel admits he finds himself zoning in and out as Sam talks. The sound of his voice and the elation that comes through in his words has Gabriel feeling a bit envious. And also scared. He hasn’t even spent a full 24 hours with Sam and already he’s dreading the arrival home.

“.... never driven through Missouri, but we had always planned on it.” Gabriel brings his attention back around as Sam finishes his sentence. “This is kind of exciting. Think of the opportunities that lay ahead of us. What do ya say? Think we have time to take a few detours?”

Before Gabriel has a chance to answer with a (falsely) reluctant yes, Sam is taking ahold of his hand and his back slouches against the seat. This very, very tall man seems unexpectedly small.

“Sam? What’s going on?” A rock has dropped into the pit of Gabriel’s stomach. If they weren’t on the interstate he’d have already pulled them over and had the car in park.

“Gabriel, I-”

“Sam, you’re starting to freak me out. What’s wrong? Do you not feel well?”

“No, no I’m fine, really. It's just I-” he pulls in a deep breath and proceeds with one long word, “Ihopethisdoesn’tscareyou,Gabriel Milton,butIthinkIreallylikeyou.” He pauses long enough for air and adds, “and I don’t want to go home.”

Gabriel’s heart stutters in his chest and his breath hitches. The fact Sam is practically reading his thoughts is almost eery. He starts to return the sentiment. He opens his mouth to reassure Sam he’s in agreement, but a memory pushes any happy intentions aside. A memory of hard brown eyes and a voice telling him he was ‘just a fling until she could find herself a real man.’ Gabriel nearly chokes on the words in his throat trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck, I’m sorry! Just forget I said anything.” Sam drops Gabriel’s hand as fast as he would a hot potato. “Way to fuck up a good thing, Winchester!”

Gabriel pulls himself together quickly and grabs ahold of Sam’s hand again as it flails through the air. “No, Sam! Sam, you didn’t say anything wrong.” He does his best to watch the traffic around him and grab Sam’s attention. He shakes his head firmly when he finally looks up. “You didn’t say anything wrong, and you certainly didn’t fuck anything up.” He’s still holding Sam’s hand and he’s reluctant to let go, but he doesn’t know what to say. The blue sign at the side of the road with a picture of a gasoline nozzle and a plate and fork provides the answer.

“It’s kind of early for dinner, but what do you say we stop for something to eat and stretch our legs? Let me explain.”

“I can always eat,” Sam answers, setting their linked hands onto his thigh. Gabriel certainly doesn’t mind this. “But you don’t need to explain anything. It's okay, really.” The way Sam’s voice is weighted down with defeat is one of the most painful things Gabriel has ever felt, and he feels like gum on the bottom of the Hulk’s shoe.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Gabriel nor Sam has a preference for dinner so Gabriel pulls into the first restaurant they come upon.

“Does this properly check off a box in the ‘greasy diner’ must-do item on the ‘Sam Winchester Guide To Road Trips’?”

Sam takes in the view of the 50’s style diner, complete with shiny chrome trim and life sized statues of Marilyn Monroe and Elvis Presley adorning the front walkway.

“It’s like you tore a page right out of that guide,” Sam tells him with a nod of his head. His tone is lackluster and it physically hurts Gabriel.

Gabriel leans forward on a groan. His forehead hits the knuckles of his hands where they grip the top of the steering wheel in time to the slamming of Sam’s car door. He’s just so tired. And when did everything start to ache?

With effort, he lifts his head and opens his own door. Sam is waiting, cellphone clutched in his hand. “I think I’ll call my brother and take him up on the offer to send me a train ticket.”

Panic runs hot through Gabriel. That’s the last thing he wants. He needs to fix this. He grabs Sam’s phone and drops it into the cup holder near the gearshift, pushes himself from the car, and slams his own door. “No. Please don’t. Just wait. You don’t understand, and I really need you to.”

Gabriel looks around at their surroundings. The parking lot acts as a hub for a semicircle of restaurants, small shops and a picnic area. It's nearly three in the afternoon so the dinner rush hasn’t started yet. Gabriel grabs Sam’s arm lightly. “Please, can I have just a few minutes? Then if you still want to leave I won’t give you any trouble.”

“I don’t want to leave. I just think you’d be better off if I went on my own. I’m not one to hold back when I really like something - or someone- and I’ve been told that can be off-putting.”

“You couldn’t be more wrong, Sam.” He slides his hand down Sam’s arm until he reaches his hand. “Is this okay?”

He tries to pull away when Sam only stares blankly at their linked hands and lets out the breath he was holding when the pressure intensifies. “This is nice.”

Sam allows Gabriel to lead him to the grassy area. The paint is chipping from the warped wooden bench of the picnic table, but it holds their weight as they settle down. Reluctantly they release their grip, but at the same time they shift closer until their thighs are pressed tightly together.

Gabriel’s mind is whirling with so many thoughts and memories. The last thing he wants to do is lay any of his baggage at Sam’s feet, but at the moment he feels he’s left little choice. He can’t let Sam go. Not yet anyway.

“Do you like amusement park rides, Sam?”

“Less and less as I get older, but once upon a time I did. Sure.”

Gabriel could kiss Sam for his ability to go with the flow. While others have been literal to the point of irritation, Sam doesn’t stop to ask why the hell he’s talking about kiddie rides. It’s rare to find someone willing to give another person space to work out their train of thought. He can do this. Sam is worth the risk of his pride.

“At least once a summer, my cousin and I would spend the day at Joyland.”

“Oh hey!” Sam cries, “I loved that place! I heard it closed down a few years ago. What a shame.”

“It did, about ten years ago. End of an era for sure. Anyway, I don’t like rides, never have, so I would dread the entire week leading up to our trip. Once there I’d wait in every line with him, and I’d white-knuckle my way through each ride. Usually twice. Every loop and every turn. My stomach was in constant threat of revolt, and most of the time I was convinced I’d pass out from the anxiety alone. And yet, believe it or not, those were some of the best days of my life.”

“I think I missed something.”

Gabriel laughs over Sam’s confusion. “Every time I convinced myself the day would end in disaster, and yet there’s no way it could have because I was with one of my favorite people. Normally he’s way too serious. Nose always in a book, room always perfectly kept, healthy meals three times a day. Except when the two of us went to Joyland. Then he was like a whole other person. Oh the laughs we had together. He has a wicked sense of humor, but you’d never know it if you met him today. Junk food the entire day. Spending time with him like that was worth it, but boy what a war it raged on my psyche.”

“Clear something up for me, Gabriel; am I the amusement park or is your cousin in this comparison? ‘Cause I gotta say, maybe I haven’t been clear on my intentions. The things I’d like to do with you should never be done with one’s cousin.”

This makes Gabriel double over momentarily with laughter. “You’re killing me here, Sam.”

“Well,l I-”

“No! Stop! Please, I can’t let my imagination run wild right now, or I may lose my mind.” He pulls in a steadying breath. “You are the whole experience, Sam. I’ve been dreading this trip. For months. Not because I don’t want to see my family, I do. Though they may be difficult, they’re mine but I-” and that’s where he loses his courage. His throat seems to close up on the words he’s trying to say, and his head drops into his hands, knees on his thighs as he struggles to breathe. The day is cool and breezy, but Gabriel feels hot under his collar and sweat is starting to bead down his back.

The weight of Sam’s arm over his shoulder allows him to pull in a rattling gust. “Gabriel, you don’t need to tell me anything. I’m not asking or expecting anything from you.”

“No, I know, which is what makes you so amazing, Sam.”

“Then why the complete terror when I tell you I like you?”

Gabriel rakes his fingernails hard over his scalp before blurting it out. “I’m fresh out of a relationship.”

“Ohh,” Sam draws the word out long on clear understanding. “Now it’s starting to make more sense. Didn’t end well, did it?”

Gabriel lets out a snort. “I came home early from work to find her fucking the neighbor.”

“Oh shit,” Sam mutters just above a whisper.

“And when she finally realized the two of them were no longer alone she couldn’t be bothered to stop. ‘Either join us or get out, Gabey, you’re throwing off my rhythm’.” His sinuses fill with the scent of her rosewater and jasmine perfume mixed with….him….and he thinks for one horrifying second he may be sick. He jumps to his feet and begins to pace. “Things between Kali and me were far from perfect, but you could have knocked me over with a feather.”

“What a complete moron.”

“Oh, but I’m the moron, Sam. She’d been shacking up with him for months. _Months_. I’ve been so consumed with myself that I had no clue. Just wait, it gets better!” Gabriel cries when Sam lets out a sympathetic groan. “She’d already packed most of her clothes- she told me she was just waiting for their new apartment to become available. Kali Elysian can not be bothered to move her precious belongings more than once.“ The bitterness rising in Gabriel’s throat burns sour. “After nearly three years together she barely gave me a second look as she strolled out of my life.”

Sam lets out a gush of air. “How long ago was this, Gabriel?”

Gabriel has to think about that for a moment. How long had it been? Before his favorite patient died and it’s now June so that would make it, “Almost three months.”

“Ouch. So still fresh.”

“I don’t know if I’m still upset because she left or because she didn’t do it sooner. I don’t know anything anymore, Sam. I feel like my life is just kind of passing me by while I watch. Until today, that is.”

Sam pushes to his feet as Gabriel halts his pacing. He patiently waits as Gabriel sorts through what to say next.

“I started today much like those days at the park. I was dreading that plane ride,” he tells him with a wave of his arm back towards the direction of Nashville. “All I could think about was how the seat next to me should have been occupied by my girlfriend and how now I have to go home and face my family. To admit to them that after all these years they were right. That Kali was trouble. But then you came along. And our fucking plane broke its wheel! What is _that_ all about?? And now, well, I’m still miserable but I’m also happy? And for the first in months I’m actually noticing my dick,” he adds on a near hysterical laugh. It's probably way more than Sam wants to know but, sadly, it’s the truth. “Hell, forget about sex, I haven’t even thought about the possibility of meeting someone new. I just don’t know what to think anymore Sam. I don’t know what's going on here. I feel like I’ve just been bounced off a tight rope and I’m holding on by my fingernails.”

What Sam does next will never leave Gabriel for as long as he lives. He doesn’t laugh. He doesn’t make a pass at him (and given the regrettable comment regarding his dick he’s almost impressed). He doesn’t tell him he’s sorry- although he does do that later. What he does is close the distance between them in two strides and wrap his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders.

And at first the feeling is so foreign to Gabriel that he doesn’t even return it. At least until Sam tightens his grip, and then he just sinks.. His hands come up Sam’s back and clutch his green polo shirt, and his head lays heavy on his chest. He doesn’t cry. He no longer feels the throb of his head or the ache in his arm where he suspects a giant bruise has taken shape. He just allows the warmth to surround him and the tangy scent of Sam’s skin to chase away the memory of Kali. Soft lips press against his temple and remain there as Sam speaks.

“What do ya say we head inside and get some food? You up for that, Gabriel?”

He allows himself one more second of letting someone else take the reigns before pulling out of Sam’s arms. “I think that’s probably a good idea.”

This time it’s Sam leading Gabriel by the hand, and he thinks maybe he has a grip around that tight rope. At least for the moment.

@@@@@

Within thirty seconds of the bell over the door announcing their arrival, the hostess has Sam and Gabriel seated at a corner booth, menus in hand.

"This isn't nearly as horrific as I had pictured," Gabriel teases as he looks over their food options. The decor is a little loud, black red and white checkered everything and every available inch of wall space is covered in some kind of Hollywood photo, knick knack, or homage, but all in all it isn’t awful. It beats airplane food at least.

"Be sure to include that in your Yelp review, I'm sure the owners would really appreciate it," Sam  
tells him with an upturn of his cheek.

The average menu items -burgers, salads and sandwiches- have been given a 50's twist. _Jailhouse Rock, Good Golly Miss Molly_ and _Surfin Safari_ are just a few Gabriel takes note of as he skims. The _Johnny Angel_ seems appealing.

Gabriel's stomach is still tied up in knots despite their conversation. If anything he feels worse. Maybe he should've let Sam go? Maybe he's only bound to cause Sam more stress.

"Stop it."

“Stop what?”

Sam’s index finger hovers in the air between them. “I see you chewing your lip. I know what you’re thinking, and I want you to stop.”

Gabriel closes his menu knowing he won’t be able to eat anything and folds his hands over the hard plastic. “Oh yeah? What would that be, Miss Cleo?”

Sam sits back against the booth back. “Even the frauds from the psychic friends network would know you’re sitting there thinking you made a huge mistake out there in that parking lot.” Sam holds his hand up, palm towards Gabriel when he opens his mouth to protest. “And that you now think I’m either A- ready to bolt or B- that I’d be better off going on without you.”

“You think you're- hey!” Gabriel cries as a thought occurs to him. “I seem to recall you thinking the very same thing before I went all Oprah moment on you.”

“And I was very wrong. I’m not afraid to admit that I think my place is here with you.”

“Sam I-”

“Good afternoon, I’m Max and I’ll be your server this afternoon. Can I start you off with something to uh, d-drink?”

Gabriel covers his snort with a cough when their waiter stutters upon looking up from his notepad to get a look at Sam. Completely relatable, he thinks in solidarity.

“Hello, Max. I think we’re ready to order?” Gabriel nods his head in agreement at Sam’s question. “Yes,” he confirms when Gabriel answers with a shrug of his shoulder. “I’ll have the _Chantilly Lace_ salad with grilled chicken. Balsamic dressing. No onions, please. And I’ll stick with water.”

“I’ll have a coke and that’ll do it for me.”

“Actually,” Sam speaks up again, “what he meant to say is he’ll have the _Johnny Angel_ pulled pork with sweet barbecue sauce. Sweet, yes?”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Gabriel answers slowly, dumbfounded over the fact Sam chose the one item he was thinking about ordering.

“Coleslaw on the sandwich or on the side?”

“On please. But on the side could I add a sliced dill pickle with a wedge of lemon?”

Max’s face seems to fall minutely as he watches Sam watch Gabriel. He takes their menus and mumbles he’ll be back shortly with their drinks.

“Sam-”

“I hope you didn’t think that was some dick masculine move there, but I really want you to eat something. Your color is looking a little peaked, and I think your head is bothering you again.”

He certainly isn’t wrong but why admit that? “Enough about me, Sam. I want to know about you. So far I know you have an older brother, live in Kansas, and you give one hell of a hug. You mentioned on the plane you were at a work convention. What do you teach?”

Sam shakes his head but indulges Gabriel’s change of topic anyway. “I teach ninth grade history and English.

“Hormones, attitude, and basic life confusion.”

“That’s ninth grade in a nutshell, but I try my best to get to them before they turn sour.”

“Do you still enjoy it?” Gabriel wonders what that feels like. To still love one’s chosen line of work.

Sam nods enthusiastically. “I really do. Never a dull moment for sure.” Before he can comment further, Max shows up with their water and coke, and with a hand to Sam’s shoulder, gives a last ditch effort to get his attention, asking if there’s anything else they need. Gabriel’s gotta give him credit for the subtle innuendo there; however, they tell him they’re good and thank him, and he walks away in defeat.

“Another hope dashed down the drain,” Gabriel comments after swallowing down the first swig of his sugary drink.

“What did I miss?” Sam asks.

“Ah, I suppose you never even notice when someone is stumbling over their words or their jaw hits the ground when they get a look at you.”

Sam waves a hand through the air. “Get outta here. I bet people do the same to you all the time.”

“Uh huh. Ever see that Schwarzenegger movie ‘Twins’? That's what you and I are like.”

The smile drops from Sam’s face and his eyes grow hard as he leans far over the table. Gabriel is just starting to get concerned he offended Sam when he speaks. The concern quickly morphs into something much more difficult to sit with.

“There you go again talking like we’re related. I sincerely hope I get the chance very soon to wipe away any thoughts of us in any sort of familiar way.”

“Holy hell,” Gabriel mutters as he dips his fingertips into Sam’s water glass then flicks the liquid over his face. “Sam, please don’t make me embarrass myself in public.” He finds the most unattractive person in the room and focuses on them so that he doesn’t think about how badly he wants to pull Sam from the confines of the booth then throw him onto the table. Taking no mind of the diners around them as he finally ravages Sam’s mouth and makes him come on his cock untouched.

“Why don’t you-” he stops to clear his throat in an attempt to lower the timber of his unusually high voice, “-why don’t you tell me about your real family.”

The sound of Sam’s laugh deep in his chest does nothing to help the situation developing in Gabriel’s jeans. He’s got it bad for this gorgeous bastard, and there’s nothing he can do about it.

“It’s just my brother and I. My mother passed when I was a baby, drunk driver, and my dad passed just after I started college. Also a car accident, but this time it was a truck driver that fell asleep at the wheel.”

“Oh Sam.” The heat dissipates quickly as sadness for his new friend takes over.

Sam shrugs his shoulder as if to say, what are you gonna do? “What about you? Any siblings?”

“Only child. Both parents are living. Nothing really spectacular to report. Which is not a complaint but I think they’ve given up on the hope of me, to quote mother, finding a nice girl to marry and settle down with.”

“Is that something you want?”

“What? A girl? I have no specific preference. But yes, it would be nice to settle down with someone. Someday. Up until this moment I hadn’t thought about it, but now I’m thinking a Greek god would be acceptable.”

Before Sam is able to follow up on that last comment, Max appears with their food.

Upon seeing the toasted bun piled high with shredded meat and topped with creamy coleslaw Gabriel’s stomach lets out a loud rumble. “Well Winchester, I guess I owe you one.”

“Careful,” Sam warns with a tip of his water glass. “I promise you I will make good on that.”

“Then I think I better eat up in order to build up my strength.”

“Now you’re talkin.”

Gabriel wonders if he’ll ever make it out of this restaurant walking upright. “What do you like to do for fun, Sam?” He grabs the saucer from a coffee cup sitting on the table and drops his sliced pickle on it.

“I’m afraid to admit not much. I read a lot.”

“Hey, what little free time I have is spent either wishing I’d made better life choices or sleeping. Whatever you do has got to be worlds better than that.” He squeezes the lemon wedge over his pickle then sprinkles it with salt. It isn’t until the first spear is about to enter his mouth that he sees the way Sam is watching him intently, fork full of lettuce and chicken hovering above his plate. “What?’ he asks knowing full well what Sam is thinking.

“Why?”

Gabriel holds back his grin as he wraps his lips around the pickle and snaps off a piece then makes a show of licking his lips. He shrugs casually even as Sam’s jaw drops. “Wakes up the ole taste buds, Sam.” He holds out the dill vegetable, pinched between his fingers. “Wanna bite my pickle, Sam? It’s salty but satisfying.”

Sam arches his eyebrow and leans over the table. Holding Gabriel’s gaze he mimics Gabriel’s actions. He continues the game only for a moment. “Hey! That’s pretty good.”

Gabriel picks up his sandwich with a nod. “But killer on the breath so now when I finally kiss that mouth of yours I won’t be the only one with dill on the tongue.”

“Is this our first date, Gabriel? Oh no you didn’t, you bastard!” Sam lets out a choked laugh when Gabriel moans over his first bite of pork.

“Hmm mmm that’s the best thing I’ve put in my mouth all day.”

“Challenge accepted,” Sam states firmly.

“Technically I’d say this is our second. If you recall I bought you a drink on the plane. I think that counts.”

“You mean the water you gave me as you nursed me through shock?”

“It counts.”

“Call it whatever you want, Gabriel, as long as it gets me closer to that kiss.”

Gabriel will definitely be untucking his shirt before leaving this booth.

@@@@@

“I can’t eat another bite.” Gabriel throws his crumpled napkin onto his empty plate. “And what the hell are you grinning at?”

Sam gently lays his fork onto his plate and wipes his mouth. “I think this is the first time I’ve seen you actually relax since we first met.”

“I think it’s the company.”

“Does this mean the trip continues?”

“Lord help me, but yes it's on. Show me what a real road trip is all about.”

The brightest smile Gabriel has ever seen on a grown man spreads over Sam’s face, and he can’t help but feel a tugging at his heart knowing he put it there.

“Let’s do this! I’m going to hit the head but first,” his body tilts to the side as he pulls out his wallet.

“I’ll get this-”

“No. I got it, please. I know the gas tank is getting low and you’ve already made it clear you won’t let me chip in for the rental of the car so let me get this.”

“Fair enough,” Gabriel relents, if anything because he knows how stubborn Sam can be. His empty plate is proof of that fact.

“I’ll meet you at the car. I have to check my messages because I’m sure mother has called several times. Also gives you time to let Max down gently,” Gabriel tells Sam with a wink.

As he passes the hostess station he grabs a few peppermints from a bowl and immediately pops one into his mouth. Before leaving the restaurant he scans the bulletin board near the door and snaps a quick picture of a small, faded flyer nearly obscured by newer material. Yes, he thinks, this road trip is definitely on.


	4. Chapter 4

“Yes mother, I know. There’s really no need to work yourself into such a tizzy.” Gabriel is pacing the parking lot and doing his best to keep the exasperation he’s feeling out of his tone.

If only his mother would make the same effort. “Gabriel, we expect you to be here on time. Plans will not change simply because you’ve decided to take a leisurely stroll home.”

Gabriel lays his phone on his chest and counts to three before returning it to his ear. “I know you can’t be bothered with such trivial information, mother, but it’s not like I just up and decided to skip my flight. The plane malfunctioned. And I’m hardly taking a stroll home. There’s still plenty of time before the whole shindig is set to begin. I promise to be there on time.”

“Gabriel, I really must insist you take-”

“Okay, gotta go. Time’s a wastin’. My love to dad. See you all soon. Bye.” Gabriel hits the end button, cutting off his mom’s final protest at his insistence on driving.

 _Why is family so damn exhausting?_ “A deserted island sounds so appealing,” he mutters to himself.

“Sign me up,” a voice speaks up from behind Gabriel. Gabriel turns to meet Sam’s grinning face. “That is, if you’re gonna be on that island.”

 _He truly means that, doesn’t he?_ Gabriel ponders. _I’ll show him. It won’t take long before he’s bored with me._

“I can drive if you’d like a break,” Sam offers with an outstretched hand.

“No, I’m good. The next stop isn’t far.”

“True.” Sam agrees as he walks to the passenger side door. “It’s right there.” He points to the gas station on the far side of the parking lot.

“Ha. Ha. Funny man. I meant after that,” Gabriel says over an exaggerated sigh.

“And where are we going?”

“You’ll see. Hop in.”

“When I go in, it’s usually a slide.” Sam pauses for a beat. “Or sometimes a choppy rocking motion. Not so much a hop, but whatever floats your boat, Batman. Count me in." His look is nothing short of ravenous as he climbs into the car.

For once Gabriel is grateful he's short. If he were taller, Sam would’ve had a front row seat as Gabriel's jeans became tight around his zipper.

He takes a moment to conjure up some unpleasant things- the list of patients needing to be seen when there is only one of him, his empty bed at home, his mother’s voice. That last one, being fresh in his mind, certainly does the trick. By the time he manages to get settled in his seat, Sam is full on laughing at him.

“You’re such a bastard. And it’s Bruce, not Batman. Remember?” Gabriel informs him with a shake of his head.

“You could just admit it already, and make the next several hours much easier on yourself.”

Gabriel starts the car and drives the short distance to the gas station. “I’m afraid to ask.”

“You find me irresistible, and you can’t wait to rip my clothes off.”

Gabriel doesn’t know what’s more shocking, his (accurate) words or the fact he delivers them with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder.

“As if there was any doubt.” He throws the car into park with more gusto than required. “My restraint is wearing thin.”

“Don’t hold back on my account.”

Gabriel groans loudly as he practically rolls out of the car. This is going to be a long road trip.

He fills the tank then heads inside to grab a few snacks for the road. He’s debating on pistachios or corn nuts for Sam, and is about to grab one of each, when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out and instantly regrets his decision to look. The new message is one of several he somehow failed to notice until now.

**Kali: Gabey, Love, why won’t you answer me? I won’t wait around all day.**

What the hell? What does that even mean? Gabriel scrolls up through the messages sent by his former girlfriend. His stomach rolls with the random words he reads.

 **Miss you** …. **made a mistake**... **think we need to try again** …

“Oh hell no,” he snaps at his screen before hitting ‘delete conversation.’

He can’t let Kali get under his skin just when he was starting to shake her. He’s done with her. If he were a betting man, Gabriel would go all in and say her new fling grew tired of her bullshit and cut her loose. He’s gotta give the guy credit for doing something he thought about doing many times over the years but never had the balls to follow through with.

He grabs an armload of items, including a bottle of ibuprofen, and heads to the register. Back at the car, he opens the passenger door and drops the bag into Sam’s lap. “I know.” pause “I know. I’m fine. You just worry about y-” Sam’s in the middle of a phone conversation so he closes the door quickly, feeling as if he’s eavesdropping, and takes his time walking around to his side.

“- got it, Jerk.”

“Do I need to kick someone’s ass? Someone giving you a difficult time?” Gabriel asks, his hackles raised, as Sam drops his phone down into the cupholder.

Tension leaves Gabriel’s body when Sam chuckles.

“Nah. It’s just something my brother and I do. But I appreciate you coming to my rescue.” His hand falls to Gabriel’s thigh. “It’s making me feel all hot under the collar.”

Gabriel points to the bag in Sam’s lap. “Good thing I got you a big bottle of cold water.”

“I was going to grab some snacks but then my phone rang. He worries.” Sam looks down at his phone.

“He’s older, yes?”

Sam’s attention returns to searching through the bag in his lap. “By four years.”

Gabriel snaps his seatbelt into place, starts the car, and heads for the interstate. “Sounds about right. How old are you, Sam? I never asked.”

“Corn nuts! Sweet! Oh, uh, I’m twenty-nine.”

Gabriel nods his head once. He had figured they were close in age. He also mentally pats himself on the back for grabbing the right food for Sam. “I’m thirty. But lately I feel more like fifty.”

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re a hot fifty year old. I’d even take it easy on your old bones. The first time anyway.” Sam pops a few corn nuts into his mouth and crunches happily.

“I honestly can’t say if it does. Hand me one of those Cokes, would ya? My mouth is awfully dry all of a sudden.”

He twists off the cap to the cola and hands it to Gabriel before dropping the cap in the cup holder occupied by his phone. “Where is this mystery location, anyway? I hope it isn’t far off our route.”

“It's actually on the way. Twenty minutes at the most.” Gabriel’s brow knits as he looks at Sam. “We don’t have to stop if you’re on a time crunch.”

“No! I’m not,” Sam cries with his hand to his chest. “I overheard the tail end of your phone conversation, and it sounded like you’re expected somewhere.”

“Oh that.” A knee jerk reaction has him rolling his eyes. “That was my mom. She’s a little high strung and tends to forget that the actions of others, say her son’s, do not in fact reflect on her. She also likes to make her involvement in other people's affairs way more important than it really is.”

Sam slowly stows the bag - minus the corn nuts and a bag of gummy worms- at his feet. “I guess I don’t follow.”

Gabriel nods his head yes at Sam’s silent question in regards to turning on the radio. He drops the empty coke bottle into his door well. “Remember my cousin?”

Sam presses the scan button repeatedly, pausing only long enough to catch the current song before moving on. “The thrill seeker. Of course.” He settles back into his seat upon finding a tune that suits his needs.

Gabriel lets out a bark of laughter. “Thrill seeker. Sure. Well, he’s getting married this weekend. It’s the reason behind my trip home. He’s the son of my mother’s only sister. Who, by the way, is even more uptight than my mother. He isn’t having a bachelor party and I’m not in the wedding so I won’t need to attend the rehearsal on Friday. Since today is only Tuesday, there’s plenty of time. I only need to get there by Saturday for the wedding, but my mother has it in her head it looks bad if I’m not there early.”

“She looks bad,” Sam corrects him.

“Correct. Which doesn’t make a lick of sense.”

“But she’s still your mom so you want to make her happy.”

“Or at the very least not make her unhappy. That’s usually the closest I can ever get.”

“And what about your dad?”

“Dad is great. A little on the serious side but he’s good. We get along really well. He was my biggest supporter when I broke the news I was going to nursing school.”

“Ahh,” Sam says as if a light bulb just clicked on above his head. “Her son became a nurse. Not a doctor. For shame.”

Gabriel taps the tip of his nose with his index finger. “Now you understand.”

“Sounds like a load of bullshit to me,” Sam mutters as he hits the scan button again.

Gabriel shrugs. What more can he say? That's just how it is.

\- _when it snows, my eyes become large, and the light that you shine can be seen?_

“What the hell?” Gabriel stares and points at the radio for several seconds before returning his gaze to the road. “I haven’t heard that song in, what, twenty years? And now this is the second time in one day?”

“That’s satellite radio for ya. Lots of repeats. I can ch-”

“No. It’s okay.” Gabriel covers Sam’s hand before he’s able to change it. “I didn’t say I hated it. It’s just kind of odd, don’t ya think?”

_The more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah._

“The song or the fact it’s seemingly speaking to you?”

“Both? I dunno know, shut up. Don’t make it weird.” He concentrates on the lyrics because he’s not about to admit it to Sam, but there is something there that’s tugging at him.

Sam holds up his hands, one of which has a colorful worm dangling from his fingers. “Kissing graves. That’s all I’m sayin. Oh, hey. Speaking of small worlds and repeat themes! I’m also going to a wedding this weekend.”

A small shiver runs down Gabriel’s spine, but he ignores it. June is a popular month for weddings, right? “So we’ll both be wearing uncomfortable clothes this weekend?”

“Hey, maybe I’ll crash your cousin’s wedding and relieve you of those uncomfortable garments.”

Luckily for Gabriel’s sake he spots the sign for their next stop and quickly exits the interstate, allowing him the opportunity to not address Sam’s last insinuation. The sight seeing location is only a block down the street, and they arrive quickly.

“Now we’re talkin’. I knew you had it in you big guy," Sam comments as he takes in the sight of the small motel Gabriel has pulled up to. "You ready to be the Dark Knight to my Robin?”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that. The thing I brought you here to see is inside.”

“I know. Inside those jeans that so rudely cover those bowed legs.”

“No! I mean, yes, but not now. Fuck!” Gabriel stutters as he jumps from the car, riding the waves of Sam's mischievous laughter.

He slams the door just as Sam asks him, "What's wrong with now?"

Gabriel has managed to count slowly to fifteen by the time Sam has joined him at the front door.

"If it's not sex than why have you brought me to this 'no tell motel'?"

Even as his blood pressure rises, Gabriel is unable to hold back his honesty. "Sam, if I were ever lucky enough to get, well lucky, with someone that looks like you, I'd _tell_ everyone."

“Would now be a good time to tell you I’m a bit of an exhibitionist?”

“No.” Gabriel pulls open the door. “It most definitely would not be a good time.” Gabriel walks through the motel lobby with its worn thin carpet and grainy faux wood paneling, past the unattended counter, and down the only hallway. “Directions say down the hall,” Gabriel mutters under his breath, picturing the flyer hanging on the restaurant bulletin board, “and turn right at the- ah ha!”

Gabriel sneaks a glance back at Sam, smirking at the look of sheer perplexity on his handsome face. “Tell me, does this count as a unique attraction?” He steps into the room and waves his arm with a flare at the giant display.

“Whoa!” Sam cries out in surprise before reading from the small, hand painted sign at the foot of the low display riser. “World’s Largest Rubik’s Cube. Why it certainly is! Gabriel! This is fantastic!” Gabriel’s medical training tells him it’s impossible for a human heart to actually bust out of one’s chest with pride. But he also knows there’s a first for everything.

He doesn’t think his cheeks have ever grinned so hard. Those cheeks instantly turn red hot when Sam frames his face with his wide hands, and plants a loud, smacking kiss right on the side of his face.

He’s left reeling from the unexpected contact as Sam steps away to get a closer look.

“I don’t know Sam, it still looks like a toy next to you.”

“Hello, boys.” They turn to find the source of the gravelly, British voice standing in the doorway behind them. The newcomer isn’t much taller than Gabriel. He’s wearing black dress slacks and a long sleeved button up dress shirt. His sharp appearance looks starkly out of place in the drab, colorless room. “What you see before you,” he continues on in a bored voice as if he’s reading from a script, “is the World’s Largest Rubik’s Cube. Measuring at Five feet, eighteen inches tall. It was first introduced at the 1982 World’s Fair. Although it has ceased working, it originally moved with the aid of a complex set of motors. We here at _Crossroads Inn_ ask you to enjoy this splendor without touching. We also welcome any donation you see fit to leave." He gestures to a plexiglass box in the corner, tips his chin to Gabriel and Sam, then disappears down the hall.

They look at each other in silence for several seconds before they both burst out into laughter.

“You got me, Sam. That was worth the detour. What was with that guy? It’s like he popped in here out of thin air.”

“And left just as quickly. How odd,” Sam chuckles.

Gabriel widens his stance, and crosses his arms over his chest. “I would bet money you were the type to solve one of these things while studying for some complicated subject. Like calculus or Latin.”

He sneaks a sideways glance at Sam when he remains silent. “I thought so.” He leans to his right and bumps his shoulder into Sam’s arm. “Which was it?”

Sam rolls his eyes but doesn’t answer.

“Come on. Out with it.”

Sam sighs heavily. “Latin.”

“Nailed it. Hey, Sam! Why the long face? I think that’s hot.”

“Where were you when I was in high school? The girls I went to school with had a very different opinion.”

“Probably getting shoved in a locker. And it was their loss, the fools.”

“A locker? That really happens? I thought that was just a thing they did on television,” Sam asks with complete sincerity.

“Unless I dreamed about having a coat hook pressed up against my neck.” He pivots on his heel and spreads his arms out wide. He doesn’t hold back the bitter sarcasm in his tone. “I wasn’t always the stunning specimen you see before you now.”

Gabriel will relive this memory for years to come, and yet he never saw it coming.

He lets out a half choked squeak when Sam smoothly wraps his hands around the base of his neck and pulls him until their lips are joined. Static buzzes loudly between Gabriel’s ears, short circuiting the signal to his muscles. His arms remain outstretched like wings spread wide. Sam’s lips are soft and pliant, moving ever so slightly as if he’s giving Gabriel time to catch up. Or maybe pull away.

Gabriel would rather have his blood drawn by twenty student nurses than even think about ending this kiss.

Sam’s right hand slides down and around Gabriel’s neck until he’s holding him tight in the crook of his arm. His left runs down Gabriel’s body and comes to rest on his hip, allowing Gabriel the space to reach up and fist his fingers in Sam’s hair at the back of his head. Sam’s hum of obvious approval lights a spark in Gabriel. His mouth opens and Sam’s tongue slides in, meeting Gabriel’s tongue with a swift swipe.

Sam inserts his knee between Gabriel’s legs and unabashedly presses against his thigh. A groan escapes him that would normally make him self conscious, but at the moment there's only one thought running through Gabriel’s mind. He’d kill to find out if that giant mass of metal would remain upright if Gabriel pushed Sam up against it and pinned him there with his cock. Probably not but if the taste of Sam’s mouth is anywhere near as good as he imagines his tight heat would feel, then it would be worth dealing with any fallout.

Luckily for his wallet, a glimmer of clear thinking returns. With one final suck of his tongue, and nibble to Sam’s bottom lip, and every ounce of strength he can muster, Gabriel grasps Sam’s upper arms and pushes him away.

“Holy fuck,” he gasps as his forehead hits Sam’s broad chest, “I don’t even care if that was a kiss born of pity. I think I just left my body for a moment.”

Sam grabs him by the waist and pulls him close. “Does that feel like pity?”

Gabriel takes a giant step backward, leaving ample space between himself and Sam’s very hard cock. “Sam. I think we should get out of here before I push you up against that, that thing there.” He gestures to the colorful cube with a shaking hand.

Sam steps forward and brings his mouth to Gabriel’s ear. His breath is hot and it makes Gabriel shiver. “I feel confident in saying you’d have me painting that wall in under ten minutes.” He takes a step back, gives Gabriel the once over with his eyes, then moves in once again. “Eight if you pulled my hair again.”

Sweat is now practically dripping down Gabriel’s back with the sheer will power he’s practicing. “I’m pretty sure we’d end up getting arrested with a long litany of charges if I followed through on half the things I want to do with -and to -you. Let’s get out of here.”

“Fiiine. I had to fall for a law abiding one,” Sam protests loudly as he follows closely at Gabriel’s heel, pausing only long enough to throw a five dollar bill into the plexiglass box.

By the time they get through the dark hallway, past the still unattended lobby counter, and to the car, Gabriel’s heart rate has almost reached normal rhythm again. Almost.

He hits the unlock button, and pulls open his door. He needs to sit before his knees give out on him.

“You’re sweating, Gabriel. Maybe I should check your temperature. I think it needs to be accurate so your mouth won’t do. Luckily I have a very sensitive tongue.”

“SamSamSam,” Gabriel chants as his eyes close.

“Too much?”

He nods firmly. “I need a minute.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Gabriel’s eyes snap open when he hears how rattled Sam sounds. “No, Sam, you’re fine, it’s just I-” he sighs heavily before trying again. “I’m not used to anyone talking to me like that. Look at me, man. Guys like you don’t go after guys like me. I’m short and dopey with a job that’s mostly female dominated. I’m the ‘in between,’ ‘will work for now’, type of guy.”

“Gabriel that’s not-”

Gabriel holds up his hand. “I don’t say that because I’m looking for reassurance. It’s just a fact. I’ve learned to be okay with it. But this. With us. I don’t know how to do this. I like you, Sam. A lot. And I know this banter between us will grow old for you soon." From the corner of his eye he can see Sam shaking his head no, and his mouth opens and closes repeatedly, but Gabriel pushes on. "Not to mention we’ll be parting ways in a few hours. Speaking of, we should get some miles behind us.”

He inserts the key and twists. The lights all come on, the radio kicks in, but the engine never turns. “Huh,” Gabriel mutters. He pulls the key out and tries again. Still nothing. “It isn’t electrical and we have a full tank of gas.”

"Pop the hood," Sam tells him as he leaves the car.

Gabriel pushes the button then joins Sam.

"My brother is the grease monkey in the family, but I don't see anything obvious."

Gabriel takes a cursory look. Fluids are good, there aren't any hoses loose, nothing is smoking. "I know just enough to get by, but I'm not noticing anything either." He waits for Sam's hands to clear then drops the hood.

He wipes the grease across his jeans and pulls out his cell phone. "I'll give the rental place a call. See if they can get us a new one."

@@@@@

"I have good news and I have some maybe not so good news. They can send a tow today, but they can't get us a new rental until tomorrow morning. Apparently there's some big fan convention in town and all the vehicles are out," Gabriel informs Sam as he pockets his phone.

Sam seems content with this information. "That’s cool. Looks like we’ve been given the opportunity to see more of Tennessee. We could go inside and see if mister Grumpy Doctor Who has any rooms available. It didn’t look _too_ miserable there. A little on the outdated side, but it didn’t have that weird smell some places have. Everything looked clean. Or we could hit google up and uber to another place.”

Gabriel studies the facade of the plain, brown building and thinks about what a hassle it’d be to leave then come back in the morning. “I say let’s stay here, if possible.” He starts to walk, but Sam stops him by grabbing his hand.

“Gabe, wait.”

He doesn’t hate it, but something about hearing Sam call him Gabe settles like a rock in his stomach. He braces himself as he pivots on his heel and faces Sam. “If you’d rather, I can look for a different place.”

Sam sighs heavily and pulls Gabriel to him. “No, you fool, I don’t want you going somewhere else.” His hands return to Gabriel’s face, much in the same way they had earlier, but this time he moves slowly. His hands are soft and loose as he leans down and tentatively kisses Gabriel’s lips. He pulls back enough to look him in the eye. “Our discussion isn’t over, but I want you to know right now how much I like you.”

Gabriel swallows thickly and nods, unable to speak. He isn’t completely convinced, but he’s going to try to believe Sam.

“Come on, let’s see where we’re sleeping tonight.” He takes Gabriel’s hand and leads him back into the dreary lobby.

The man from earlier is now behind the counter. “Hello, boys. Back for more, are ya?”

“We’ve decided to extend our stay,” Gabriel informs him, finally finding his voice. “Would you happen to have a few rooms available?”

“I have one.”

“One?” Gabriel asks unconvinced. They aren’t exactly standing in the Four Seasons.

“One. Haven’t you heard? There’s a big...thing in town. All booked up.”

Sam and Gabriel turn in tandem to look at the empty parking lot.

“Okay, I guess we’ll take it.”

He studies each of them in turn. His brows raised nearly to his receding hairline. “It’s a king sized bed.”

Gabriel opens his mouth to reply but promptly snaps his jaw shut when Sam steps forward and slaps his credit card onto the counter. Gabriel does love a person who doesn’t mince their words.

Without batting an eye, Crowley -as his faded name tag reads- picks up Sam’s card and starts to click away on his keyboard. “Check out is noon.” He slaps a form onto the counter. “Sign here.”

Sam scrawls his name and tucks his credit card into his wallet when Crowley hands it back.

“And there we have it. One room, two cards. Enjoy your stay, boys. My apologies, no bellhop service tonight.”

Gabriel snorts. “I think we can manage, thanks.”

Once outside the two have another laugh. “He’s something else, isn’t he?” Sam chuckles.

They retrieve their luggage and head towards room number four. Sam pauses, key card in hand. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Absolutely. I know we don’t know each other well, but I trust you explicitly, Sam.”

With this answer seeming to satisfy Sam, he waves his card at the reader and opens the door when the light turns green.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam pushes open the door and immediately steps aside to allow Gabriel to enter the room first. His whistle echoes loudly as Gabriel passes the empty bathroom on the right.

“Well bow my legs and call me Bambi! Get a load of this room!” He snaps on a light and whistles again. Unlike the dark, outdated faux wood paneling in the lobby and halls, their room is covered in a clean coat of slate gray paint. The ceiling is a bright white with crown molding edging the room. “If Doctor Who spent half as much money upgrading his lobby as this room, he really would be booked full.”

Sam lets out a bark of laughter as he drops his backpack onto the grey leather wing back chair in the far left corner, and leaves his suitcase on the floor. “You didn’t buy that either, did ya? ‘Last room’. What’s that all about?”

Gabriel follows suit with his own luggage before pressing his hand into the closest pillow. “Whoa, it’s like a cloud.” The sheets are crisp white, covered by a light grey duvet with streaks of silver thread running in a diamond shape pattern. “Maybe he got an eyeful of that kiss you laid on me and thought we’d be a sure bet on a good show.”

Sam kicks off his shoes and drops down onto the bed. The bedding is so plush it cocoons around him momentarily. “You mean, like he’s got glory holes hidden somewhere?”

“You didn’t get that vibe?” He picks up the motel brochure and flips through it without reading any words.

Sam shrugs nonchalantly, tips his head back onto the pillow, and closes his eyes. “I did, but I told ya I’m an exhibitionist.”

Gabriel watches slack jawed as Sam laces his fingers behind his head and stretches out his body. The forgotten brochure falls from his numb fingers. The hem of Sam’s polo shirt shifts up, revealing low riding jeans secured by a thick, brown leather belt and a shiny silver buckle.

“Admiring my happy trail?”

His mouth opens and closes several times before he’s able to screw up his courage. “No, but I was plotting my route on your snail trail.”

Sam’s left eye opens. “Snail?”

The rush of his blood with each heartbeat and the shout of his inner voice telling him this shouldn’t be happening is deafening in his head, but all the same, Gabriel does his best to put on his ‘all is normal’ facade, and answers in a falsely confident tone. “Because I plan to take my sweet time trailing down.”

Sam’s eye closes again, and his arm leaves his head. He reaches down and bunches his shirt in his hand, giving Gabriel an eyeful of a tan, toned abdomen. _Looking kind of doughy in the middle these days, Gabey._ The unwanted memory busts through his facade, and it crumbles down around him. He swears he feels the poke of her well manicured finger above his belly button.

“We should take a walk,” he announces much louder than necessary, hoping Sam doesn’t notice the tremor in his voice. He turns and throws open the curtain as a distraction.

A rustle of fabric and the squeak of the bed, followed by soft footsteps, make Sam’s approach clear. “You must think I’m some kind of prude,” he says quietly, still facing the window.

Warmth settles between Gabriel’s shoulder blades with the placement of Sam’s hand. “I hardly think anyone who bites when they kiss can be described as a prude. I get it, Gabriel. Really. This cat and mouse thing we got going is fun. I like that you’re making me work for your attention.”

He leans into Sam’s hand. “I wouldn’t say you have to work for my attention. It’s more like waiting for me to get my head on straight.”

Sam’s hand leaves his back and comes down smartly on his ass. “Straight? Not around here. Let’s go out and see if we can manage to find our way to those indecent exposure charges you mentioned earlier.”

@@@@@

“I see an antique shop, antique shop, floral shop, bank, oh look something new, antique shop,” Sam chimes in with the last observation of Gabriel’s report on their first look down the block.

“The weather is nice, and the company is even better,” Sam replies with a bump of his hip to Gabriel’s- well not quite hip, more like rib cage- “and don’t be so negative, maybe you’ll find that collectable Dukes of Hazzard plate you’ve been dying to find.”

“I wasn’t really into the rednecks who didn’t know how to use a door handle. I was more into Spock.”

Sam lets out a soft laugh. “It was Bones for me. I like you more and more with everything I learn about you, Gabriel Milton.”

“Give it time, that’ll change,” Gabriel says under his breath.

“She really did a number on you, didn’t she?” Sam asks quietly.

Pausing at the corner until a car passes, Gabriel doesn’t answer as he steps off the curb. He releases the breath he was holding in hopes of calming his rising panic. “Are you one of those guys that likes to talk about his feelings?”

“I am,” Sam replies without apology. “But if I’m overstepping don’t be afraid to call me out on it.”

“Nah, you aren’t overstepping. I’m just not that great at...that,” he finishes weakly.

“Can I ask you questions? Again, if you don't want to answer just say, ‘pass’.”

“Shoot. It’s not like I have anything to hide, but I can’t make any promises that I'll be capable of answering.”

“Fair enough.” Sam slows to look at a window display of an old doctor’s kit. Gabriel figures it dates back to the 50’s, and he shudders to think what it’d be like working in a hospital back then.

“Yeesh, and I thought I had it bad,” Gabriel follows Sam as he moves on down the street.

Returning to the previous conversation, Sam asks, “Was this the first time she-”

“Rode a dick that wasn’t mine?” Gabriel finishes when Sam hesitates.

“I would’ve used different wording but, yeah, that.”

“Let’s call a spade a spade, and yes, as far as I know it was the first.”

“You think there were others.” It isn’t a question, Sam is making a statement and Gabriel’s grateful there isn’t a need for him to bring up the fact he’s been stuck on this very thing.

“I’m thinking maybe there have been.”

“Do you love her?”

Gabriel thinks back on their three year relationship and tries to remember the last time he felt happy or content in her presence. “Honestly, I don’t think I ever did. Kali is a beautiful woman. She could’ve had any pick of her choosing. And I’m not sure why, but she picked me. If I had to guess I’d say it was a matter of convenience. When we first met I had just moved to Nashville, and my work at the clinic was still really fulfilling. I was in a good place, and I was amenable to her life. Whatever made her happy, made me happy.”

“What happened?”

Gabriel isn’t even looking at the store fronts as they walk. His gaze is fixed on the sidewalk in front of him. One step at a time. One crack in the concrete at a time. “I honestly don’t know.” They walk in silence for nearly another block before Gabriel speaks again. He hasn’t allowed himself to really digest what happened. Kali left and he returned to his daily grind of work, work, and more work. Once in a while he’d slide in a few hours of sleep. Or at least laying down flat and closing his eyes. Whether he actually slept was always up for debate.

He thinks maybe it’s time to pull his head out of the sand. His life is passing him by at a rapid pace. He follows Sam into a small shop that appears to have a mix of new and antique items.

They continue their conversation as Sam wanders the store. “You know how it is when you first meet someone? You can’t get enough of each other. You call or text often. The sex is hot. The jokes are funny and you never notice behavior that’s really not great.”

Sam pauses to take a closer look at a collection of chinaware. “I do, but the real test comes when those things are no longer shiny. That’s when you find out if the bones of the relationship are sound.”

“Don’t I know it,” Gabriel sighs as he picks up a snow globe and shakes it. He watches the particles swirl around the Graceland mansion before setting it down again. “I wish I would’ve paid closer attention to that instead of letting those bones become crippled with rickets. But I didn’t.”

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. It’s not always easy to recognize a bad situation when you’re ass deep in it. What do you think about those?” Gabriel looks to where Sam is pointing up towards the ceiling. Hanging on the wall is a row of cuckoo clocks. “I think that would be a perfect gift for my brother.”

“Don’t you find them a little obnoxious?”

“Exactly,” Sam bounces on the balls of his feet as he grins ear to ear. “I think that one.”

Gabriel studies the ornate carved clock with a lumberjack decked out in a red and black plaid shirt rolled to the elbows, swinging an ax over a log. “I don’t know, Sam, isn’t it a bit….lumbersexual for a sibling gift?”

Sam’s grin turns mischievous. “Like I said, perfect. He’ll hate it.”

“I always heard siblings existed for the sole purpose of keeping boredom at bay. I never believed that until this moment.”

“Now you’re starting to understand,” Sam laughs. He catches the attention of the clerk and points to the clock before turning back to Gabriel. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you. Please continue.”

“I don’t even remember what I was saying. It’s not important anyway.”

Sam’s brow furrows and his head tilts to the side. “It’s important to me. You were saying you didn’t think you paid enough attention to your relationship. Which, by the way, I don’t believe.” Sam holds up his index finger. “Give me one sec while I pay. I’ll meet you out front.”

Gabriel nods his head in agreement and weaves his way through the merchandise as quickly as he’s able. Fresh air sounds like a welcome thing. He’s thinking maybe facing what happened with Kali isn’t such a good idea. Remembering what it felt like to be repeatedly scoffed at has his stomach churning.

Sam exits the store, picking up where they left off. “I mean, I’m not placing any blame on anyone because it’s none of my business, but there were two people in that relationship.”

“True but there’s plenty of blame on me.” Their footsteps fall quickly in sync as they continue down the block. “Don’t get me wrong, I did try, but I could’ve tried harder. I’d surprise her with candlelit dinners that weren’t fancy enough for her, and I’d get her tickets to the symphony she liked -even though I’d have to fight to stay awake- but the seats were never elite enough. Everything I said or did seemed to get on her nerves. Our physical contact- and I’m not talking about just sex- was almost non-existent. Often I’d see her cringe at my touch.”

“Oh fuck, Gabriel, that’s awful. I say this with zero judgement but, why did you stay together?”

Gabriel’s steps stutter briefly, but he recovers quickly. That right there might be the million dollar question in Gabriel’s opinion. Why did he stay? “I think, maybe,” he says slowly as the answer falls into place, “it was easier to be miserable with her than without. I honestly didn’t think I would find anyone new.”

“I guarantee you that isn’t true. You found me.”

Gabriel is grateful they’re walking side by side so Sam isn’t able to see the pained expression he feels on his face. He found him, but he’ll also be losing him by day’s end tomorrow.

“Do you think you were ever happy?”

Now he does stop in his tracks, eyes fixated on a tiny weed sprouting through the sidewalk. He wants to be that weed. He wants the will to fight to survive. He did find Sam. He may not have him long, but he doesn’t want to waste the little time he has. Can he do it though? Does he have it in him?

“Gabriel?” Sam backtracks his steps to stand in front of Gabriel. And beside that little weed.

“No. I don’t think I was ever happy with her. I _want_ to be happy, Sam. I want to find someone who will be happy with me. Someone who doesn’t just tolerate me but wants to know me.” Noticing where they’ve stopped, he jabs his finger at the front door. “I bet you money, if I asked her, she wouldn’t have any idea what my favorite flavor of ice cream is even though I always keep a pint in my freezer.”

Sam studies Gabriel for so long in silence he begins to think maybe he’s gone a step too far. He really does have a big mouth. Sam nods his head once, then walks into the ice cream parlor.

With peaked curiosity, Gabriel follows. Sam returns the employee’s greeting as he walks swiftly down the display of ice cream choices. He reaches the end then returns nearly to the beginning and stops. “This,” he says with a finger pressed to the curved glass.

Gabriel walks slowly to where Sam is standing, waiting patiently with a relaxed posture. He feels his stomach flutter because he _knows_. Before he even sees the contents of the tub or the wording on the small tag under Sam’s finger. He knows Sam has it.

“How?” Gabriel asks, completely shell shocked.

“Can we get one scoop of the butter pecan,” he hesitates before adding, “in a dish.” He glances at Gabriel who nods in confirmation. “And a scoop of the-”

“Wait,” Gabriel cuts him off, “let me give it a shot.” His first thought is to say green tea because it isn’t a super sugary choice, but then he remembers how Sam loved the gummy worms and changes his choice quickly. “And a scoop of the strawberry cheesecake.” He turns to see Sam grinning and throwing him a thumbs up. “Sweet but a bit savory.”

“Exactly what I was going to say.”

“Ok, how the hell did you know to choose butter pecan? Then again, it is kind of boring like me so maybe that's how you knew.”

“Boring?” Sam seems legitimately confused by Gabriel’s description of himself. “No, you’re hardly boring, Batman. I know you like the sweet, but I also know you’re a no nonsense kind of guy with a penchant for the southern flare. Butter pecan,” he pauses to accept the plastic dish from the teenager behind the counter with a nod of thanks before handing it to Gabriel, “is all of that.”

“It’s Bruce,” Gabriel reminds him as he accepts the ice cream, “and thanks.” Since Sam is already pulling out his wallet, Gabriel grabs a few napkins before choosing a spot to sit. Moments later, Sam joins him at the small, round table with the twisted wrought iron base and matching chairs.

“Enough about me,” Gabriel announces after several bites of ice cream, “I want to know more about Sam Winchester.”

Sam swipes his spoon down his tongue, leaving a trail of pink and Gabriel has never craved strawberries so hard in his life. “What do ya want to know?”

Gabriel clears his throat and shifts in his seat. “For starters, how is it you haven’t found your prince yet? Or princess,” he adds hesitantly. They haven’t had _that_ conversation yet. “I’m sure you’ve kissed your fair share of frogs.”

“Gender and sex are of little importance to me in the big scheme of things.”

“I can relate,” Gabriel tells him with a nod of his head.

“As for finding that person,” he shrugs and takes another bite. “I don’t know, I guess I haven’t found the best fit yet.”

“Have you ever come close?”

“I know you may find this difficult to believe,” Sam starts with a hint of sarcasm, “but when I like someone I jump in with both feet. Sometimes it works, sometimes it burns me but I always learn something, at the very least, about myself.”

“Care to share any of those pearls of wisdom?”

“I’ve learned to rely on my gut instinct. I’m pretty good at knowing if someone is worth my time. Nah ah ah ah,” Sam tells Gabriel with a wag of his finger in anticipation of his protest just as Gabriel hears a soft buzzing sound. Sam’s eyes grow comically wide as he first sucks in air then begins to cough. He stands up so abruptly his chair goes flying to the floor with a loud clang.

Alarmed, Gabriel also stands. “Whoa, was that a fl-”

“Bug! Ack!” His eyes squeeze shut as his hands flail in the air.

“Sam, it’s not gonna hurt you. Let me get you some wa-”

“Ah! I swear I can feel it squirming in my stomach!” He runs his fingers over his tongue like he’s trying to clean the slate.

“Not likely, my friend.” Gabriel rounds the table and sets Sam’s chair up right. Narrowly missing a fist to the temple, he manages to get a hand on Sam’s arm. “Sit before you hurt yourself.

Sam shakes his head vigorously, drops to his chair, and grabs his ice cream dish. “I can taste it, Gabe!” he chokes out. “The little hairy legs!”

Unable to hold it together anymore Gabriel lets out a bark of laughter. “I can promise you you’ve eaten worse in your life. Hey, Sam! Careful,” Gabriel warns as Sam shovels his remaining ice cream into his mouth at breakneck speed, “you’re gonna give yourself a brain free-”

“Fuck!” Sam cries as he drops the cup and pinches the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

“-freeze,” Gabriel finishes, laughing harder. Though he swallows his laughter when Sam looks up at him with narrowed eyes. “Sorry,” he says with a final muffled snort. “Not helping, I know.”

In reply Sam tilts his head at Gabriel, eyes still narrowed.

“It’ll pass. Just press the back of your tongue to the roof of your mouth.”

“Everything okay out here?”

“All good,” Gabriel assures the frazzled employee, “just a bit of a headache.” He reaches into his wallet and hands the man a few bills. “I’ll take a bottle of water, please.” He leaves the counter and grabs a water from the self serve cooler, opens it, and hands it to Sam. “It’s not warm, but I think you could use this.”

He’s pleased when Sam accepts the water without protest and downs half of the contents, but he waits a moment to be sure he’s settling down before returning to his seat opposite.

The hand holding the bottle drops to the table as the other covers his face. “I feel like such a horse’s ass.”

“Nah,” Gabriel tells him as he licks his spoon clean, “maybe a Venus Flytrap, but certainly not a horse’s ass.”

Sam groans over the sound of Gabriel’s laughter. “Gross,” he mutters before finishing the water.

After collecting the empty dishes and dumping them in the trash bin while Sam rubs his temples, he pats him on the shoulder. “Come on, big guy, let’s walk back to the motel. I think we both could use some sleep.”

Once outside, Gabriel’s words are proven correct by the slow pace they each take as they walk. Their shoulders hold the same matching slump. “Tell me something good waiting for you at home, Sam. Besides your brother, I mean.”

The question seems to perk Sam up and, he’s quick to answer. “Bones.”

“The doctor from Star Trek?” Gabriel asks, recalling his earlier comment.

“Close,” he chuckles. “My dog, named after the Star Trek doctor.”

Gabriel can’t help but smile. Somehow he knew Sam was a dog person. “I like dogs. My schedule isn’t compatible with a pet, but I like them very much. What kind of dog is Bones?”

“A big goofy Golden.”

Once again, Gabriel is not surprised by this information.

“Hey, I need to run inside the drug store on the corner up ahead. Do you need anything? Oh, I almost forgot! How’s your head?”

Before Gabriel can answer, Sam’s fingers are combing through his hair in search of his wound. “The size has shrunk considerably, and it doesn’t look like it’ll bleed anymore.”

“It’s all good. Doesn’t really hurt much either,” Gabriel reassures him. “No, I don’t think I need anything. I’ll just wait out here and send a few messages back home.”

“You know, I saw a bookstore less than a block back that way and across the street. Maybe they carry road atlases.”

“My google maps not good enough for ya?”

Sam punches Gabriel’s arm lightly. “Of course but call me old fashioned, I still like to read an actual book and hold a paper map.” He shrugs his shoulder before heading towards the store. “Your call. I’ll be quick.”

Gabriel shakes his head as he pulls out his phone. He likes Sam more and more with every passing minute of the day. He’s in so much trouble.

@@@@@

“I know it’s not even seven, but I think I could sleep for a week,” Sam cries as he flops down face first onto their bed, his bag from the drugstore still clutched in his hand.

“Don’t lay down yet, you’ll never get up again.” Gabriel taps Sam’s ankle as he walks past the bed to his suitcase. He drops the atlas onto the desk, pulls out clothes to sleep in, and gathers his toiletries. “But I hear ya, I know I should shower, but I don’t know if I can manage to stand that long.”

Sam props himself up onto his elbows and speaks around a wide yawn. “Skip the shower. I like your stink. We can conserve water in the morning together.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Sexy. The yawn really cinched the deal for me. I can wait if you want to get in there first.”

Sam waves his hand towards the door then drops back down on his face, making his words muffled. “All yours.”

Gabriel uses the toilet, washes his hands then brushes his teeth. After scrubbing his face he grips the porcelain of the sink as he stares at himself. “I don’t get what he sees in you,” he tells his reflected image. “Dude must be trippin.” On a bone weary sigh he dries his face and debates briefly on taking a shower after all. In the end, fatigue wins out, and he settles for a fresh application of deodorant.

Emerging from the bathroom wearing cotton shorts and a well worn rock band t-shirt, he expects to find Sam sound asleep, but he’s surprised to find him awake and flipping through the television channels, wearing only his jeans.

“Turns out it was a freak malfunction with the landing gear,” Sam informs Gabriel as he takes a seat at the foot of the bed.

Sam settles on a local news station just as the image of an airport fills the screen. The camera zooms in on the frighteningly tilted aircraft, and a gasp escapes Gabriel’s throat. His hand goes to his right bicep. It’s like he can feel the impact all over again. The terrified cries of the passengers ring in his ears, and he springs off the bed and goes to the head muttering, “You can turn it, Sam. I’ve seen this one and I know how it ends,” feeling Sam’s eyes on him but relieved when he doesn’t address the trembling of his shoulders.

“Then I won’t spoil it for you when I tell you it turns out to be a romantic comedy. The kind where two people meet under seemingly normal circumstances, have an instant attraction, experience a less than ideal situation together, and after much banter and sexual tension they finally live happily ever after. Together,” he adds as his gaze returns to the screen.

“Hmm,” Gabriel replies skeptically as he settles his back against the headboard. He pushes back to a full seated position almost immediately when Sam cries out.

“Holy shit! Gabe!”

“What?” he asks frantically, his heart racing. What else could go wrong today?

“Your arm!” Sam scoots closer to Gabriel and gingerly lifts the right sleeve of his shirt. “Fuck.”

“Oh,” Gabriel replies feeling very relieved. “That.” He braces himself for what he will see when he looks at his arm. He’s made a point to not look all day. Judging by the constant throb he’s felt he suspects it’s not very pretty to look at. He’s right. The bruise is almost the size of Gabriel’s fist with varying shades of purple and red. “Just a bruise. Could’ve been much worse.”

“Are you seeing something I’m not? This looks like you were rammed by a sledgehammer.” Sam’s eyes are wide and his mouth is turned down in a frown.

“Felt like it too.”

“And how did that happen?” Sam cries again, just as shocked.

Gabriel follows Sam’s bewildered gaze to his left thigh and sees two oval shaped bruises peeking from beneath his shorts. “Huh. Didn’t feel those,” Gabriel comments calmly as he pulls up the cloth to reveal three additional marks. The realization of how they got there sends a flash of possessive heat running through his body.

Gabriel reaches over to grasp Sam’s wrist and lays it over the bruises. His relaxed fingertips align perfectly with the purple shapes. Sam pulls his hand away as if Gabriel’s skin had burned him.

He covers his mouth with the same hand while his eyes grow even wider. “I am so sorry! I don’t even remember grabbing you! Shit!” His hand leaves his face to run through his hair.

The gesture reminds Gabriel how agitated Sam appeared as he spoke on the phone in the airport. How helpless Gabriel had felt from the ticket line as he watched Sam become increasingly unglued. This time he doesn’t feel as helpless. This time he can do something to help.

Gabriel reaches up and pulls Sam into a kiss. He keeps it brief, with minimal involvement from his tongue but enough to convey to Sam he is okay. That they’re both okay. He pulls back enough to rest his forehead against Sam’s. Looking him in the eye he tells him, “Don’t stress, Nightwing, you can mark me up anytime.”

Sam’s eyes close briefly, and he inhales deeply. His eyes open as he slowly exhales through his nose. His eyes are glistening and sad. “Thanks, Batman. Um, I’m gonna go get cleaned up for bed.”

Gabriel can’t help himself, and he probably looks like a fool, but he kisses the tip of Sam’s nose without regrets. “It’s Bruce.” He’s rewarded with a small, albeit, brief smile before Sam pulls away and leaves the room, toothbrush in hand.

Gabriel contemplates how quickly their moods seem to switch on a dime. One taking over when the other is in need. He wonders if that’s what it’s like in a healthy relationship, but he’s too tired to land on an answer. He falls back onto the headboard with a groan. He feels as if he’s just come home from a double shift at work. Grabbing the remote from Sam’s pillow, he flips through the channels until he finds a cooking show. Tossing the remote aside, he leaves the bed long enough to grab the road atlas and a pen from his carry on bag.

Once he’s settled into a comfortable position on the bed he flips to the state of Missouri and highlights what he thinks may be the quickest path home. He figures they need to have a set path in place before they can even look into veering off into other attractions and sights. He’s got his phone in hand to search for things to do along the way when Sam emerges from the bathroom.

He climbs in under the sheet smelling of winterfresh listerine mouthwash and the already familiar tangy musk of Sam’s skin. Coupled with the fact he’s only wearing boxer briefs has Gabriel sitting up a little taller.

As a distraction he tosses the atlas onto the floor and plugs in his phone. “We should be impressed with our progress, we’ve managed to make it 40 miles on a 590 mile trip.”

“As I always tell my students, progress is progress,” Sam replies around a wide yawn.

“Smart teacher.” Gabriel scoots down until he’s even with his pillow. He props himself up on his elbow and watches Sam as he digs the heel of his hand into his eye. “Is it odd I feel completely comfortable sharing this bed with you?”

Sam leans in close enough to lay a quick kiss on Gabriel’s mouth. “Not odd. That makes me very happy.” He pinches the picture of the guitar with red wings on Gabriel’s shirt. “What I find odd is how much clothing you’re wearing.”

_I don’t like the feel of your clammy skin on mine in the middle of the night. Can’t you wear a shirt for me, Gabey?_ Gabriel lies onto his pillow and looks up at the ceiling. “I tend to run cold.”

“Mmm hmm,” Sam hums. “Somehow I get the feeling there’s more to that answer.”

Gabriel tips his chin up to the ceiling but can’t bring himself to look at Sam. “Like I said, smart teacher.” A startled “oh” leaves his mouth right before it’s covered with Sam’s mouth. His tongue rolls around Gabriel’s, spreading the winterfresh across his taste buds. His jaw moves rhythmically as if he’s trying to devour Gabriel. His hand cradles his neck as he slows, then pulls away, leaving Gabriel breathless. He smiles softly down at Gabriel before scooting back to his side of the bed.

“That was...uh...wow,” is all Gabriel is able to manage.

“Let me remind you, I like you and I want nothing more than to do more of that with you but I also know you need time. I want you to take all the time you need.”

Gabriel wants to remind him time isn’t a luxury for them but he also knows what Sam is saying is true. Kali is too far in his head and that’s not fair to Sam. “Uh, thanks, Sam. I just don’t know if I trust myself to-” he breaks off with a frustrated groan because he doesn’t know how to explain.

“You don’t think you can trust yourself to not place your feelings and reactions about her on me?”

“Yes!” he cries relieved. “How do you do that?” Gabriel pops up to his elbow. “That’s exactly what I was trying to get at.”

“You’ll get there. In the meantime,” he grabs the remote control and holds it in the air, “I say we watch a little television then get some much needed sleep.”

“And tomorrow we seek out the weird and unusual,” Gabriel finishes as he lays his head onto his pillow.

“Oh no, that will not do,” Sam tells him. He spreads his left arm out wide and taps his chest with the right.

“Don’t tell me you’re a cuddler.”

“That dryer sheet bear’s got nothin on me.” He tips his chin nearly to his chest, lowers his brow and looks up through his lashes at Gabriel.

“How the hell am I supposed to resist _that_?” Gabriel cries in vain.

Sam shrugs his bare shoulder and adds a crooked smile to his pleading puppy dog face.

“Just until you fall asleep.”

“Fair enough,” he agrees as Gabriel sets his head on Sam’s wide chest.

The moment Sam’s arms engulf Gabriel’s shoulders he knows there’s no way he’s moving even when Sam is asleep. He’s never been one to cuddle but this feels nice. This feels...safe.

The chef on the screen is only minutes into his demonstration of Paella when Gabriel feels his eyelids grow heavy. Lips press to the top of his head. “Good night, Batman.”

“Bruce,” Gabriel mutters as Sam’s breathing lulls him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This new way of life hasn't been very accommodating to my writing process but fear not, Batman & Nightwing are always in my thoughts. I promise the next update will finally live up to it's 'E' rating. Thank you for your patience! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for the long wait! Life has been...well I don't have to tell any of you. Thanks for sticking with me, I appreciate each and every one of you. <3

The buzzing sound in room #4 of the _Crossroads Inn_ grows increasingly louder until it eventually pierces the unconscious mind of Gabriel, who for the first time in months, is buried deep in a sound and restful sleep. He wakes with a twitch, and searches the bedside table blindly for his phone.

Without looking at the screen he answers the incoming call. “Yellow,” he croaks into the phone. His right arm involuntarily tightens around the shifting figure currently draped over his body.

“Good morning, Mr. Milton, this is Ruby calling from _Hertz_ rental. I’m calling to inform you your replacement vehicle will be delivered by 10am.”

“Great. Thank you.”

“We thank you for your business and hope you think of Hertz the next time you’re in need of a ride.”

Gabriel opens his eyes for the first time that morning and looks down at Sam’s sleeping form. _Not as long as he’s around._ “Uh, sure. Thanks,” he mutters into the phone before dropping it back onto the table.

A glance at the clock tells him he has just under an hour. He really needs to relieve his protesting bladder, but on the other hand, being pinned down by Sam Winchester is worth the wait. He picks his phone back up and runs a search on ‘Missouri roadside attractions and oddities’.

For several minutes he falls down a rabbit hole of museums, and ‘worlds largest’ points of interest. Chuckling to himself as he pictures Sam seeing the largest pecan and groaning over _Leila’s Hair Museum_.

“Care to share with the class, Mr Milton?” Sam’s voice is raspy- and sexy as hell-as he stretches like a cat against Gabriel’s body.

He sets his phone down on the table and shifts until he feels Sam melt against him.

“Hmmm, I like that,” Sam sighs as his arm settles back into place over Gabriel’s rib cage, and his nose rubs over his chest. “But don’t stop with your hand.”

“Huh?” Gabriel grunts then looks at his right hand and freezes. He hadn’t even realized he’d been combing his fingers through Sam’s hair as he searched the internet. _Huh_ , he thinks again. _Now ain’t that something?_ His fingers resume their movement.

“Mmm,” Sam hums, “I think I need to wake up like this every morning.”

“Hey, Sam, I’m gonna need you to stop moaning like that. It’s doing things to me.”

Sam lifts his head and peers up at Gabriel. There’re imprint lines on his cheek from Gabriel’s shirt and his eyes are shining bright. Gabriel agrees with Sam in that moment, he also has a need to wake up like this every morning. “We can always do something about that.” He wags his eyebrows and shimmies his hips.

Gabriel sucks in air as a bolt of electricity runs through his groin. As gracefully as he’s able, he slides out from under Sam’s body. “Nope, nope, nope. Even if I didn’t have to pee like a race horse our first time is not going to be with morning breath and unwashed bodies.” He drops a kiss to the top of Sam’s head before bolting to the bathroom.

“But I like your stink!” Sam calls after him on a chuckle.

He stands at the sink, waiting for his pressure to lower. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ He mentally chastises his reflection as he brushes his teeth. _You’ve got a guy who’s practically a greek god throwing himself at your feet and your first instinct is to run. That’s all kinds of wrong._

He cools down enough to finally do his business and return to the bedroom. Sam passes him just outside the door and gives his ass a quick rap before leaving the room. Well at least he’s not upset with him, Gabriel thinks with relief.

He’s gathering clean clothes when Sam emerges from the bathroom. He sidles up behind Gabriel and begins to kiss along the column of his neck. “Checkout isn’t until noon, what’s the rush?”

Gabriel’s head tips back against Sam’s shoulder. “Dear lord that feels good,” he groans. He shakes his head and pulls away just enough to keep Sam close but no longer attached to his neck. “There’s no rush, but that call was from the rental place. The car will be here soon. I’ll take care of that while you get some more sleep and then maybe we can find a nice place for breakfast.”

He presses a final kiss into the tender skin of Gabriel’s neck before stepping away. “I’d love nothing more, Batman.”

Gabriel is both grateful and saddened by the space between them. “I have just enough time for a quick shower. You should go back to sleep,” he suggests to Sam.

“Nah. I’m normally an early riser. This is actually a late start for me.” He drops down onto the bed and reaches for the television remote. “I’m going to check the news then maybe give my brother a call.”

Gabriel takes a short, but thorough, shower. He does his best to keep his mind clear of thoughts-and fantasies- of the man on the other side of the wall.

He finds Sam lounging on the bed, awake, and on his phone. He greets Gabriel with the same crooked smile he’s come to crave as he finishes up his call.

Gabriel grabs the rental keys, wallet and room card. “No need to end on my account. This shouldn’t take long.” He slips on his shoes and approaches the bed. “Text me if you need anything.” A thought occurs to him, ignoring the fact throwing a comment like that at Sam feels so...domestic. “Oh, wait, you don’t have my number.” He rattles off the digits as Sam plugs them into his phone.

“Got it,” Sam smiles up at him even as Gabriel’s phone vibrates on the bedside table. “And now you have mine.”

His hand slides his phone into his pocket as his lips meet Sam’s in a kiss. “I’ll be back soon.” He turns on his heel, takes two steps and stops. Turning back hesitantly he asks, “Was that weird? Did I just make it weird? I just kissed you goodbye like it’s our habit.” He turns back around and speaks to the door as he approaches it. “Yeah, I’m sorry that might’ve been weird.” _Why can’t he stop his nonsense rambling??_

He’s reaching for the doorknob when Sam stops him with a hand on his elbow. He pulls until Gabriel faces him. “Don’t ever apologize for kissing me.” He pauses before adding, “Unless of course your intention is to _not_ return.” Sam cuts Gabriel’s reply off with a kiss. A kiss that has Gabriel’s heartbeat quickening and his palms sweating. “I’ll be here waiting. Hurry back.” He winks at Gabriel, slaps his ass, then walks further into the room.

The static buzzing in Gabriel’s head is fading to a dull white noise by the time he reaches the lobby door. Sam has him under a spell, there’s no doubt in Gabriel’s mind, but he’s certainly not about to complain. A tow truck, tailed by a small SUV, is pulling into the lot just as Gabriel reaches the tiny, useless car.

A petite woman with brunette hair emerges from the new vehicle and approaches Gabriel “Mr. Milton?”

“Yes, but please call me Gabe.”

“Hello, Gabe, I’m Ruby, we spoke this morning. Here are your keys, we apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you.”

“No worries,” Gabriel assures her as she drops the keys into his waiting palm, “really. I know shit happens. I’m just grateful you were able to get me a replacement. This actually works out in my -well, our- favor.” he tells her with a nod towards the blue Rav4. “My traveling companion is the size of a lumberjack and I think this may be more comfortable for him.” Gabriel peers into the passenger window and nods when his suspicions are confirmed. “Oh yeah, lots of room for the Jolly Green Giant’s legs to uncurl. Thank you.”

“No problem, Mr-uh, Gabe. I just need a quick peek at your driver’s license and a few signatures and you can be on your way.”

Gabriel hands over his license, Ruby makes a notation on the clipboard she carries, then hands it to Gabriel to sign. He glances over the form before scrawling his name at the bottom. As he returns the paperwork to Ruby he notices, for the first time since their arrival, the tow truck driver. Gabriel finds he’s surprised it took so long. Had he’d encountered this broad shouldered, bearded man dressed in navy coveralls and a fisherman’s cap days ago he surely would’ve had several fantasies play out in a span of seconds. But that was then. Today, Gabriel gives the man a curt nod before walking to the driver’s side door of the Rav4. His mind is laser focused on only one man today.

He thanks Ruby once again for the prompt service before climbing into the SUV. He’s anxious to get back to Sam but first he’d like to be able to bring something back to the room. He’s grateful for how patient Sam’s been with his constant stream of mixed signals. As he starts the engine he recalls seeing a coffee shop with a drive thru a few blocks down the road.

He isn’t even sure if Sam drinks coffee. Maybe he prefers tea. By the time he’s reached the speaker to order he’s decided to cover all bases. He orders his coffee with extra sugar, a black coffee for Sam and hot water with an assortment of tea bags.

As he waits for his order to be made, Gabriel realizes the fact he doesn’t know what Sam would prefer sits heavy in his gut. Sam seems to be able to read him like a book and yet he isn’t even able to settle on coffee or earl grey. Another thought occurs to him as he pulls away from the window that makes Gabriel feel worse yet. Sam’s _always_ hot. What if he doesn’t like hot beverages at all? What if he would’ve ordered iced tea? Or water? “Fuck, Milton! Can’t you do anything right?” he chastised himself out loud.

His hand tugs through his hair with a heavy sigh. Sam was right the night before. Kali really has done a number to his head, he thinks as he throws the gear into park and stares at the front door of the Crossroads Inn. How is this fair to Sam? Sam has done nothing but be completely open and honest with his feelings and his intentions. In the short time together he’s never, not once, shown Gabriel any glimmer of malice or disdain for his company.

What’s been holding him back? Is he afraid to fall any harder for Sam knowing it’s only going to end in more heartbreak? He _knows_ Sam isn’t anything like Kali and he needs to end this comparison, even if it’s all been on a subconscious level in his head. He realizes he needs to put his past behind him and move on. But he can’t do that sitting in an empty parking lot.

“Hello,” the same man from the night before greets Gabriel as he fills the display of tourist attraction brochures. Gabriel wonders if he ever leaves this building. “Were the accommodations to your liking?”

He doesn’t stop but he does slow his pace as he answers Crowley. “All was perfect. Check out is noon?”

“Twelve o’clock, yes, that is unless you and the moose you arrived with would care to stay another night?”

“Uh, no, we’ll be leaving today,” Gabriel hesitates, debating on whether to address the odd choice in names for Sam, and decides he doesn't want to waste anymore time getting back to their room, “but I do believe we’ll be getting a late start this afternoon so charge us how you see fit. Thanks.” He rushes off down the hallway, riding the waves of the man’s chortle.

@@@@@

Steam is billowing from the bathroom. Gabriel hears a faint drip of the shower head as he walks into their room. Sam’s back is to the door and he has yet to notice he isn’t alone. His ears are obscured by his damp hair but if the soft singing is any indication, Gabriel figures he must have his earbuds in.

_“Ba da da da da, da da da-”_

His jeans are up but barely hanging onto his slim hips, the ends of his unfastened belt seem to dance as his body twists with the movement of his arms when he pulls on a bright purple tee shirt. His shoulder blades undulate under the tight fitting fabric, and Gabriel quickly sets the drink tray onto the dresser before he drops it.

_“Love remained a drug that’s the high and not the pill.”_

Gabriel watches transfixed as Sam adjusts his shirt, and runs his hands through his hair before settling them onto his hips, pausing to look out the window. Gabriel clears his throat but Sam doesn’t turn. He makes another attempt, this time saying his name.

 _“My eyes become large and the light that y-”_ it's almost as if he senses Gabriel rather that hears him when Sam spins on his heel. His face lights up when he sees Gabriel standing there. His smile is wide as he pulls the white earbuds out. “Oh hey! Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.” With only the slightest of pauses, Sam continues. “So get this, I googled the lyrics for that song.”

Gabriel kicks off his shoes as Sam speaks but he isn’t really catching everything he’s saying. He can’t hear over the pounding of his heart. His palms grow clammy as he stares at Sam. It’s not just the fact Sam could’ve walked straight out of a GQ magazine that’s got Gabriel on sensory overload- although that does play a part- but the fact Sam is so completely at ease in Gabriel’s presence. He greeted Gabriel as if they’ve been walking into each other’s space for years instead of mere hours.

_That smile._

“.....wrong all along-”

_A laugh that lights Gabriel up from the inside._

“Kiss…...grey…. _not_ grave. Isn’t that-”

_Wide chest_

_Arms_

_Hands_

“......okay?”

“Hmm,” Gabriel hums as he walks towards the bed. Before he knows it, he’s stepped up onto the bed and is walking across the cloud of a comforter in order to reach Sam on the opposite side. His pupils grow wider the closer Gabriel gets.

In one motion, Gabriel drops to his knees, and pulls Sam close. Something akin to a snarl leaves his throat as one arm wraps around Sam’s waist and the other hand grasps the back of his head. Their mouths slot together and tongues slide, hot and wet. A moan escapes Gabriel as Sam encircles his body, pressing their chests together.

Sam breaks from their kiss and moves down the column of Gabriel’s neck, pressing urgent kisses into his skin. “I thought you wanted to take this slow.”

“I was wrong.” Gabriel grabs Sam’s face and hauls him back to his mouth. He leans his weight to his left until Sam places a knee onto the bed then falls with him. He pushes Sam to his back and throws his knee over to straddle Sam’s hips. Gabriel rucks up his shirt and covers Sam’s nipple with his mouth while his hands run up along his rib cage.

“I like it when you’re wrong,” Sam gasps. His hips rise up off the bed to press against Gabriel, rocking slowly while his fingers thread through Gabriel’s hair.

“Mmm,” Gabriel hums as he makes his way to the other nipple. He sets about turning that one just as purple as it’s partner. He relishes the way Sam can’t seem to keep still, and his hands continuously roam over Gabriel’s head and neck. “Keep making those sweet little panting sounds and I’ll make a point to be wrong more often.”

Sam reaches between their bodies and rubs over the front of his jeans. “I have a very hard point for you,” he gasps. The sight of Sam’s face rippling with pleasure at his own touch pushes Gabriel further south. He mouths over his tight abdomen until he reaches his waist. Looking up at Sam, he sends him a silent, pleading question.

“Fuck, yes! Please. I give you free range.” One leg hooks over Gabriel’s waist as Sam squirms in anticipation. “Just please touch me already. Fuck, the way you look at me makes me feel soo good, Gabriel.”

Now it’s Gabriel reaching down to rub his hard cock. He’s still amazed he’s having this effect on Sam, but in this moment he’s not about to question it. His fingers deftly hook in his waistband and pull down, he steps off the bed and slides Sam’s jeans clear of his body. Returning to the bed just as quickly, he places his mouth over the outline of Sam’s firm cock.

“Well proportioned, I see,” Gabriel practically salivates.

“I want you to see more. Please,” Sam pleads.

Gabriel runs his tongue over Sam’s inner thigh, nibbling the thin skin lightly with his front teeth while his fingers once again hook over the elastic.

“Wait!” Sam cries out as his body bends in half.

Gabriel’s hands go up into the air and he slides to the side and clear of Sam’s body. “Sorry, I-”

“No, no,” Sam rushes to reassure Gabriel with a hand to his shoulder. He shakes his head, and gulps in air. “No, I have stuff. _Things_. Fuck! You have my brain all gooey.”

Relief floods Gabriel. “Don’t scare me man. Things?” His gaze follows where Sam is gesturing with his hand. “Something in your bag?” A thought occurs to Gabriel. “Oh! Rubbers?”

“Yes!” Sam falls onto his back again. “Those. And _hurry_.”

“You really are bossy,” Gabriel teases him as he slides off the bed and grabs Sam’s backpack. Inside is the bag from the drugstore. “Well you cheeky monkey! I had no idea that’s what you went in there to get.” Gabriel pulls out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

“I put the boy scouts to shame.”

“Always prepared, indeed.” He throws the bottle on the bed and rips open the box. Next he tears off a condom, drops it near the lubricant, then tosses the box into Sam’s bag. “Now where were we?”

“Don’t you dare!” Sam orders when Gabriel grasps his shirt in order to pull it over his head. “I get to take those clothes off of that body.” He rolls onto his knees and moves to the edge of the bed to meet Gabriel. He waits for Gabriel to give him the green light and after a brief internal battle, Gabriel nods.

While maintaining eye contact, Sam slowly lifts Gabriel’s shirt up and over his head. He tosses it onto the floor. Gabriel feels the blush spread from his ears clear down to his chest as Sam’s gaze moves from his eyes downward.

“Delicious,” Sam mutters before kissing Gabriel. The kisses down his neck and collarbone start gentle but pick up urgency the further down he gets on Gabriel’s chest. Sam’s hands skim over Gabriel’s skin, sending a current through his blood. He shifts until he’s seated on the edge of the bed and unbuttons Gabriel’s jeans.

He can’t help but grin at Sam’s reaction. “I’m the cheeky monkey? Look at you free balling it this whole time.”

He answers Sam with a little shrug. “I don’t like to feel so constricted. With clothes anyway,” he adds with a nip to Sam’s earlobe. “Like you said, free range,” he informs him when Sam pauses with his hand on Gabriel’s fly, fingertips just inside the open zipper.

In one smooth move, Sam has Gabriel’s jeans pushed to the floor, allowing his hard cock to spring free. Warmth engulfs him when Sam wraps his long fingers around his shaft. The pressure weakens his knees and he braces his hands on Sam’s shoulders. “Fuuck, Sam.”

“Yes, but first,” he finishes his thought by stretching his lips over the head of his cock, curling his tongue to cradle the underside, sucking as he moves down. Gabriel’s toes press into the carpet and his fingers dig into firm muscle.

“Sam, hhuh,” he pants out, unable to form any other coherent words. His vision grows fuzzy the more Sam works him over. “Sam, Sam you gotta slow down. Fffuck that feels good, but, ugh, I’m gonna end this before it begins.”

He pulls off with a loud pop and slows the stroke of his hand. “Can’t have that. Not until you fuck me good and hard, Batman.”

Gabriel pushes on Sam’s shoulders until he falls back onto the bed. Gabriel crawls over Sam’s body, following him as he scoots closer to the head of the bed. “Bruce always aims to please.”

Sam pushes down his boxer briefs, allowing Gabriel to finish pulling them off. He flings the red cloth over his shoulder as he admires his long, curved cock. “Now _that_ is a meal,” Gabriel groans before getting his first taste of Sam. He isn’t able to swallow his full length but judging by the way Sam pulls at his hair and shoulders he doesn’t think Sam is put off by this fact. His knees bend and his hips rise off the bed.

Gabriel loosens his jaw and hums in encouragement, allowing Sam to thrust through his stretched lips until he’s breathless. Sam’s ass drops to the bed as Gabriel gives one final pull. He scrambles to recover as he finds himself moving forward. Sam has him under the arms as he drags him up. “I need to kiss you.”

Their warm bodies align and quickly mold together. Their cocks slide and their hips rock as Sam’s legs wrap around Gabriel’s waist. He covers Sam’s mouth, swallowing down their shared grunt. Their teeth nearly clank, both feeling frantic to taste every bit of the other. Sam pulls at Gabriel’s bottom lip with his teeth before shifting to do the same to his ear lobe. His breath is hot in Gabriel’s ear as he speaks. “I don’t want to waste any more time. I feel empty. Fill me up, Batman.” He pulls back, cups Gabriel’s face, and shakes his head. “No, that’s not right. Fill me full, _Gabriel_ ,” he corrects.

A surge of need rushes through Gabriel. A pulsing insistence he’s never had before to make another person feel good. He pours that urgency into a deep kiss while his hands slide down Sam’s body and around his hips to finally fill his palms with the thick flesh of his ass cheeks. He’s rewarded with a deep groan from Sam.

“Yes, yes,” he pleads as he angles his hips to the side, allowing Gabriel more room to maneuver.

Gabriel takes advantage of the space and slides his finger down Sam’s crack, expecting to feel the drag of the puckered muscle. A sound nothing short of pleasure leaves his throat when the tip of his finger slides into a worked open hole. He pulls back from their kiss to look into Sam’s face. His cheeks are pink with what Gabriel takes as a hint of shyness. “Told ya I didn’t want to waste time.” He clears his throat and looks up at the ceiling. His sudden demure behavior is so out of character for Sam that Gabriel finds it very endearing. But also extremely hot. “I was in the shower and thought it wouldn’t hurt to-”

“Be prepared,” Gabriel finishes.

“Yeah.”

“I’m gonna refrain from making a boy scout joke because that would be in poor taste, but I want you to know I _want_ to.”

“Points for trying,” Sam tells him. “Now can we get you wrapped up?” Sam reaches behind him and grabs the condom from his pillow and tears it open. Gabriel grits his teeth and fights the urge to thrust up into Sam’s hand as his practiced fingers roll the rubber into place.

“Thanks for the helping hand,” Gabriel remarks as he takes another look over Sam’s body.

“I know how you can repay the favor,” Sam informs him as he faces the head of the bed then drops to his hands and knees

“Oh SamSamSam,” Gabriel chants quietly in awe as his hands run down his back, squeezing as he moves down.

Sam’s head drops past his shoulders, and he rocks back on his knees, rubbing his ass along Gabriel’s cock. “Gabriel, your touch is burning me up. Please, I need more.”

Gabriel knows this isn’t an act but all the same he finds it difficult to believe. How is this real? The most beautiful person Gabriel has ever met has literally presented himself. He can feel something building inside him. A feeling he’s never experienced before. Confidence.

He angles his body, partially covering Sam’s back in order to reach his mouth. The kiss is sloppy but no less satisfying. He plucks the bottle from the bed and coats his fingers. They pant almost in unison with the first slow slide of Gabriel’s finger. “Good work, Sam. Very proficient,” Gabriel commends him in a cooing voice as he attempts to add a second finger.

Sam shakes his head vigorously. “Make it quick.”

With his free hand, Gabriel reaches down to take Sam in hand. He makes slow, even pressured strokes to his cock while his fingers work to loosen his muscle. Sam’s rocking on his knees, making soft whimpering sounds. His hair is plastered to his forehead. “Look how beautiful you are, Sam. Just gorgeous.” He bends to kiss along Sam’s back, tasting the salty sweat.

Sam pushes to his knees, putting a stop to Gabriel’s movement. He pulls Gabriel to his chest and wraps his arms around his shoulders in a vice like grip as his mouth feasts. The taste of Sam’s tongue and the slow grind of his hips has Gabriel’s blood boiling and he finds he’s now feeling Sam’s urgency.

“I don’t want to wait anymore.” Sam searches out the bottle and hands it to Gabriel as he returns to his previous position. Gabriel’s head tips back and a gasp leaves him as he slicks up his nearly neglected cock. He wipes his hand over his thigh then moves behind Sam.

“Mmmm hmmm, next time we aren’t in such a rush I want you to ride my tongue.” He grabs each of his cheeks and pulls them apart, revealing Sam’s entrance. Releasing one, he braces his cock and rubs it along his hole.

“Fuuck, Gabe.”

Butterflies start to flutter in Gabriel’s stomach as he lines up and presses forward. Meeting resistance he pulls back then pushes forward again. The head of his cock pops through and the pressure has his nerves buzzing. “You sure you’re ready?” Gabriel asks, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

“Very.” He clenches around Gabriel, spurring him forward, this time with more enthusiasm.

Sam sucks air in through his teeth and his hand comes back to push against Gabriel’s hip. “Maybe not so ready. Oomph.”

Gabriel pulls out completely, mortified with himself for not taking more care. “Sam! I-”

“I’m fine!” Sam tells him as he straightens to Gabriel’s level. “That was all on me. You’re just so fucking hot I didn’t want to wait. Lay down,” he commands with a point to the bed.

“Let me-”

“Lay down,” he repeats with an even tone and piercing eyes.

Gabriel does what he’s told and lays flat on the bed, knees slightly bent. His eyes track Sam’s movements as he coats his palm before climbing onto Gabriel’s thighs. The energy running through him has Gabriel practically vibrating in place.

If someone had told Gabriel he’d find himself in this very situation he’d have carted them off to the second floor of his clinic in order to have their head examined. And yet, here he is. Not only is this a reality but Gabriel has a new realization taking shape.

Typically someone of Sam’s physical stature would make Gabriel feel like he’s gotta prove himself- be louder, make funnier jokes, be smarter in his conversation-all to distract from the fact he’s actually very average and unnoticeable.

But looking up at Sam now, Gabriel doesn’t have that urge. Holding Sam in his lap- this tall, lean man with his broad chest and shoulders that seem to hold the world-would normally make Gabriel want to change the situation. Turn it all around.

But he doesn’t.

Sam is beautiful. And sexy. And strong, but that isn’t what has Gabriel’s skin burning, his heart racing and yes his cock pulsing. All that is true but what he’s really thinking about is how Sam seems to light up whenever Gabriel walks into the room. How Sam respected his need to wait without making Gabriel feel like he was being selfish or putting him out. How he not only pays attention to the tiniest of details but also cares about them.

Someone like that needs to be cherished. And protected. Gabriel wants to be the one to do that. He surges up to a semi seated position,wraps his arms around Sam’s rib cage, and engages him in a kiss. Sam rocks gently in his lap, making small whimpering sounds that only intensifies Gabriel’s need to treasure Sam.

“I want to make you feel good, Sam,” he mutters against the skin of Sam’s neck while his fingers dig into the space between his ribs.

Sam’s hand engulfs their cocks and strips firmly. “Then lay back down.”

If that’s what Sam wants, that’s what Sam gets. Gabriel follows Sam’s instructions and returns to his back. Sam slicks Gabriel up, making him gasp. Next he rises to his knees, braces Gabriel’s cock, and lines up his body.

Gabriel stays as still as possible, watching Sam’s face intently for any signs of discomfort. His descent is slow, with many stops and starts, but with a sigh he’s able to sheath Gabriel completely.

Sam’s mouth drops open on a pant when Gabriel fists his cock and strokes him slowly, reawakening his waned erection. His hips grind gently and Gabriel rises off the bed in order to push back, changing his angle by the smallest degree, in search of-

“Ah! Sam cries out, his hands bracing on Gabriel’s chest. He continues to stroke Sam as his free hand touches his thigh, arm then neck. Gabriel thrusts forward again, this time with more determination, and it seems to light a fuse under Sam. He lifts himself up onto his knees, squeezing around Gabriel’s shaft on the stroke up until his cock catches on his rim, then slams down on a near perfect slide.

The wind is knocked clear from Gabriel’s chest on a sharp exhale.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you,” Sam pants as he rises above Gabriel again.

This time, Gabriel digs his heels against the bed and meets Sam halfway with a thrust upward. Sam’s head falls backward as his cries of pleasure are shot towards the ceiling. Gabriel’s hands roam Sam’s body. Squeezing and rubbing hard muscle. Sam’s shaggy hair, still wet from his shower, is plastered to his forehead, and sweat rolls from his face and yet his rhythm never falters. Gabriel meets him each time, making Sam cry out partial words and guttural grunts, each sounding all the more erotic to Gabriel’s ears.

Sam moves his feet until they are flat on the bed. He leans backwards and braces his hands on Gabriel’s thighs in order to bounce on Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel gently pushes against the inside of Sam’s knees until they fall to the side, allowing Gabriel better access to the sight above him. He watches as his cock is enveloped again and again in Sam’s heat. His mouth waters at the way Sam’s long cock bobs between his legs.

He’s vaguely aware of the low pull in his gut and the overall feeling of floating that’s taken over his body. He’s become so enraptured by the sound of Sam’s increasingly loud grunts of ‘huh, huh,’ each time the head of Gabriel’s cock head brushes over his prostate, he doesn’t notice how his own movements have become erratic. His gaze is trained on Sam’s hands- his long, slender fingers- as they glide over his own chest and his thumb and index finger tweak his nipples. He’s so distracted by the way Sam’s lips look as they form Gabriel’s name over and over in a chant, he isn’t aware of how choppy his breathing is.

On a sharp intake of air, Gabriel stills his hips and bends at the waist, cradling Sam’s waist with one arm and his shoulders with the other. “Sam, I can’t-I’m gonna-fuuuck you’re so-”

Sam cuts his frenzied words off with a dirty kiss. Gabriel does his best to think of anything to keep from ending this so soon after they’ve begun, but the taste of Sam on his tongue, the smell of his tangy sweat, and the grind of his ass over his cock has carried him to the point of no return.

Sam wraps those long fingers over Gabriel’s shoulders and pushes with his palms until Gabriel is on his back once again. “Don’t hold back. Fuck me hard, and show me how good this feels for you.”

Gabriel doesn’t need to be told twice. With a near growl, he pumps into Sam with an intensity he’s never felt before. His orgasm builds and builds, teetering on that edge of pleasure. The point where it feels like nothing in the world could be more mind blowing but you _know_ it’s only the beginning. He holds that moment for as long as he’s able.

Gabriel’s attempt at a breath is cut off with the closure of his throat in a silent cry while his muscles lock up and his cock pumps into Sam. All sound is drowned out by his heartbeat pulsing, and his vision becomes hazy. After what seems like an eternity of pure bliss, he drops bonelessly to the bed as he pants heavily.

“Looks like we have matching bruises now. Fuck, Batman, that was hot.”

“Wh- hmmph.” Gabriel’s question morphs into unintelligible sounds when he sees first the bruises he’s left on Sam’s waist and second the way Sam is pulling at his own cock fervently.

Gabriel hesitates for a brief second, unsure if he’s bold enough to try something. Sam grinds down over Gabriel’s now oversensitive cock and knows he wants nothing more than to try. He slides his fingers between the crease of Sam’s bent knees and pulls him up his body. His body gives a twitch as his cock slips free of Sam’s body.  
Sam falls forward and catches himself on the headboard. Gabriel takes this opportunity to shimmy his body further down the bed until he’s laying flat. He places a hand on Sam’s ass and pushes him forward. Opening his mouth wide he looks up at Sam and gives him the most ferocious look he can muster.

Subtle doubt clouds Sam’s features until Gabriel digs his fingertips into the meat of Sam’s ass and tells him with a twitch of his eyebrow, “Bat-, _I,_ ” he corrects quickly recalling Sam’s earlier statement, “aim to please.”

Without another word, Sam sinks his cock low into Gabriel’s eager mouth. He seems to sense exactly how much Gabriel is able to handle, pulling back a split second before his gag reflex kicks in. Just far enough for Gabriel to groan with pleasure even as his eyes fill. He curls his tongue and further encourages Sam after his first hesitant slide. Sam is slow at first but once Gabriel’s hands begin to kneed and pull at Sam’s ass cheeks, his pace picks up quickly.

Not unlike Gabriel, his threshold is also thin. His hand slams onto the headboard with his flat palm with a loud cry of ‘Gabriel’, and then he too locks as his release floods Gabriel’s mouth. He manages to swallow most but he’s keenly aware of the wetness sliding down the corners of his mouth. Sam pulls out quickly and drops his hip to the bed, aligning his body along Gabriel’s. He’s shaking his head at Gabriel as he pushes to his elbow and wipes his mouth with his other hand.

Despite being breathless, he covers Gabriel’s mouth and kisses him. As Gabriel hums with pleasure he thinks he should be ashamed he’s feeling pride over the fact he helped put Sam in such a state. “That,” Sam cries when he breaks the kiss, gulps in air and tries again, “that was, no words, man. None.”

For one fleeting second Gabriel thinks he may be exaggerating but there’s no mistaking the look of awe on Sam’s face.

“I’m just as speechless." His voice is raspy and Gabriel finds he's rather pleased with that. "But also hating myself for making us wait so long.” Gabriel pulls off the condom and knots the end before tossing it into the bedside trash can. Sam grabs his still damp towel from where he left it on the armchair and gives Gabriel’s face and chest a wipe down before tending to his own damp areas.

“Worth the wait,” Sam tells him with a wink.

Gabriel groans as he lays down. “Maybe next time I’ll last a little longer.”

Sam rolls on top of Gabriel and kisses him softly. “It was perfect.”

Gabriel brushes the strand of hair covering Sam’s eye away with his fingers and smiles up at him. “You’re perfect.” His smile turns into a soft laugh as Sam yawns widely.  
“You wore me out,” Sam tells him as he scoots down enough to lay his head on Gabriel’s chest. “I suppose we should move. Check out is soon,” he mutters into Gabriel’s patch of curly hair.

“Nope,” Gabriel tells him as his arms engulf Sam and his eyelids slide shut. “I told Doctor Who to add another day onto our bill.”

“Now who’s the boy scout?” Sam asks on a grin.

A long ago comment from Sam finally flips on the proverbial light bulb. “Did you say 'grey' not 'grave'?”

“Hmm?”

At long last those lyrics make sense. Sam Winchester is certainly a light to hit the gloom of his grey. At that moment, there wasn’t any room for _anyone_ from the past. Only Sam and Gabriel.....

Except maybe Batman and Nightwing.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel takes three deep, steadying breaths before entering the diner. No effort is needed to locate Sam, he sits feet above the other patrons. Gabriel stows his phone in his pocket and schools his face.

“What’s wrong?” The smile freezes on Sam’s face with his first glimpse at Gabriel.

 _Damn. How does he do that?_ No one’s ever been able to see through his fake calm. _Not true_ , he mentally corrects himself as he tosses his sunglasses and a road atlas onto the table, then slides into the booth opposite Sam. _Clarence has always been able to cut right through your bullshit._

“Nothin,” Gabriel tells him with a wave of his hand. “Did you order yet?”

Sam’s eyes narrow and Gabriel knows he’s not getting out of this that easily. He sighs in defeat. “I made the mistake of answering the phone and it was my mother. She’s gotten herself all worked up because she found out I wasn’t going to be there for the rehearsal dinner.”

“I thought she knew that.”

“I told her I wouldn’t be there until Saturday but that doesn’t mean she was _actually_ listening to me.”

“Gabriel, why don’t we just cut this whole trip short and get you home? I don’t like seeing you so upset.”

“Oh hell no. Are you kidding? These last,” he pauses to glance at the screen of his phone, “twenty six hours with you have been the best hours in a really long time.” He shakes his head vehemently. “No way am I going to allow her fake worry and intended guilt to interfere with our short time together.”

“What was her angle this time?” Sam watches him intently over the rim of his water glass as he takes a drink.

“She’s ‘convinced,’- and yes he used air quotes- “my cousin is disappointed I won’t be there.”

Sam’s brow furrows, and he chomps down on a piece of ice. “Is he?”

“Of course not!” Gabriel tells him, exasperated. “I mean, I did call him just to make sure, but no, he doesn’t care. He pays as little, if not less, attention to the family drama as I do,” Gabriel rolls his eyes and slumps against the booth seat. “The only thing he cares about is marrying the person he’s all googly eyes over. If it were up to him they’d elope.”

“But there’s no way either of your mothers would let that happen.”

“Bingo, bongo, you win the prize. So, did you order?” Gabriel holds his breath in hopes it works this time and Sam moves on. What he told Sam was true, he did talk to his mother and Clarence, but those conversations are old hat to him, barely a blimp on his radar. What he left out was the part where he’d received four messages from Kali.

She had informed him she was “ready to get back together” and “put this whole mess behind them.” The final text said “ _Gabey, you know you need a plus one for the wedding. I’ve already gotten a new outfit_.” Attached was a screenshot of a purchase confirmation for one round trip plane ticket to Kansas. Gabey. He always fucking hated that nickname.

Gabriel couldn’t have been more clear in his one reply, and yet there’s still a sinking feeling in his gut. He had told her to get a refund on the ticket, she’s not welcome at the wedding, or any part of his life for that matter. They’re done and he no longer wants anything to do with her.

He knows he should tell Sam but despite how badly he feels by omitting this, he hates the idea of wasting any of their time together on her.

“I did, yes,” Sam answers to Gabriel’s relief. “And I ordered for you, as requested. If you don’t like it, we’ll get you something else.”

Gabriel opens the road atlas to the marked pages and hands the large soft cover book to Sam. “I think we both know you’ve gotten into my head pretty far already. I’m game for surprises.” Gabriel’s never had much of a fussy appetite, and truth be told, he finds the anticipation of what Sam has chosen much more tantalizing than he should. “I hope you remembered to ask them to hold the fly, I think you’ve had your fill this week.”

Gabriel snorts with laughter when Sam holds up his middle finger and sticks out his tongue without looking up from the atlas. Gabriel leans across the table and lowers his voice. “I know what you can do with that finger, Nightwing.”

“You’re an ass,” Sam laughs with a shake of his head.

“Now you’re talkin’.” Gabriel changes the subject after an (unconvincing) glare from Sam. “I’ve plotted out a route as a base line,” he says, tapping his index finger on the top of the page. “From there we can time out stops along the way.” Next he slides over a sheet of paper he’d torn from a notepad back at the hotel room. “I wrote down a few stops you may be interested in. Or maybe not,” he adds as his arch nemesis of self doubt makes an appearance. “They’re just suggestions.”

Sam looks up from the paper, “No, I see-”

“Here we are, fellas.” Sam pulls the atlas to his chest as the waitress appears, setting her tray onto a nearby table. “Caesar salad with grilled chicken, dressing on the side.” She sets the plate of greens in front of Sam before pivoting on her heel to visit the tray again. “And for the gentleman with the great lookin’ beard we have chicken fried steak and onion rings.”

Gabriel shakes his head as he eyes up the gravy smothered breaded pork steak. “I haven’t had this in years,” he says aloud. “And cornbread! That’s it, Sam, from now on you’re in charge of ordering all my food.”

Sam chuckles softly to himself and informs Gabriel with a wink, “Your wish is my command.”

“Oh, I almost forgot!” the waitress exclaims as she places a small saucer plate near Gabriel’s right hand.

Gabriel stares at the dill pickle spears and lemon wedge. Not for the first time that morning he wonders how in the world Sam is able to completely throw him off his game with such a simple gesture. He hears Sam thank the waitress and thinks he may’ve done the same.

Once the waitress has left with her empty tray, Sam slides from the booth, paper still in hand. “As I was saying,” he palms the salt and pepper shakers from another table then sits back down, “I think these all look like they’d be fun.” He sets the salt near the small plate and the pepper next to the little cups of jelly and the large jar of sugar. “I wish we could see them all- Gabe?”

Gabriel’s head snaps up, why does it not sit well with him when he calls him Gabe? “Yeah?” He clears his throat when his voice comes out sounding tight.

“Are you okay?” He points to Gabriel’s plate. “I can flag Charity over and get you something else. Really, I’m not offended.”

"Who?" _I didn't even need to ask. He just anticipated and gave without a second thought._

"Our waitress," Sam explains with a hand in the air ready to flag her down.

“No!” Gabriel says much louder than intended. “No, this,” he pulls in a breath with some effort, “this is perfect, Sam.” _You’re perfect_ is what he’s actually thinking. _Much too perfect for me_. “Thank you.” He swallows past the lump that’s formed in his throat and forces his voice to sound upbeat. “So what do ya say? Do you think we’ll actually make it to Missouri this time?” He spins his plate a half turn and cuts into the steak.

Sam lays his fork down with a loud clunk. “Don’t do that, Gabriel. Talk to me. What’s going on in that head of yours? Something has felt off since we-” he breaks off his thought and starts again- "Was this morning too much for you? Too fast?” Gabriel doesn’t need to look at Sam as he speaks to know his hands are running through his hair. “Do you regret-”

“No,” Gabriel repeats. He reaches across the table and grabs a hold of Sam’s hand and looks him square in the eye.“No, no regrets. God, Sam, I’m sorry if I made you even think that. Regrets? Fuck no. I’m just-not good at this.”

“I disagree, I think you were more than _good_.”

Despite the storm of emotions he’s feeling, Gabriel is still able to snort at Sam’s attempt at lessening the tension. “I mean talking about stuff. I’m not good at it.” He gives Sam’s hand a final squeeze before picking up Sam’s fork and handing it to him. “Please, eat. After the calories you burned this morning you must be starved,” he winks at Sam then grabs the salt shaker. He sprinkles some onto the pickle spear before squeezing the lemon.

“Then I’ll talk,” Sam tells him around a mouthful of salad. “Stop me if I’m completely off base.” He waits until Gabriel nods his head yes before continuing.. “I know you’ve been through a lot. And I know it hasn’t been great for a long time for you. It’s no secret I really like you, Gabriel. This morning was- hell even I can’t put into words what it was like for me. What I _am_ able to articulate properly is I think you deserve better.”

He struggles to swallow the bite of pickle before answering. “Better?” No one is better than Sam. “Are you kidding? I’ve been on edge just waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under me because you-”

Sam’s shakes his head. “You just proved my point. I don’t mean better than me. I mean better in general. There’re so many people in your life that haven’t appreciated you. That’ve taken for granted the fact you have such an easy going manner and you bend over backwards to keep those around you happy. Even if that means you sacrifice your own needs.” Sam reaches across the table and taps at Gabriel’s chin. “Close your mouth, Batman, you know I’m right.”

Gabriel swirls a piece of his lunch through the white speckled gravy and avoids Sam’s gaze. "Bruce doesn't know what to say to that,” he says meekly after a moment of silence.

“You don’t need to say anything. All I ask is you not allow me to treat you the same way.”

Now that comment gets Gabriel to look up. “Sam I know you could _never_. You’ve already-” he sighs and shakes his head. He really hates this talking stuff. He scrubs a hand over his face. “How do I put this without rehashing my past or bringing you down?

Sam shrugs one shoulder nonchalantly. “Try, I think you have it in you.”

He contemplates for a moment what to say. The last thing he wants Sam to think is his guarded behavior has anything to do with him. “Last night was the first time anyone has ever made me feel like nothing was being expected of me in return.” With effort he’s able to elaborate, encouraged by Sam’s nod of his head and relaxed manner as he settles into his seat. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, being a caregiver is what I was put here to do. I love my work, but sometimes it can be… difficult. And everything that’s happened with….her. I’m just,” he sighs heavily, wipes his mouth with his napkin, and tosses it onto his empty plate. “I feel like I’m not making any sense. Or worse, ungrateful.”

“Why ungrateful?” Sam asks gently.

“I could be the one stuck in a bed, dependent on other people for even the most basic of needs. Instead I’m sitting in a diner emotional because someone took the time to-” he gestures to the remaining evidence of his quirky food of choice.

“Think of your needs,” Sam finishes his thought.

“Yeah, I guess, it feels foreign to me and I don’t know, Sam, I’m just-” he winces when he repeats those words without any follow through. Turns out he doesn’t need to. Sam understands.

“Tired and your giving well has run dry. Gabriel,” Sam leans across his plate and focuses Gabriel’s attention with a hand to his wrist, “one can only give so much before it takes a toll.”

Gabriel finds he isn’t able to speak so he nods his head.

“And let me add,” Sam continues when it’s clear Gabriel has said his peace, “I’m not asking for all the painful details of your past- I mean share whatever you’re comfortable with, especially if it helps you- but it’s not going to- how did you put it?- bring me down because it’s not about me. Will I be empathetic? Hell yes. Angry on your behalf? Definitely. But it’s not _about_ me,” he repeats for emphasis. Sam pauses as he looks Gabriel in the eye. “Just keep in mind the things you’ve gone through- good and bad- have helped to shape the person you are. I’ve grown quite fond of you and I want to know everything that makes you tick. The good and the not so good. I only ask that you put yourself first for once and start speaking up when something isn’t right for you.”

Desperate for this conversation to be over, Gabriel relents with a nod of his head. “I can try,” he adds when Sam stares at him, seemingly unsatisfied.

“Alright then. Now that we have that settled,” he comments as he plucks the list of attractions up off the table, “this vacuum museum sounds absolutely dreadful.”

“Sounded right up your alley,” Gabriel answers him, leaving all thoughts of Kali and his work behind.

“Got that right,” Sam confirms with a smile that lights up the room. “It should only take us 3 hours to get there.”

@@@@@

“How is it you eat nothing but rabbit food for meals then turn around and eat _that_?”

Sam holds up the oatmeal cookie as big as his hand and grins around a mouthful. Gabriel wishes he were the crumbs clinging to the corner of his mouth. “Road trip rules,” he reminds Gabriel before taking another bite.

The vacuum museum- though it turned out to be just as one would imagine a room full of cleaning tools to be-had them leaving with stitches in their sides from laughter. After their discussion at lunch, Gabriel feels like a weight has been lifted, allowing him to be silly with Sam. Including an impromptu one man play-starring Gabriel- he had dubbed _Dust Wars_.

The madness was prompted by one machine claiming to have once been owned by the mother of James Earl Jones. It was completely ridiculous and the owner nearly escorted them from the building, but it’s the most fun Gabriel has had in a very long time. Well, not including that morning of course.

After a stop to refuel and a visit to a bakery within walking distance of the gas station, Sam and Gabriel are back on the road, leaving them only four hours from Lawrence.

“Are you telling me this isn’t your norm?”

Sam wraps three fingers of his right hand around the steering wheel, cookie clutched in his index finger and thumb, and turns the wheel with his left in order to change lanes. “Oh goodness no. I’ll be paying for this trip for weeks but it’s worth it.”

“Don’t tell me you’re a ‘get up at dawn to run five miles before settling down to a tall glass of green sludge as you read the morning paper,’ kind of guy.”

Much to Gabriel’s dismay, Sam brushes away the crumbs with a sweep of a napkin. “Guilty as charged.” He swallows down a swig of bottled water before adding, “But that’s not all.”

“I’m afraid to ask,” Gabriel replies as he watches the profile of Sam’s adam’s apple bob.

“I coach cross country”

“How does one coach _running_? Isn’t it just putting one foot in front of the other? Back when I was in school cross country meant running around the city in a massive group.”

Sam laughs. “Well, you’re not entirely wrong. I also plan out the routes, create training schedules in order to increase the distance we’re able to run, and then I modify for each team member as needed.”

“That sounds,-”

“Boring?” Sam supplies when Gabriel hesitates.

“No, but it’s running. I know I need to be more active but, running? I dunno. After I finish a fourteen hour day I’m lucky if I’m able to walk to my refrigerator.”

“Maybe we should run together. I bet you’ll enjoy it. It’s a great way to clear your head.”

Gabriel makes a show of looking down the length of Sam’s legs, and then doing the same to his own. He looks up at Sam with just a cock of his eyebrow. The bark of Sam’s laughter has Gabriel’s stomach feeling all aflutter.

“Fair enough, but remember I'm usually with students. What about you? What do you like?"

“What, me play sports?” Gabriel asks. “Once upon a time I played basketball but it's been years. Now my days are filled with keeping people alive, distributing medications, educating families on their loved one’s illness, and attending to post surgical wounds. The most physical activity I get is hoisting patients in and out of bed, on and off the toilet or bedpan and sprinting down a hallway when alarms make that dreaded one toned sound.”

“You said you work in a nursing home?”

“Our facility provides both long and short term care.”

“And the short term being?”

“We get many recovering from orthopedic surgeries- hips, knees. Couple weeks of physical therapy, occupational therapy if needed, and they’re out the door.”

“I bet you’re a priceless asset.”

Gabriel laughs without humor. He thinks of the near fatal mistake he’d made during his last shift before leaving for his trip home. He’d been on the tail end of a back to back shift and he was exhausted. Seconds before administering Mr. Brooks his pain tablets, someone must’ve been sitting on his shoulder and whispering in his ear because he double checked the label. Turns out, Mr. Brooks-who was recovering from abdominal surgery-nearly received Mrs. Jackson’s blood thinner. That mistake could’ve had serious consequences and it left Gabriel feeling near distraught. He’d made mistakes before, he is human after all, but nothing to that degree. He walked out of the front door that evening unsure if he’d be able to return. He’s overworked, underappreciated, and worn out. His frame of mind isn’t helpful, in fact it was nearly harmful, to himself, his patients and his coworkers.

Sam’s hand lands on Gabriel’s thigh, and the weight is comforting. “Are you not happy?”

Gabriel slides his hand under Sam’s and laces their fingers. “That’s a loaded question. I still love the work but my nurses are burning out left and right.”

“You said 'yours'. Are you the charge nurse?”

Gabriel nods his head. “I am, yes. The number of patients brought in seems to be increasing but the vacated positions aren’t being filled by the powers that be.”

“So that leaves few doing the work of many. Why pay out more when those remaining pick up the slack.”

Gabriel nods. “Long hours, little sleep, high stress. Again, I’m not complaining but, in the end it’s really the patients that suffer. They deserve the very best care.”

Sam gives his hand a tight squeeze. “Have you thought about leaving?”

“Every day,” Gabriel tells him without hesitation.

“What’s keeping you there?”

“Million dollar question, Nightwing. I haven’t a clue.” The sign on the highway catches Gabriel’s attention. “Hey, we’re only thirty minutes from the Missouri state line. Did you want to push through tonight or-”

“Or,” Sam cuts Gabriel off, knowing what the second option would be. “No way are we going home yet. We still have two days.”

Gabriel releases a gust of air. “Okay, good, I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Are you kidding? This morning was a race to the finish line for both of us. From now on it’s a  
marathon.”

“And on that note, I think I’ll find us a room.” Gabriel grabs his phone and sends a search for hotels with vacancies. He scrolls through, immediately dismissing several options. “Going by your previous qualification of a road trip hotel- I quote ‘cheap but fairly clean’- we have two choices. Option A is,” with a glance out the window to confirm their location he tells Sam, “just off the next exit.”

“What time is check out?”

“Ten.”

Sam shakes his head. “Too early for a marathon. What’s option B?”

Gabriel consults the listing of the hotel. “Noon and it’s two exits away.”

“Book it, Batman.”

By the time Gabriel receives the confirmation email, Sam is maneuvering off the exit.

“Oh my god, look at that!”

Gabriel’s neck pivots as he follows the line of Sam’s pointing finger. A loud groan escapes him before he’s able to hold it back. “You aren’t serious, are you?”

“Hell yes, I’m serious!”

Sam pulls into the parking lot, throws the gear into park, and turns to grin at Gabriel. Gabriel, on the other hand, is gaping at the two story building with the faux brick facade. A large sign with the words _Haunted House: Ghost Outpost_ flanks a picture of a large skull. “We’re not really going in there, are we?”

“What are ya, scared?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Scared? No. I’ve seen much worse on a slow Tuesday evening at work. More like our time and money would be better spent elsewhere.”

“Like where?”

“ _Anywhere_! Ash- what’s-his-face back in my old neighborhood had a better looking set up in his backyard every Halloween.”

“Come on, live a little.” Sam leans across the arm rest until his mouth is nearly touching Gabriel’s ear. “It’ll be dark in there and I can’t promise to behave when it’s dark.”

Gabriel’s hand flies to the door handle. “Next time lead with that, Nightwing.” The sound of Sam’s laughter follows Gabriel out the vehicle.

Sitting behind a small counter, just inside the front door, is a man who appears to be in his early twenties. He’s hunched over his phone, looking as excited as someone about to have a tooth pulled.

“Welcome to the Ghost Post, enter at your own risk,” he mutters in a monotone voice without looking up from his phone.

Sam slaps a twenty dollar bill onto the counter. “Two, please.”

He sets his phone down begrudgingly, tosses the money into the cash register then picks up his phone again. Without taking his eyes off his screen he continues in the same monotone voice. “Arrows mark your path. Watch your step. Do not touch the displays. Move at your own pace. If at any time the experience becomes too intense, please use any of the five exit doors along the way. No refunds. Thank you for visiting the Haunted House Ghost Post.”

Realizing that was a dismissal, Gabriel falls into step with Sam as he walks towards the first arrow.

The walls of the first hallway are covered in paintings of blue skulls, lit up fluorescent with the aid of a black light. “Looks like something a group of high school kids would paint for a Halloween dance,” Gabriel mutters to himself. “Ow!” he cries when Sam pinches his left ass cheek.

“Be good and I’ll reward you,” Sam rumbles into Gabriel’s ear as his hand slips under the hem of his shirt and spreads wide over his abdomen and his teeth nip at his earlobe.

“Message received,” Gabriel huffs out as a shiver runs through his body.

They pass through a black slotted curtain and find themselves in another corridor washed in a pea green light. To the right is a wall of glass separating them from what looks like a surgical room. On the table is a mannequin partially draped in a sheet. Poorly made plaster “intestines'' spill from the poor sap’s open abdomen. The surgeon, wearing what appears to be a rubber apron stained in blood, is holding a chainsaw high in the air. His face is painted in an expression of pure evil glee. The shadows over his face add to the effect.

“First stop, health care in Trump America,” Gabriel announces with a wave of his hand. He cups the same hand around his mouth and yells towards the display. “Bet you regret doing away with Obama care now.”

Gabriel stands a little taller when Sam barks laughter behind him.

They follow the arrows on the wall and enter a mesh lined cage. The walkway is wider, allowing Sam to move up alongside Gabriel and slot their fingers together. The walls beyond the cage are painted in a checkerboard pattern, the colors aligned to look like swirls. Coupled with the way the lights move about the room it feels as though the cage is spinning. Sam’s pace slows seconds before his feet stutter step and he falls forward. Gabriel pivots just in time to catch him.

Gabriel tightens his grip when Sam tries to pull away. “No need for cliched moves, Sam, if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was-” Gabriel cuts off his own remark by pressing his lips to Sam’s mouth and sliding his tongue forward.

Sam adjusts his stance in order to hold his own weight all the while his arms snake around Gabriel’s waist and shoulders. A small moan of approval escapes him as Gabriel walks him backwards and presses him against the metal grate.

Breathless, Gabriel breaks the kiss and looks up at Sam. “I now understand the draw of a place like this.”

“Thanks for the assist. My Gabriel is hella strong.” Now it’s Gabriel turn to moan as Sam kisses him, pulling him close until his thigh is slotted between his knees

“We should keep moving before I do something that’ll get us kicked out of here.”

“Spoilsport,” Sam teases as he moves his leg and takes a hold of Gabriel’s hand again. He leads them past the psychedelic room and into a sitting room of a Victorian home, complete with a maroon fainting couch and a doily topped dinette. Seated on the elegant wooden chairs are two skeletons holding afternoon tea. The delicate plates hold crumpets covered in spiderwebs.

“Looks like my parents waiting around for me to have kids,” Gabriel comments bitterly.

“Funny,” Sam replies with a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek, “I was thinking they looked like a couple spending eternity together.”

Gabriel’s cheek brushes against Sam’s jaw as he looks up into Sam’s face. “Aren’t you the hopeless romantic?”

Sam smiles down at Gabriel. “Am I? Or am I remembering how incredible your cock split me wide and filled me up?”

Gabriel’s jaw drops when Sam cups the front of his chino shorts. He swallows in an attempt to moisten his dry mouth. “Uhh, okay. Yeah. We can go with that,” his stammer ends with a loud groan as Sam walks away on a chuckle, leaving Gabriel little choice but to follow quickly behind.

They take their time meandering through the dark maze of hallways and rooms. Each room seems more garish than the next. The more Gabriel feins boredom or amps up the jokes, the more handsy Sam becomes. Sam insisted they take a dozen pictures while exploring a row of jail cells and even Gabriel couldn’t come up with a smart ass comment enough to cover the display of zombies cooking a thanksgiving meal together. The giant gelatinous brain in place of the turkey seemed much too easy and Gabriel gave it a pass with a mere shake of his head.

With each room they vacated the space between the two men seemed to grow shorter and shorter until Sam was literally pressed up against Gabriel’s back, his mouth latched to his neck while Gabriel’s arm reached up to hold the back of Sam’s head. When able, Sam would press his hips forward to remind Gabriel how much he was enjoying the feel of his body.

The parking lot had been empty when they had arrived nearly an hour ago, and they had yet to see anyone pass by them which made their inhibition nearly non-existent. By the time they arrive at the next location, neither of them are aware of their surroundings. As luck would have it, this large room is dark save for the occasional flash of red light, and the music is even louder than what they’ve heard this far. The soundtrack is a string of screams, doors creaking, loud malicious laughter and wolves howling. Hanging from the ceiling are ropes, feathers, rubber hands, and -oddly enough- stuffed animals. If he were paying any attention Gabriel would know the purpose was to startle people into thinking there’s someone in the dark room with them as they brush past.

But Gabriel is paying no mind to that. He’s much more focused on another feeling located much lower.

Sam spins Gabriel around by the shoulders, a task made all the more easy since Gabriel was already on the same desperate wavelength. Sam crouches as Gabriel rises up to the balls of his feet and locks his arms around Sam’s neck as their mouths crash.

“We should really lea-”

“Can’t,” Sam pants as he pushes Gabriel against the closest wall, “I won’t make it out of this room. I’ve gotta, ahhh fuuck.”

Gabriel smirks against Sam’s lips as he shoves his hand past the waistband of Sam’s basketball shorts and fists his cock. “Fuck Sam, you’re rock hard for me. And it seems,” he runs his palm over the head of his cock and is pleased to feel it damp, “there’s no need for spit.” He spreads the precum down his shaft, making Sam whimper louder with each stroke of his hand. “So good, Sam. Damn.” With his free hand he rucks up Sam’s shirt and bites over his pectoral muscle. “Are you sure you can’t hold off long enough to make it to a bed?” His tongue slurps hungrily over his nipple. His own eyes roll up under his lids when Sam unbuttons his shorts and bunches his ass cheek in his palm. “I wanna fuck you right here, Sam. Bend you over that,” he pauses as he looks around Sam’s shoulder and can’t help the huff of laughter, “over that barrel of toxic waste in the corner.”

“Now who’s being the helpless romantic?” Sam mutters in a tight voice. His pistoning hips are keeping pace with Gabriel while his hand runs down Gabriel’s back, over his ass and back up again. “I’m gonna have to take a rain check on that. I can’t wait anymore. Fuck, have I mentioned how much I appreciate you not wearing anything under your shorts?”

“Mmmm, I think you need to show me.” The back of Gabriel’s head drops to the wall with a thud when Sam pulls out his cock, lines it up with his own and pushes Gabriel’s hand aside. Gabriel clings to Sam’s biceps as Sam strokes them both. The velvety skin rubbing together creates a friction that has them both panting and crying out.

Sam bends down enough to rest his forehead against Gabriel’s. His pupils are wide, and he moves Gabriel’s hair with each hard, open mouth pant. Their eyes are locked and neither are able to speak anything past guttural grunts. Gabriel manages to force out a strangled, “Sam!”

Sam understands and nods his head once. Remembering a comment Sam had made the other day, Gabriel reaches up and tangles his fingers in Sam’s hair. Sam’s strokes stutter and Gabriel can feel his body start to tremble. He braces one arm around Sam’s waist, ready to catch him if the need arises, and gives his hair a quick tug.

Sam’s eyes widen and his jaw drops. His hand only falters for a moment as his cock pulses. The warmth coats Gabriel’s cock, pushing him far over the edge. His hand balls into a fist, pulling Sam’s hair tighter. They cry out the other’s name until Gabriel is sagging against the wall, supporting much of Sam’s weight in his arms. His fist opens and lays flat against his head, riding it down as Sam rests his forehead to the wall near Gabriel’s ear. His breath is hot against Gabriel's neck.

Sam releases their spent cocks and wipes his hand on the inside of his tee shirt before snaking his arm around Gabriel’s waist. He turns and buries his nose into the crook of Gabriel’s neck and inhales deeply. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Gabriel breathes out before kissing the side of Sam’s head.

“We should-”

“Yeah,” Gabriel repeats on a chuckle as he’s not able to form much more of a comprehensive sentence beyond that one word. He tucks himself back into his shorts and Sam laughs at him when he wrinkles his nose at the sticky mess.

“Worth it,” Sam informs him as he takes a step backward, giving them each some space to pull themselves together.

“Yeah,” Gabriel nods. “Phew.”

Sam bends to give him one final, sweet, slow kiss before taking his hand and leading him from the room.

“Thanks for the sound cover,” Gabriel calls to the howling werewolf.

They walk through what remains of the haunted house arm in arm until they see the exit sign. With a final pass by of a holographic picture of The Mona Lisa that turns to mummified remains with the turn of a head, they step out of the darkness and into the bright light of the front entrance.

The dude at the front counter is still bent over his phone and shows no sign he’s aware of their presence. Just as they are about to reach the counter he speaks.

“Thanks for not making a mess. I hate it when I have to clean up.” He never looks up and his tone never changes.

Sam and Gabriel look at each other, perplexed. “Oh,” Gabriel says under his breath. A split second later, Sam says a quick, “Huh,” as they both stare at the bank of television screens near the phone dude. The images blip on and off as the security camera view scans through each room, including what seems to be a long pause on the dark room with the red flashing lights.

Sam and Gabriel exit without a word, a wide grin on each of their faces, but they both bust out laughing when the phone dude calls after them, “Come again anytime.”

“I bet that wasn’t on your road trip checklist,” Gabriel jokes as they climb into their vehicle, leaving behind the haunted house.

“No, it certainly wasn’t but-”

“It is now,” Gabriel finishes as he clicks his seat belt in place.

Sam bounces his eyebrows then starts the engine. “Hungry?”

“Honestly?” Gabriel pinches the hem of his tee shirt and pulls it away from his abdomen. “I’d much rather shower first.”

“Yeah, we really didn’t think that through.”

“Sam, you make it nearly impossible for me to do _any_ thinking,” Gabriel tells Sam as he pulls up the directions to the hotel on his phone and hits the start button.

“Ditto.” Sam follows the directions given by the electronic voice and turns left out of the parking lot. “I say we check in, shower then take a walk. I’m sure we’ll find something with food and maybe a few beers.”

“I like that plan,” Gabriel agrees. “I can see it up ahead on your right. Oh! And I forgot to mention they have a pool.”

“Hmm,” Sam hums as his hand slides down Gabriel’s inner thigh, “I like the idea of you all wet and half naked.”

“Shower then food,” Gabriel cries even as his cock gives a valiant twitch. “I need time to recoup.”

Sam lets out an exaggerated sigh, “Fiiiine.”

They manage to check in and find their room all while only stopping once to share a liplock in the empty elevator.

Their room is a cookie cutter edition of most hotel rooms. King sized bed, bedside tables, desk, dresser and one winged back chair but it’s clean and it’ll serve their needs.

“Go ahead and jump in first,” Gabriel tells Sam as he unzips his luggage. “I’m going to take a look at the atlas and see how many sites we can squeeze in between tomorrow and Friday evening.”

“Or,” Sam suggests while his hands frame Gabriel’s face, “we could shower together.” He pulls Gabriel into a kiss that nearly has Gabriel’s toes literally curling. It certainly has his heart rate quickening.

He pulls back on a groan. “I can’t because I don’t know if I’ll be able to recharge for tonight.” He kisses Sam one last time before pulling back. He tucks a stray hair behind Sam’s ear. “I really want to tear you apart piece by piece until you’re begging my name.”

Sam swallows while his eyes dart over Gabriel’s face. “Umm, okay. I uh, think I’ll go shower.” Gabriel gives his ass a quick tap as he heads into the bathroom.

Once alone, Gabriel plugs in his phone to charge and grabs the road atlas. He’s managed to get a start on an impressive looking list when he receives an email alert. He opens up the document and is pleased to see it’s a delivery confirmation for Clarence’s wedding gift. He’d had it shipped directly to the spouses-to-be’s home to save himself from checking it with his luggage on his flight.

The wedding. Gabriel realizes he hadn’t thought about it all day. The wedding that’s less than three days away, which means he only has that short of time with Sam. He isn’t ready to say goodbye. What if they promise to keep in touch but never do? Isn’t that how it always goes?

Sam will go back home to prepare for the coming school year. Gabriel will return to sixteen hour shifts with little time to recover before the next. They’ll call, text, maybe Skype but, in the end, life will get in the way and before they know it, weeks will have passed before speaking to each other.

He can’t let that happen. He can’t drop Sam off and leave it at “we’ll keep in touch.” At that moment he makes a decision. He picks up his phone and dials his cousin’s number. As it rings the nerves get to him, and he stands to pace. The cord doesn’t give him much range of motion, but it helps. He lets out a frustrated groan when the call goes to voicemail.

“Heya, Clarence. I was hoping to catch you, but this’ll have to do. I, uh, well, okay. I met someone,” he finally manages to blurt out. “And I know this is really last minute, and if you need to say no I totally understand, but I was wondering if there was space for one more guest? Not for the wedding- he’s got something going on this weekend- but I was thinking about that thing you all have going on Tuesday afternoon.” He rolls his eyes at himself because he’s rambling. “Okay, I’ll talk to you soon, or rather see you soon, I guess. Hopefully with my plus one. Okay, thanks. Bye.” He hits the end button and taps the phone to his forehead. “You fool,” he tells himself, wishing he could delete and try again.

Gabriel startles at the sound of a throat clearing behind him. He hadn’t heard the bathroom door open. “Heya, Sam.” He tosses his phone onto the desk. “How was the shower?” He turns around and whistles at the sight of Sam clutching a towel at his hip. Water is dripping down his chest from his hair and he becomes distracted watching it trail down his skin.

Sam clears his throat again before muttering the single word ‘fine.’ Something in Sam’s curt reply has him looking up at his face. He’s staring blankly at Gabriel, mouth turned down at the corners. “Sam? What’s up?” His stomach tightens as a horrible realization washes over him. What if Sam overheard his request and he’s not interested? What if he feels like Gabriel overstepped? He opens his mouth to explain, but Sam blinks his eyes and it seems like a switch has been flipped.

“It was nice and hot,” he amends his answer regarding the shower. His mouth bends into a smile that fails to reach his eyes. “You should jump in so we can get going.” Still holding the towel in place, he begins to pull clothes from his suitcase.

Gabriel closes the distance between them and slowly places a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Sam? Everything okay?”

He doesn’t look at Gabriel right away but he does nod his head and hums.

“Sam?” Gabriel prompts again.

Now he does turn to Gabriel and plants a kiss on his mouth. “Everything’s great, just starting to get hungry I guess.” He smiles again-this one slightly more convincing- drops his towel and steps into a pair of boxer briefs.

Gabriel studies his profile for a moment, willing his nerves to calm. “Can’t have that,” he tells him slowly. “I’ll be quick.”

Inside the bathroom he leans against the closed door. He’s fucked it up, he just knows it. Sam heard his end of the phone call. He heard a pending wedding invitation which most would say is kind of a big step for a couple. All he can figure is Sam isn’t prepared for such a commitment.

“Idiot,” Gabriel chastises himself out loud as he starts the shower then peels off his sticky clothes. He doesn’t even notice the freezing temperature of the water. His heart is pounding and his hands shake as he runs the soap over his body. He’s gotta fix this. He’s gotta find a way to convince Sam he isn’t obligated to go anywhere with him. But how?

He slams the water off as soon as he’s rinsed and dries off as quickly as possible. With his hand on the door knob he takes several deep breaths then opens the door.

“Heya Sam,” he calls out as he steps out of the bathroom, “about that phone call, you don’t-” he rounds the corner and freezes. The room is empty and there’s only one suitcase sitting on the bed. The sound of the water dripping from the shower head amplifies the silence of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know me, you know I can't keep them apart for long. ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Inside the bathroom, Gabriel leans against the closed door. He’s fucked it up, he just knows it. Sam heard his end of the phone call. He heard a pending wedding invitation which most would say is kind of a big step for a couple. Hell, Gabriel thinks to himself, maybe Sam doesn’t even consider them a ‘couple’. Maybe Sam isn’t prepared for such a commitment as a family event.

“Idiot,” Gabriel chastises himself out loud as he starts the shower then peels off his sticky clothes. He doesn’t even notice the freezing temperature of the water. His heart is pounding and his hands shake as he runs the soap over his body. He’s gotta fix this. He’s gotta find a way to convince Sam he isn’t obligated to go anywhere with him. But how?

He slams the water off as soon as he’s rinsed and dries off as quickly as possible. With his hand on the door knob he takes several deep breaths then opens the door.

“Heya Sam,” he calls out as he steps out of the bathroom, “about that phone call, you don’t-” he rounds the corner and freezes. The room is empty and there’s only one suitcase sitting on the bed. Gabriel’s stomach lurches and he swallows down the bile that threatens to leave his throat.

He allows himself a moment to live in the panic and then enters into emergency mode. He’s gotta think like a nurse and be as rational as possible. He wasn’t in the bathroom long so Sam couldn’t have gotten far.

Gabriel throws on the first set of clothes he pulls from his bag. The car keys are still sitting on the desk where Gabriel had left them which means he’s either on foot or he called a cab.

Shoes. He needs his shoes. They aren’t by the door so he rounds the bed and stops short. He finds shoes lying under a shirt much too big to belong to him. He slowly bends down and pinches the cloth between his finger and thumb. “Fuck. Sam,” he mutters before bringing Sam’s tee shirt to his face. His eyes slip closed as he inhales deeply. He can fix this. He _must_.

He drops the shirt onto the bed, slips on his shoes, and pockets the car keys. It takes him a moment to locate his phone since it’s not on the charger where he swears he left it before getting into the shower. Did he pull it off and not remember? He tosses the blanket from the bed, and it thumps onto the carpet. The screen shows no new messages.

Wallet, keys, and phone in hand he leaves the room. To save time he takes the stairs. Or maybe he doesn’t want to think about the kiss they shared in the elevator. Before jumping in the car he checks with the front desk. No one had seen anyone fitting Sam's description leave.

Sam’s phone rings straight to voicemail so Gabriel leaves a quick message of ‘I’m sorry, please call.’ He also sends him a string of texts apologizing and nearly begging him to call.

To Gabriel’s advantage, the city is small. Downtown consists of two main streets. He drives slowly, watching for pedestrians and looking in windows when possible. Gabriel slides the suv into the first available parking spot and gets out quickly.

Starting on one end of the street he stops at every bar and shop. All the while clutching his phone and obsessively checking for messages. When he’s unsuccessful, he moves onto the next street.

By the time he’s reached the end of the second street Gabriel is in near hysterics. If Sam had ordered an uber or a cab he could be anywhere. Train station, airport, car rental. _Anywhere_.

_One thing at a time, Milton,_ he tells himself. _You know his name, he lives in Topeka and you know he’s a middle school teacher. You’ll find him._

The final option is a bar and grill located across the street from where Gabriel stands. The peeling, white facades of the flanking businesses make the warm blue hue of the bar all the more welcoming. The sign hanging in the window painted in pink reads _Emery's Place._ Definitely seems like a place Sam would gravitate towards.

The bar is no bigger than the lobby of the hotel and yet Gabriel nearly leaves after a cursory look around. His hand is on the door when something pushes him to turn around. His eyes travel over the patrons sitting at the bar. No Sam. But then movement from the corner of his eye catches his attention.

Shuffling across the open floor, from what Gabriel suspects is the restroom, is Sam. There’s no doubt he sees Gabriel in the way his shoulders round. He doesn’t smile. He doesn’t even nod his head. Nothing. And this cuts Gabriel to the quick.

For one split second he contemplates leaving but knows that isn’t an option- for so many reasons. Top of the list being he doesn’t want go back to life without Sam. Even if that means he only has contact through phone calls, he’ll take it.

Gabriel’s heart sinks when Sam drops onto a stool, swallows down what remains of the amber colored liquid sitting on the bar top, and shakes his head no. Gabriel knows that negative isn’t for the alcohol burning down his throat.

“Sam,” Gabriel starts weakly.

Sam holds up his hand, palm out towards Gabriel and shakes his head again. “Don’t,” he mutters before holding up his empty glass to the bartender.

“Sam,” Gabriel repeats with several more steps closer to Sam. He looks so defeated, and Gabriel loathes himself for causing this. He made too many assumptions when he asked his cousin if he could invite Sam.

Sam taking off after overhearing his phone conversation makes it clear to Gabriel Sam isn’t looking for anything long term. Gabriel will accept that fact. Whatever Sam wants, however he'd prefer them to be, he'll oblige. He must because he isn’t ready to say goodbye. Not yet and _certainly_ not like this.

“Don’t. Just go,” Sam tells him with a nod of thanks to the bar keep after he adds two fingers of whiskey to his glass. He has yet to look at Gabriel.

"Everything okay here?" the man behind the counter with soft blue eyes and a crooked smile asks, keeping his voice upbeat but clearly ready to take action if need be.

"All good. He was just leaving," Sam slurs.

He arches an eyebrow at Gabriel as if to say 'I'm watching you', before moving on to his next customer.

“Let me explain-”

“No need, I get it.” His speech is slow, but there's no mistaking the rolling emotions in his words. Anger? Hurt? Gabriel isn't able to read him just yet.

“I made a mistake. Please let me explain.”

Sam throws his head back and swallows down the alcohol. After slamming the glass to the wood he turns to Gabriel with a shout. “No. _I_ was the one who made the mistake. Nice spending time with you, _Gabriel_ ,” he nearly snarls. He stands, wobbles on his feet but catches himself on the bar, shoving Gabriel’s arms away in a move to steady him. “Have a nice life.” He attempts to push past Gabriel with a shove of his shoulder but Gabriel is quicker.

“No!” he tells Sam firmly with a hand to his bicep. “I need to explain first.”

“Yes. Please explain to me,” he slurs as he puffs out his chest and waves his hand in the air, “how you can do this? After all the shit we’ve talked about. How can you-”

“Sam, I’m sorry, I misunderstood what we had going here. I didn’t realize we were just-”

“Yeah, I didn’t realize either so do me a favor, take your stupid kind eyes, your contagious laugh and walk outta here on your bowed legs. I can’t look at you anymore.” He tries to walk away but trips on his feet. “Keep your hands off me, it _hurts_ Gabe!" he cries when Gabriel catches him.

Gabriel sets him back onto his feet and takes a wide step backward, feeling just as hurt but also confused. How can he say those things and still want to be done with what they have?

“Sam, I don’t understand. What can I say? I have to fix this. I don’t want to-”

“You don’t have to say anything. I thought we had something really good going between us but instead you want to go back to _her_! How? How can you go back to her when she treats you like gum stuck to her shoe?”

Gabriel doesn’t see the way Sam’s eyes well up with tears because he's having trouble deciphering Sam’s words.

“ _What_? Who is ‘her’?” he exclaims with his arms outstretched. “There is no ‘her’! Only _you_!”

“Nice try. I heard you.” Sam jabs a finger in the air for emphasis.

“You heard?” The two of them are speaking over each other, each holding his own conversation.

“I heard you tell your cousin you wanted to take her to his wedding. You called her your plus one.”

“Her? You mean _Kali_? No! _Sam_!” To his own dismay, Gabriel begins to laugh. It’s not a haha laugh, more of a release of nervous energy. He can’t help it because he knows what happened and he’s relieved.

“Perfect. Laugh it up. I’m outta here,” Sam says clearly disgusted.

"Sam! Not Kali! My plus one was - _is_ -" he corrects himself, " _you_ , you beautiful silly man!"

Gabriel rushes forward and grips Sam's arms for the third time since his arrival. Gabriel's words seem to throw Sam off track but only for a moment.

He pushes away Gabriel's hands, also for the third time. "Nice try, Gabe. Even drunk I know that's a load of bullshit." He doesn't walk in a straight line, but he still manages to reach his luggage leaning against the bar. He picks it up and turns back to Gabriel. "You _know_ my brother is getting married this weekend."

"Not for the wedding! Sam!" He rushes to Sam's side as he heads for the door. He's keenly aware of the show they're putting on for the crowd, but he couldn’t care less. The only thing important to Gabriel in this moment is keeping the greatest gift he's ever received there at his side.

"Sam, they're having this- this thing on Tuesday. It's gonna be stupid fancy," he stammers, his words tumbling out fast from sheer panic since Sam just keeps _walking_ and Gabriel _must_ stop him. "It's some kind of afternoon tea party bullshit our mothers insisted on throwing for them before they left for their honeymoon. The grooms don't wanna have it and I certainly don't want to go, but I thought it might be bearable-" Gabriel halts in his tracks when the weight of the impending loss feels too great. He sighs and scrubs his hand over his face and his voice is soft. "I thought it might be bearable if I had someone with me who I liked spending time with. I wanted to go with you, Sam."

Sam also stops in his tracks, his bag hitting the floor. He turns around slowly and stares at Gabriel, his body swaying slightly. “Tea?”

Feeling hopeful, Gabriel continues. "Silly, I know, but I thought I could drive up to Topeka Tuesday morning, we’d do the family thing, then have you home by Tuesday evening. Longer if I could convince you," he adds meekly. “But I realize that was too much too fast for you and I can't tell you how sorry I am.”

"Gabriel?" Sam draws his name out slowly as if unsure he really wants to engage.

"Yes, Sam?"

"What's, uh," he shakes his and tries again, "what's your cousin's name?"

Gabriel feels his head tilt, not expecting that to be asked. "Clarence."

"That's just what you call him, isn't it? Like you call me Nightwing? What's his _real_ name?"

"Oh. Uh, Castiel.”

“Cas,” Sam says nearly inaudibly.

“Yeah, how did you know? I've been calling him Clarence since we were kids, I sometimes forget that's not right. Even though he hates it, it's become-"

"Your way of making him know he’s important to you."

Gabriel had never thought of it in that way before but he realizes Sam is correct. "I suppose. But what - _why_ are you laughing?" Gabriel asks perplexed, changing his train of thought as Sam braces his hand on the bar and doubles at the waist.

"Ohhh, this is unreal," Sam comments on a long exhale.

"Sam-"

"Gabriel," Sam grinds the heel of his hand into his eye then straightens up. He walks unsteadily to stand nearly toe to toe with Gabriel. "My brother's name is Dean."

"Dean," Gabriel says under his breath, "where have I heard that na- oh my god!" His eyes widen and he nearly feels the heat from the light bulb that goes off over his head. "There is _no way_! Seriously?"

All hurt feelings and fears evaporate, and both men are grinning as the pieces fall into place.

"You always referred to him as, 'your brother'," Gabriel makes note. "And I never called-"

"-him Cas," they're once again speaking over each other. “And neither of us ever mentioned a bride."

"Holy mother of all tropes! They're going to the same wedding and didn't even know it! It's like our very own live adaptation of a fanfiction OTP!"

Sam and Gabriel turn in tandem towards the squealing voice. The redhead sitting at the table in the corner has the decency to look sheepish before giving them a small wave.

"What's an OT- never mind," Gabriel forgets their audience and returns his full attention back to Sam.

"But Clar- I mean Castiel- is getting married in Lawrence. I thought you were going home to Topeka...ohhh,” Gabriel replays their first conversation on the airplane. “You never said what city you were going to. I just assumed. I need a drink. No. No I don’t,” he quickly amends remembering he drove here.

He begins to pace as he speaks. “Let me get this straight. _My_ cousin is marrying _your_ brother?"

"Seems that way."

"We’re attending the same damn event this weekend?"

"Yup."

" _And_ we sat next to each other on the plane? This is madness."

"Like she said, straight out of a cheesy made for television movie."

Gabriel is at a loss for words. He stops his pacing and scrubs his fingernails over his scalp. “My mother would have a field day with this if she were here. She’s always accusing me of not paying attention. I probably wouldn’t have remembered Dean’s name if you hadn’t mentioned it first. I’ve never met him and Castiel never calls him by name when we speak. How did you put it together?” Gabriel asks. “And what exactly did you overhear to make you think I ever wanted Kali back in my life?” He adds when he realizes something still isn’t adding up for him.

The smile falls from Sam’s face, and he returns to the bar, signaling the bartender. “I’m afraid this is all my fault, Gabriel. I can’t tell you how sorry I am,” Sam sighs, inadvertently repeating Gabriel's earlier sentiment. He slams the drink, and like before, he averts his gaze from Gabriel.

“Sam, hey, Sam!” Gabriel slides between the two stools and cups Sam’s face and forces him to turn his head. He waits until Sam’s gaze darts up then away again. “Sam,” Gabriel repeats gently.

“Kiss him!” the redhead instructs.

“Please! Do something already so we can get back to our pool game,” a man on the opposite side of the room calls out.

“Let ‘em have their moment, nothing else going on around here,” the pool partner of the first man replies.

Gabriel thinks this is sound advice. He hesitates only briefly for showing such affection in public- hell they’ve done worse even if they weren’t aware of it at the time- and frames Sam’s face in his hands. He leans in for a kiss, parting his lips ever so slightly but he keeps his tongue in his mouth. He breaks off on a soft chuckle when several in the bar applaud.

“Okay, okay,” Gabriel laughs good naturedly with a raised voice, “show’s over. Next one is at nine. Don’t forget to tip your waitstaff.”

His hands slide to Sam’s shoulders in hopes of keeping Sam facing him.

"Talk to me, Nightwing."

Sam sighs heavily and hangs a hand on Gabriel's wrist. "When I came out of the shower I heard you say 'I'll see you soon, hopefully with my plus one."

"And you thought-"

"Not right away, no. I didn't think about her. I thought maybe someone from home? What I _did_ know was the idea of you seeing anyone else didn't sit well with me."

Any remaining uncertainties Gabriel may have had regarding Sam's feelings for him cease to exist. "But Sam, there's no way I could go back to her. I'll admit I can't rule out the possibility I may have given up in desperation not to be alone any longer and gone back to her. But damn, Sam, that wasn't in the cards once I met you.”

Sam spins on the stool, props his elbows on the wood and cradles his head. “I’m so sorry, Gabriel. I should have trusted you. I can’t believe I just...left! You must hate me.”

“Sam, I could never hate you. I certainly wouldn’t have gone to every bar in this little city looking for you if I hated you! You’re the light on my gloom. I’m crazy about you.”

He pulls out his wallet and plucks at a twenty, but thinking on how inebriated Sam is, he grabs another twenty. Holding the money in the air he calls to the barkeep. "Will this cover his tab?"

"Yea. Your mate okay?" He asks with a tip of his chin to Sam's bent head.

"I'll make sure of it," he assures him and sets the money next to Sam's empty glass.

Gabriel tries a different tactic when his convincing seems to fall on someone hell bent on beating himself up. He lays a hand between Sam's shoulder blades and leans close to his ear. “I think we should get some food in you. And maybe some coffee. Definitely water. What do you say we pick something up on the way back to our room?”

“But Gabriel, I-”

“Come on,” he takes a hold of Sam’s hand and pulls him to his feet, “we can talk in our room. But first, food.” He snakes an arm around Sam’s waist to keep him up right, gives the bartender a final nod of thanks, and grabs Sam's luggage with his free hand.

@@@@@

“Let me recap. You walked out of the shower hearing me on the phone referring to a ‘plus one’ and, since your dance card was already full, you assumed it was my ex-girlfriend.”

Sam nods his head slowly as he digs his chopsticks into his carton of shrimp lo mein. Gabriel has yet to see him eat since they got settled back in their room, he’s only been stirring his food.

After Gabriel poured Sam into the rental car, they picked up enough chinese food to feed an army, changed into comfortable clothes, then settled on the bed. Gabriel had spread out a towel in a mock little picnic and set out their feast as Sam drank his second bottle of water. He’d remained quiet on the way back, but even now that they’ve cleared up the misunderstanding he still seems reserved.

“If you only heard the tail end, what made you feel you had to leave?”

Sam spears his chops sticks into the carton one last time and places it onto his bedside table without ever taking a bite. “When you went into the bathroom your phone rang. And without thinking, I answered it.” His mouth turns down in a frown and he hangs his head as if he’s ashamed.

“It’s okay, Sam. I don’t mind at all,” he assures Sam with a hand to his shoulder. “Really.”

Sam continues, seemingly unconvinced he wasn’t in the wrong. “It was her.”

A steamed dumpling hangs from Gabriel’s fork, forgotten. “Her? You mean-”

Sam swallows. “Yeah. She, uh asked for you and I told her you were unavailable at the moment but would be free in a few minutes. I didn’t know it was Kali otherwise I probably wouldn’t have been so polite. She says to me, ‘Tell my Gabey his Hindu goddess can’t wait to see him again.’”

“Gabey,” Gabriel nearly spits. “That never felt like a term of endearment to me.”

“More like a put down?”

“Exactly. It’s amazing how much clearer things are now that I’m away from her. Hindu goddess,” Gabriel continues with a roll of his eyes, “and I’m an archangel. Gimme a break. What else did the siren have to say?”

Sam seems to relax a little more the longer Gabriel speaks, sarcasm and all. “She told me to tell you her plane lands at four on Friday afternoon. She made it sound like the two of you have been talking this whole time and that you knew she was coming.”

“That fucking-”

Gabriel flies off the bed and grabs his phone, scrolling through his call history. “Son of a bitch!” he cries when he arrives at the moment he’d nearly lost Sam. One minute and thirteen seconds. That’s all it took to nearly take away what could have been. “I’d say I can’t believe she’d play such a game but then I’d be lying. Sam! She’s full of shit. Damn it!” He tosses his phone onto the desk and sits on the foot of the bed. “I’m so sorry, Sam.” He’s so angry he’s shaking. And Gabriel hardly ever gets angry.

He feels the bed shift before Sam’s hands run over his shoulders. “Why? You have nothing to apologize for. I should’ve said something.” He kisses the top of Gabriel’s head then sits next to him, his arm draped over his shoulders, holding him tightly.

“But I do,” Gabriel confesses. “She’s been sending me texts, and I’ve been deleting them without reply. That is until her last set this afternoon. I _had_ to reply.”

“When you came into the diner at lunch, you were upset, I could tell. You said it was your mother,” Sam recalls.

Gabriel sighs. “Yeah. I mean I did talk to mother, that part was true, but that wasn’t what I was upset about. Kali had texted to tell me she’d bought a plane ticket. For the wedding. I dunno, it’s weird, she’s acting like everything is as it was.”

His fists ball, and he bounces them on his thighs. “If I had told you, none of this would’ve happened, Sam. I just didn’t want to think about her after the perfect morning we had together. I sent her a message telling her we were finished. I no longer wanted anything to do with her, and she’s certainly not welcome at the wedding.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Sam coos as he pulls his arm from Gabriel’s shoulders and wraps a hand around each of Gabriel’s. “Stop, you’re hurting my Batman.” He pulls Gabriel’s hands to his mouth and kisses the exposed knuckles. “I think the worst part of all this is we’re sitting here berating ourselves over something that’s entirely on Kali.”

“You really are fucking smart, Sam. That is so damn true.”

“Yes, we each could’ve done a better job of communicating, but I think we should give ourselves a break. We’re just getting started with all of this. Bumps are bound to happen.”

Gabriel stares into Sam’s eyes. The words ‘just getting started’ are running on a loop in his head. The loop quickly changes to that damn song. _Baby, to me, you’re like a growing addiction that I can’t deny._ Gabriel twists at the waist, grabs the front of Sam’s shirt, and pulls him into a kiss. Sam melts against him, engulfing Gabriel in his arms. The kiss isn’t heated, their clothes remain in place. Their hands are soft as they comb through hair, slide up arms and down backs. Each making humming sounds of contentment.

Sam is the first to pull back, his cheeks pink and his eyes shining bright. “I don’t want to ever let you go, Gabriel. You make me feel like I’m-”

Sam’s sentence is interrupted by a loud grumble of his stomach. They both laugh and sit up straighter on the bed. “I guess I’m finally hungry.”

“Liquid diet is not a healthy choice, Sam,” Gabriel kids. “My goodness you must’ve been slamming them hard the moment you got there.”

Sam gets up and returns to the head of the bed. He picks up his carton of noodles and scoops up a mouthful. Speaking around the food he tells Gabriel, “I hardly ever drink but damn, Gabriel, I just didn’t know what to do. I grabbed my stuff and just bolted. That was the first place I saw.”

He shakes his head and reaches for a foil container of steamed vegetables and chicken. “I still can’t believe this whole time we had no idea we’re about to become nearly family.”

Thinking that maybe they’ve gotten to their good place again, Gabriel turns on the television and finds the History channel knowing it’ll be playing something that Sam’ll find interesting. “Speaking of family, wait until we tell them our story. They’ll think we’re spinning a yarn.”

Gabriel watches, relieved, as Sam enthusiastically eats his dinner. “You seem to be sobering up a bit. At least your eyes seem to be staying in focus. Make sure you take some ibuprofen before sleep tonight. And drink more water. We have lots of sightseeing to fit in before we get home. There’s no time for a hangover.”

Gabriel replies to Sam's grin with a wink as he finally eats that forgotten dumpling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I forgiven? Thank you for sticking with me.


	9. Chapter 9

The empty cartons from their late dinner are piled in the trash can. The effects of Sam’s unexpected binder are seemingly behind him thanks to starch, water and a long talk with Gabriel.

The miniseries _Band of Brothers_ is flickering over the television screen. Sam is propped up against the headboard with Gabriel pressed to his side, the soft rhythmic thump of Sam’s heart is lulling Gabriel into the most relaxed state he’s felt in- well ever if he’s being completely honest with himself.

Sam’s left arm is wrapped around Gabriel’s shoulders and his right hand loosely clutches the television remote. “This day just keeps bringing on more and more surprises. Never would’ve pegged you as a WWI buff,” Sam comments as he lazily slides the upended remote through his fingers then flips it 180 degrees.

The sound of Sam’s hair rustling against the wood precedes the feeling of a firm kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head. Gabriel inhales deeply the scent radiating from Sam’s warm, bare chest. Lemongrass and something with a woodsy scent. He can’t quite place it but he knows he loves it.

When they had settled into bed to watch television Gabriel had pulled his tee shirt off without a second thought and now he’s kicking himself for not doing it days ago. Lying skin to skin with Sam feels oddly intimate even though they’re just watching television. He has a fleeting thought this could be why Kali never wanted him to be without a shirt. Pushing thoughts of his past aside, he hums softly as Sam’s fingers comb through his hair and scratch lightly at his scalp, all the while both sets of eyes remain trained on the movie.

“I wouldn’t call myself a buff," Gabriel addresses Sam's comment with a soft chuckle, "but I do know a well made movie when I see it. Just don’t quiz me on any history, Teach, I may embarrass myself.”

Gabriel feels the grip on his shoulder tighten and his head bobs with Sam’s laugh. “I wouldn’t dream of it, but you’re intelligent so I’d bet money you’d fair pretty well.”

As the paratroopers of Easy Company breach a small village Normandy, Gabriel’s thoughts stray once again to how close he came to fucking everything up with Sam. They’d had a very long talk before turning on the television and he feels they’re once again in a good place- if not better than they were before Gabriel left the room to take a shower hours ago.

As they talked they both admitted they felt something was there between them. Something special and they needed time to let it play out. What Gabriel failed to confess to Sam was the fact- despite how outlandish the whole idea is- he truly feels Sam may be that piece that’s been missing from his life. That void he’s been trying to fill with work and an unhealthy relationship with Kali.

The palm of his hand skims over the skin of Sam’s stomach and his fingers curl around his waist. The tips of his fingers graze over the jut of his hip bone and press in before moving upward to his ribcage to settle on his chest.

“Do your WWI lessons ever cover the paratrooper units?” Gabriel asks as he twirls Sam’s chest hair.

The rumble of Sam’s answer vibrates over Gabriel’s cheek, and the tap of the flipping remote against the mattress continues. “I do. In fact I’ve shown clips of this before.” _Flip_. _Tap_.

Gabriel makes a humming noise by way of acknowledgement as he lifts his head and presses a feather light kiss over the curve of his rib. “And do they become engaged in the topic or is it an opportunity to catch a quick nap?” His cheek returns to Sam’s chest and his hand starts to move again, this time sliding down his stomach, over the top of his waistband, paying as little attention to his groin as he did his stomach before brushing over his thigh and back up his hip.

“I’d say it’s an even split every year.” _Flip. Tap._ “What would fourteen year old Gabriel do when his teacher played a film in class?” Gabriel has to admit he’s impressed with the even tone of Sam’s voice despite the fact Gabriel can clearly see a visible definition forming under the thin layer of Sam’s cotton shorts.

Gabriel pushes to his elbow in order to gain leverage to reach Sam’s nipple. “Well, I wouldn’t have been sleeping because I’d be too busy trying to catch the attention of Suzy Chambers who sat next to me.” The volume on the television grows louder as a commercial for an up and coming reboot of an old Chuck Norris show comes on the screen and Sam quickly changes the channel. Gabriel swirls the tip of his tongue over the thick nub of skin and just barely holds back his smirk as Sam sucks air in sharply.

The remote taps lightly against the mattress again before Sam changes the channel. “Suzy, huh? I bet she was blonde.” Gabriel skims his teeth over Sam’s nipple while his hand once again slides down his tight stomach, this time he lingers just a little longer over Sam’s cock before moving on. “And a ch-cheerleader.” Sam’s breath hitches again and yet- _Flip. Tap._

“Redhead.” Gabriel moves to the other nipple and sets about turning that just as purple as it’s partner, pausing only long enough to add, “Captain of the debate team.”

The channel settles back onto the depiction of D-Day as Gabriel amps up his own plan of attack. He kisses up Sam’s pecs and settles in the hollow groove above his collarbone. Gabriel’s advances are finally rewarded with a whimper from Sam as Gabriel slides his hand down along the mattress in order to grab his ass while simultaneously sucking at the salty skin of Sam’s neck.

 _Flip. Thud._ The remote bounces against the bed and hits the wall seconds before Sam rolls Gabriel over and pins him to the mattress with his full weight. He joins their lips, wasting no time pushing his tongue into his mouth. With a grunt Gabriel wraps his legs around Sam’s waist and returns his kiss, matching his fervency. Without breaking the kiss, Sam lifts each of Gabriel’s wrists and holds them against the bed on either side of his head. Now he does break the kiss in order to nibble his ear before licking down his neck.

“Suzy Chambers blew her chance to have her world rocked,” Sam breathes out against Gabriel’s skin as his hips roll.

“It’s okay,” Gabriel pants between nibbles to Sam’s shoulder, “her older brother didn’t miss the blow when we were together behind the concession stand at a football game.”

Sam’s head snaps up and his eyes narrow as he looks down into Gabriel’s face. He rolls Gabriel to his stomach and covers him once again with the length of his body. His breath is hot on Gabriel’s neck and Sam’s words are nearly drowned out by the roar of Gabriel’s own heartbeat in his head. “I don’t need to be made jealous. I’m already yours for the taking.”

Gabriel’s back involuntarily arches sharply in order to meet Sam’s grind down over his ass. “Or maybe,” Sam continues as he slowly begins to rock, his cock straining to slot into Gabriel’s crack, “maybe I should take you this time.”

Gabriel hears a whimper he strongly suspects originated from his own throat. His body goes still, sagging to the bed while his heart continues to roar in his ears. Can he do that? Can he completely hand over all control to another person? Never before has he ever been able to even consider the notion. Getting fucked is great in Gabriel’s book but he senses Sam is referring to more than just penetration.

Gabriel feels the shift in Sam’s demeanor without having to see his face, his body matches Gabriel’s inactivity. The gentle tone of his voice and the soft hand to his cheek conveys Sam’s concern. “Gabriel, if this is too much, we don’t have to-”

“No, it’s not.” He allows his gut instinct to answer without any further thought. “I want this. I want you, Sam. I trust you.” And his heartbeat slows because he knows it’s true. He does trust Sam, with all of him, not just his body.

Sam shifts in order to look Gabriel in the eye. He studies him intently for the briefest of moments before leaning down to kiss Gabriel firmly on the lips. When he pulls back, Gabriel nods his head in confirmation.

“If at any moment you-”

“I will. I promise,” Gabriel tells him firmly.

Sam gives him one final kiss then leans to the bedside drawer to gather the necessary supplies.

Gabriel takes this opportunity to quickly shed his shorts and returns to his stomach.

“I don’t want to waste anytime with clothes,” he tells Sam in response to his huff of protest.

Sam smacks his ass smartly but before Gabriel can even yelp a pair of lips is kissing away the sting. “I’m good with getting right to the good stuff.” And that’s exactly what Sam does. He bunches Gabriel’s ass cheeks, spreads them wide then spits over his hole. The sudden wet sensation has Gabriel sucking in air. Sam circles the pad of his thumb firmly over the puckered skin before running his hot tongue from Gabriel’s taint to nearly the top of his crack. Pleasure rockets through Gabriel and erupts through his throat on the deepest, dirtiest moan. Sam pauses long enough to wedge a pillow under Gabriel’s hips, then quickly returns to the task at hand. He kitten licks and tugs at the tight muscle with the tip of his tongue.

The sound of the highway outside their window fades away, the fear of nearly losing Sam is no longer even a memory. The only sensation Gabriel is cognizant of is the feeling of Sam’s tongue and fingers methodically loosening him. With each swipe of his tongue, each wiggle of his finger, each prod of his prostate, Gabriel feels himself further turning himself over to Sam.

The only sound raging in his ears are his own moans. He can feel Sam’s purrs of encouragement as they rumble over his skin. His hips are unable to remain still and his hands bunch and release the sheet pooled near his head.

“SamSam,” he chants as his hips rock when Sam pulls his cock backward and sucks at each testicle in turn. “Fuck. Sam. Please,” he begs in hopes Sam understands. His brain is fuzzy with static and he can’t form the words. “So good. More.”

“Oh Gabriel,” Sam surges forward and covers Gabriel’s body, his cock nesting along his crack. Gabriel hadn’t even noticed when Sam had removed his clothes but he can’t be any more grateful for the contact. He pushes to his knees, eager to feel more. Feel Sam closer. He pants heavily as his arm reaches up to grasp the back of Sam’s head while teeth graze his neck.

“Ready?” Sam asks breathlessly.

“More than,” Gabriel wheezes as he twists at the waist and pulls him in for a kiss. Without breaking contact, they turn and slide until Gabriel is on his back with Sam on top, their cocks hot, hard and sliding together. Sam pins Gabriel’s wrists at his ears and kisses him hard. Both men are nearly whimpering with desperation. Gabriel’s fingers flex with the need to touch but he doesn’t move. Even when Sam releases one wrist to blindly search the bed, his arm remains in place.

“Fuck, Gabriel, I gotta,” Sam pulls back only to dive back in for another kiss. On a sharp inhale he sits up on his knees and rips open the condom grasped tightly between his fingers. Unable to resist any longer, Gabriel’s hands run up Sam’s thighs, his eyes trained on the sight of Sam’s long fingers rolling the condom down the length of his cock.

Once he’s fully covered he quickly coats his length with lubrication. Without bothering to wipe his hands, Sam bends at the waist and cradles Gabriel’s neck in his hand. In contrast, this kiss isn’t rough. It’s soft, slow and deep, successfully bringing them both down to a slower pace. “Just say the word at any time,” Sam huskily whispers against Gabriel’s lips while his fingers brush hair from Gabriel’s damp forehead.

“I’ve never wanted anything more than this, Sam.” Now it's Gabriel smacking Sam on the ass.

“Show me what you got, Nightwing. And don’t take it easy on me.”

Sam’s pupils grow wide and his eyebrow arches as he clears Gabriel’s body, allowing him room to roll to his stomach. “Oh Batman, you may regret challenging me.”

Gabriel plants his knees in a wide stance and braces his weight on his elbows. “I’m hoping so.” His eyelids fall closed as the heat from Sam’s body covers his ass and lower back. A soft sigh escapes Gabriel as lips brush over his shoulder blades and Sam’s hair tickles his skin. The way Sam fluctuates between cocky and gentle is exhilarating. He hasn’t been able to predict how Sam will act and now is no different. Hands grasp his ass before a generous smear of lubricant is rubbed around and in his hole. Before he’s able to ask for more, the head of Sam’s cock is pushing against his opening.

He fights the urge to push back. Choosing to trust Sam to take care of him, he concentrates on his breathing. Oxygen is forced from his lungs as Sam enters him slowly. Filling him like he’s never felt before, muscle and skin stretching wide. His arms tremble as he gasps Sam’s name. Starbursts of light dance behind his still closed eyelids. “Fuck,” is all he’s able to pant out. The barrage of feelings is overwhelming.

Sam pauses with a hand to Gabriel’s back, and waits patiently as Gabriel breathes deeply, pulling himself together. He releases a small hum as he feels his muscles give way and Sam fully sheaths himself deep within Gabriel.

“Gaabriel, fuck you feel so good.”

“You are, b-big,” Gabriel groans as he once again resists the urge to move more than it takes to adjust his knees. Sam pulls out, slides back in and out as Gabriel groans over the sound of a bottle top snapping shut. The next push in has little resistance. Sam’s hands brace Gabriel’s hips a moment before Gabriel’s entire body ignites with a white hot fire. Sam pounds into him relentlessly, pulling sounds from Gabriel he’s never known were possible. He’s barely able to catch his breath, every second thinking he can’t possibly feel more only to be proven wrong with the following second.

Sam angles just enough to hit his prostate, sending shockwaves through him, before slowing his pace. Strong arms wrap around his chest and pull him backward. His knees spread as he settles against Sam’s chest. Their hips slow to a languid roll, allowing them both time to catch their breath. Sam’s mouth feasts on Gabriel’s neck while his hand grasps Gabriel’s cock, his strokes matching the slow pace of his pelvis.

Gabriel fists Sam’s hair and pulls until their mouths align and crash together. Their breath is hot and their skin is damp. “Fuck, I love it when you do that.” Possession runs through Gabriel as he pulls harder at Sam’s hair, making him nearly growl.

”You are gorgeous, Gabriel,” Sam tells him as his body trembles and his hand squeezes Gabriel’s cock.

Before today. Before this moment, Gabriel would’ve rolled his eyes upon hearing a statement such as that. Especially coming from a person like Sam. Sam who’s not only _gorgeous_ but also the kindest person Gabriel has ever met. But he doesn’t roll his eyes. Instead, he believes Sam. He believes what he’s hearing is true. He finds himself unable to respond in words so he allows his body to speak for him.

Gabriel plants his palms flat against the headboard and pushes against Sam, spearing himself, taking Sam as deep as he’s able. “Yes!” he encourages Sam as he returns to fucking him hard and fast. Sam’s strokes over Gabriel’s cock stutter and Gabriel reaches down and covers his wrist. “Don’t. Need it,- fuuuck, so good Nightwing- just ah-” _hard pant-_ “touch me s-somewhere else. I love the feel of your hands on me. And I’m _so_ close. Fuck! Sam!” His hand returns to the headboard with a hard slap.

“GabrielGabeGabe. So good. So fucking perfect.”

Gabriel feels pressure between his shoulder blades as Sam presses down with the heel of his hand. He tenses but only for a moment before he fully relinquishes everything to Sam. His body, heart and soul. He knows he’s safe with Sam. He knows without a doubt he’s wanted and needed by Sam.

“There! Harder!” Gabriel pleads as the head of Sam’s cock connects with his prostate and he feels the muscles in his abdomen seize as his orgasm reaches that cusp. That feeling you have as you crest the height of a roller coaster, that feeling of being suspended before gravity sends you hurdling. Sam cries out Gabriel’s name and they’re crashing together. Gabriel paints the headboard and the pillow below just as Sam pulses deep inside of Gabriel. Sam pulls Gabriel tight against his chest and buries his nose into the crook of his neck. His breath is hot on Gabriel’s skin with short staccato sounds of ‘huh, huh, huh’ that match each pulse of his own release.

Gabriel holds tightly to the arm across his chest as his head falls backward to Sam’s shoulder. He can feel the thud of Sam’s chest, nearly in sync with his own pounding heart. Sam shifts, pulls out gently, guides Gabriel to the bed, pulls off the condom, knots it then tosses it into the garbage can. He wastes no time spreading out alongside Gabriel, resting his head on his still heaving ribcage.

“That was-” Sam fades off.

“Yeah,” Gabriel answers. “We should-”

“Yeah,” Sam echoes. “In a minute.”

Gabriel agrees, the mess between them can wait. They take that minute to return to earth.

@@@@@

That minute turns into hours and the next thing Gabriel’s aware of is the feel of his hand on a warm bedsheet.

“You know you’re really fucking cute when you pout like that.”

Sam’s voice is husky and it _nearly_ makes Gabriel’s cock twitch. It gives a valiant try anyway. “Huh?” he asks sleepily.

He feels Sam’s close proximity before he pries open his eyelids. “Hi,” he greets Gabriel with a slow smile. He’s standing next to the bed, hovering over Gabriel’s face.

“Did I scare you off already?” Gabriel asks, gesturing to the empty space next to him and the underwear covering Sam’s body. “Why are you _there_ and not _here_?”

Sam kisses him around another smile. “There’s that pout again. And no. After what we did last night you’re never getting rid of me, Batman. Had to use the little boys room.”

“Last night?” Gabriel turns to look towards the window and sure enough, rays of sunshine are peeking around the curtain. “Holy shit, we-”

“Fell asleep,” Sam finishes.

“Ugh,” Gabriel replies as he feels the skin on his chest pull tight and his ass protests with his movement.

“In our own spunk, sweat and lube. Yup. Uber pleasant,” Sam laughs. He sits on the bed and kisses Gabriel again, this time he takes his time and Gabriel’s cock gives much more than a valiant try. The taste of Sam’s tongue and the feel of his hand heavy on his neck has him standing at full attention.

“Well fuck,” Gabriel yelps when they break apart for air.

“Couldn’t agree more. I can’t seem to get my fill of you. And we need to shower, but first,” he kisses Gabriel one more time before standing.

“God damn, Sam. I think you broke me.” Gabriel winces as he takes a few steps towards the bathroom. “ I’ve got muscles screaming at me I didn’t know I had.”

Sam rubs a hand down Gabriel’s back and guides him towards the other room. “You’re welcome,” he tells him with a sideways smirk.

Gabriel shakes his head and chuckles. Sam turns on the shower then grabs his toothbrush while Gabriel waits for his blood pressure to lower so he can empty his bladder. He succeeds, flushes, then washes his hands. “You’re an animal, Sam.” His words are muffled as he brushes his own teeth. “Last night was nothing like the other morning.”

Sam tosses his toothbrush onto the counter and stripes off his boxers. “What do you mean?”

Gabriel feels his cheeks warm as he recalls the image of Sam above him, head thrown back, abdomen tight. "You know, for lack of a better word," he clears his throat stalling as he searches for the best way to explain, "you took the lead again but last night felt more..," he waves his hand in the air, "I don't know, different," he says on the edge of frustration, knowing that's weak, but at a loss for words.

“It was different,” Sam says as he opens the glass door to the walk in shower, "I wanted you to see all of me." He steps inside, hand outstretched as he tests the water temperature.

“I don't understand, like a show? I know you claim to be an exibitionist -"

"No. Well yeah, that too,” Sam watches Gabriel intently as he enters the stall and closes the door behind him. “But I thought maybe if I, I don’t know,” he shrugs his shoulder, “let my guard down it would help you do the same.”

Gabriel leans against the wall, taking a moment to let that soak in. The level of consideration and care that shows is leaving him a little rattled. Before he can reply, Sam, true to form, senses that and lightens the mood.

“Or maybe I just like being watched as I ride your cock.” His eyes sparkle as he holds his arms open to Gabriel.

He happily steps into Sam’s embrace and returns a quick kiss.

“No complaints here but I do have to admit,” Gabriel says as he looks up into Sam’s face, taking notice of the water droplets dotting his nose, “I’m starting to feel like I’m making you do all the work.”

Sam lets out a bark of laughter. “That is hardly work. The pleasure was all mine seeing you let go like that.”

Gabriel averts his eyes and nods his head, suddenly feeling a bit self conscious. “Uh, yeah, thanks for that,” he tells Sam with a wave of his hand. “That was-,” Monumental? Life changing? A moment of clarity? The night before was all of those things for Gabriel but he can’t seem to bring himself to explain that to Sam. Being able to completely lay all his trust in another person is new for Gabriel.

The tension he’s feeling releases on a sigh when Sam gently grasps his chin and turns his head, allowing their eyes to meet. He smiles warmly at him and gives Gabriel’s shoulder a squeeze. “I know, Batman, I know. It was amazing to see. I hope you’re able to do that again. With me,” he adds with a wink.

“Bruce,” Gabriel corrects Sam, “and you can count on it.”

Sam rolls his eyes good naturedly, “At least admit you’re as cool as Bruce Wayne, not Bruce Banner.”

Gabriel doesn’t hesitate this time. “Nope, I’m sticking with Banner.”

“Doesn’t really matter anyway,” Sam mutters as he leans down to nip at Gabriel’s ear. “Batman. Either Bruce. They all pale in comparison to my Gabriel.”

The warm water runs over them as they share a slow kiss, hands skimming, and soft sighs of contentment. Sam tips his head back into the spray. “I could get used to this,” Gabriel comments as he watches Sam squeegee the water off his face, over his forehead and down the back of his head. He pushes to his toes and nibbles at the curve of Sam’s jaw.

“Mmm,” Sam hums as he wraps his arms around Gabriel and walks him backwards, “good call on the extra large shower.”

“I searched ten hotels until I found, ahh yeah that’s the spot,” Gabriel tells Sam when his tongue flicks over Gabriel’s ear, “until I found a shower st-stall- ahh fuck, Sam.” The cold tile at Gabriel’s back is a sharp contrast to the heat of his chest and groin. He runs a hand through Sam’s hair and grasps his neck while Sam kisses down Gabriel’s jaw until he reaches his mouth.

“You sore?” Sam asks as he runs the knuckles of his fingers down Gabriel’s jaw, tracing the same line he’d just been kissing.

“Only the good kind of sore,” Gabriel winks at Sam then reaches for the bar of soap. He unwraps it while Sam grabs the shampoo.

They take their time washing up between kisses and end their shower with Sam pressed to the cold tile while Gabriel grasps their cocks together, stroking them until Sam’s head hits the wall on a groan. Gabriel quickly follows with his own grunt.

“Could definitely get used to that,” Gabriel repeats as their fluids mix and swirl down the drain.

The steam billows behind them as they step out of the bathroom, towels draped loosely around their hips.

“Plan for today?” Sam asks as he unceremoniously drops his towel onto the desk chair and strides to his bag. Despite being drained in the shower, Gabriel’s attention stalls as he watches Sam’s bare ass and well defined back. “You’re like a growing addiction that I can’t deny,” Gabriel sings softly to himself.

“What’s that, Gabriel? Did you say something?” Sam asks as he steps into his shorts, wet strands of hair sticking to the side of his head.

Gabriel shakes his head, scrubs a hand over his face, averts his eyes and walks to his own luggage. “No. Nothing. Plan, right. We have a wedding to get to. Well, I was thinking,” he tells him hesitantly.

“Is that why there’s steam coming from your ears?”

“Hardy har har,” Gabriel says on a laugh. “I know the grooms each said we didn’t have to be at the rehearsal dinner but maybe, now that we know we’re going to the same wedding, we could-”

“Get back early,” Sam finishes with a nod of his head. “Yeah, I think that would be nice.”

“And that still leaves us plenty of time, we’re less than three hours from Lawrence.” Gabriel pauses when a thought occurs to him, “Hell, I don’t even know what day it is.”

Gabriel is relieved when Sam needs a second to think about it as he applies deodorant. “Thursday.”

“Huh, time flies I guess. It feels like we just stepped off the plane. Gabriel picks up Sam’s towel and runs it through his hair.

Sam groans and tosses his comb into his bag, “Don’t mention the plane.”

Gabriel sends him an apologetic grimace. “Sorry. Well, that still leaves us plenty of time for the strange and unusual,” Gabriel continues, skipping past the memory of their adventure on the runway. “Was there anything you’d like to s-”

Gabriel’s question is cut short by the chirp of Sam’s phone. “Big brother Dean?” he asks as Sam glances at the screen.

“Not this time,” he answers with a grin. “Hey! Thanks for getting back to me so quickly!” Sam says into the phone.

Turning his back to Sam, Gabriel busies himself with getting dressed as Sam continues his conversation.

“Hmm,” _pause_ “Yes, that should work out great.” _pause_ “It has been awhile. Fantastic. I’ll see you at three. Thanks again.”

Gabriel side-eyes Sam as he pulls on his jeans. “I’m gonna learn from what happened yesterday and not make assumptions that you were arranging a date for this afternoon.”

Sam tosses his shirt over his shoulder and strides over to Gabriel, Cheshire grin painted on his face. He cups Gabriel’s neck and pulls him up for a kiss. His tongue licks deep into Gabriel’s mouth and he sucks his bottom lip before pulling back, stepping away and pulling his shirt over his head. “Very smart move, Batman. But I _was_ making a date. For us. Starting with breakfast. As much as I hate seeing clothes on you, our time is ticking away.”

Feeling a little confused but very excited, Gabriel shoves the rest of his things into his overnight bag and zips it closed. “I’m following your lead,” Gabriel tells Sam with full confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I forgot about this, did ya? I have not. It's always on my mind. Thank you for your continued patience!

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time I'm going to try to use a weekly posting schedule- but we'll see, you all know how impatient I can be! I've got a good head start on this fic so fingers crossed I won't have any lag time between updates. Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
